Mis ojos serán tu guía
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Naruto despues de una intensa batalla contra Orochimaru, despierta en una profunda oscuridad, sus ojos opacos se encuentran sin vida, donde estará Sasuke?, se sentirá culpable por lo sucedido?, nuevo sasuxnaru k lo disfrute
1. El fin de la luz

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**El fin de la luz**

La oscuridad de la noche bañaba la tétrica habitación de hospital, las vendas ocultaban sus ojos y parte de la nariz, también envolvían su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. Su increíble energía parecía haber descendido a cero, estaba agotado y sus miembros le repartían pesadez. Así que optó por quedarse quieto, intentó relajarse y pensar con tranquilidad. Había sido una pelea intensa, se transformó en Kyubi y consiguió acabar con Orochimaru, cuando a rastras buscó a Sasuke este no se encontraba allí como le quisieron hacer creer, después de todo su esfuerzo, no sirvió de nada. Suspiró vaciando la mitad de sus pulmones apaciguándolos. El Uchiha en estos momentos podría estar siendo asesinado por su hermano, _"Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes!"_ se reprochaba a sí mismo.

Sintió un dolor agudo en sus ojos, con esfuerzo alzó su mano y se tocó al fría venda, sentía que algo iba mal, lo presentía aunque nadie se lo quisiera afirmar. Se incorporó con el mayor cuidado que pudo en la cama, sintiendo varías molestas en riñones y trasero. Sujetó el extremo de la venda, quitando con anterioridad el adhesivo que la unía, tirando de ella con tranquilidad, dio pequeñas vueltas hasta que se aflojaron y cayeron en su cuello. Seguía con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a abrirlos, un escalofrió se acopló en su pecho encogiéndolo notoriamente. Echando ese valor que le caracterizaba alzó sus parpados minimamente, pero la luz seguía sin acudir a sus lindas orbes azules, se impacientó notando como su corazón latía acelerado y los abrió completamente. Empezó a temblar cuando todo lo que le rodeaba era oscuridad, febril y tenebrosa, esa soledad a la que tanto le temía se hacía en esos momentos con el control de su vida.

Se quedó paralizado, con una cara completamente desencajada, diversas lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de aquella vacía mirada. Sentía pánico y como loco empezó a tocarse la cara, se colocó de rodillas en el centro de la cama y palpó con desesperación las sabanas. Tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera momentáneo, pero pasaban los minutos y su ceguera seguía intacta.

Deslizó sus manos hasta el filo de la cama para intentar bajar, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas acelerada y su desesperación crecía a pasos agigantados.

**-Dios… dios…-,** pronunciaba con la voz casi perdida, disminuyendo en intensidad.

Se intentó bajar cayendo cara al suelo, su cuerpo dolía con exageración y su temor crecía con la penumbra, poco tardó en romper en llanto, completamente consumido en un miedo atroz se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar protegerse, aislarse de la soledad que ante él se presentaba.

**-SASUKE!-,** gritó en un chillido desgarrador, intentando expulsar todos sus temores con él.

--

Una linda pelirosa conversaba acaloradamente con la Gondaime, estaba nerviosa y su cuerpo temblaba con estrépito. Agarró con desesperación los hombros de su sensei para clavar sus ojos en los contrarios.

**-Por favor Tsunade-sama…, dime que no es verdad, dímelo!-,** gritó sollozando y apretando con fuerza a su maestra.

Esta le rehusó la mirada, la alegría de su vida Uzumaki Naruto se había apagado, y le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, tanto que le costaba hablar. Sus labios se encontraban entumecidos y sus ojos rojizos, más aún que los de Sakura.

**-Para que quieres que te lo confirme, eres la segunda mejor medic nin, lo sabes de sobra, lo más probable… es que Naruto… no pueda volver a ver más-,** logró decir junto a una flojedad que la obligó a sentarse.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, Hinata se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar acogiéndola Neji en sus brazos, Ino dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para quedar junto a Chouji que había dejado de comer sus dichosas patatas fritas. Kiba recogió a Akamaru y miró intentando reconfortarse a Shino que acarició su hombro seriamente. Tente estaba abrazaba a Lee, pero este solo contemplaba la reacción de la pelirosa.

Sakura no se había movido, solo descendió su cabeza y diversas lágrimas chocaron en el suelo justo frente a sus pies.

**-Porque… porque a él… mierda!-,** exclamó arrodillada mirando al techo, **-porque te ensañas con él, yo no te valgo, castígame a mí por lo pecados de Sasuke, pero no a él, NO HA NARUTO!-,** chilló golpeando el suelo y llorando amargamente.

Todos se acongojaron ante la desesperación de la joven, adelantándose Lee para abrazarla de rodillas a su lado.

**-Tranquila Sakura-chan-,** le consolaba acariciando sus rosados cabellos y admirando la tristeza de sus ojos, **-Naruto-kun es fuerte, envidiablemente fuerte, lo superará y todos estaremos a su lado para apoyarle-.**

La ojiverde se limitó a abrazarlo y acallar su sollozo en aquel pecho tranquilizador. De repente un gritó desgarrador se pudo escuchar, Haruno se sobresaltó y miró hacia el pasillo.

**-Esa voz…, el nombre de Sasuke… Naruto!-,** reconoció al instante, sus ágil cuerpo se levantó de momento y con desesperación corrió hacia el cuarto del kitsune.

--

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta, dudaba si entrar o no, su corazón se agitaba violentamente, ella quería locamente a aquel rubio que tantas veces la había salvado la vida, apartó al Uchiha de sus pensamientos alojando a ese zorrito revoltoso y gentil, se había ganado su corazón sin esfuerzo, comprendiendo que lo único que lo ataba al vengador era su belleza y popularidad. Agarró temblorosa el pomo y lo volvió abriéndose con un chirrido, la habitación yacía completamente a oscuras, dio un paso nerviosa introduciéndose en ella, cuando algo pasó justo delante de su cara estrellándose contra la pared. Volvió la cabeza y observó como una bandeja se encontraba desquebrajada en el suelo.

**-Quién… quién… anda ahí?-,** preguntó un fiero y algo asustado Naruto, recogiendo ahora otro objeto que pudo alcanzar. Un aroma a flor de cerezo le vino a su agudo olfato, descendiendo el despertador y entrecerrando sus ojos con cara de resignación, **-Sakura-chan eres tu?-.**

**-Si soy yo-,** dijo acercándose, lo miraba cohibida por el hundimiento moral del rubio, se veía horrible y destrozado.

**-Sa-Sakura-chan…-,** hablaba en llantos, **-acer… acércate que te toque…, no puedo verte…-,** esta se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, que desesperado tocaba su rostro, pasó una mano por su cabello, **-nunca más podré ver tu hermoso pelo rosado…-,** descendió hasta sus cejas, la curvatura de los ojos y los delicados labios, **-tus ojos… verdes y… esos labios que siempre me han atraído…-,** lágrimas perladas recorrían el rostro de Haruno bañando las morenas manos, **-eh? no llores… Sakura-chan… no merezco que nadie se apene por mí… por un vulgar ciego… ya… no valgo nada…-,** siguió sollozando.

La pelirosa enfurecida por su falta de voluntad le agarró fuerte de las muñecas y le zangaleó, le partía el alma verlo así y no lo iba a consentir.

**-Naruto!-,** lo llamó para que reaccionase, **-tu saldrás adelante y a pesar de todos tus problemas te convertirás en el mayor Hokage que haya existido, lo juro por mi vida, yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo-,** soltó muy segura de sus palabras tragándose las últimas lágrimas.

El kitsune se quedó impresionado palpando su cuello para abrazarse a él, esas palabras le llenaban de nuevo el alma de futuras esperanzas, el siempre había salido de los problemas y seguido adelante por muy gordos que fueran. Apoyó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello oliendo de nuevo aquel agradable aroma a flores que le purificaba.

**-Gracias… Sakura-chan-.**

**-Tu… tu me… quieres?-,** preguntó la ojiverde averiguando si había echo bien.

**-De que forma te refieres…?-,** respondió retirándose y limpiándose las lágrimas que ya escocían sus ojos.

**-De la que sea, me conformo con que me quieras de alguna manera…-,** le sonrió esperando que el chico se alegrara, cuando se acordó de que no podía verla se burló de sí, recogiendo la mano del Kitsune y llevándola a sus labios, **-toca, notas como te sonrió?-,** preguntó sonriendo mas abiertamente.

Naruto se concentró en sentir aquellos cálidos labios y delineó la sonrisa perfilando toda su comisura, notó como la ternura que desprendía aquella chica se le introducía por los poros de sus yemas hasta invadirle el cuerpo.

**-Si, lo noto Sakura-chan. Desde hace algún tiempo se que me miras con otros ojos y yo me siento muy feliz, es lo que siempre me habría gustado, pero os quiero igual a los dos yo… dios quiero verte!-,** comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Sakura se inclinó y posó con delicadeza sus manos en las bronceadas mejillas, con una dulzura extrema lamió algunas lágrimas que se desprendían por ella.

**-Desde ahora yo me encargaré de hacerte feliz-,** pronunció besando fugazmente sus labios, **-olvidemos de una vez a Sasuke y convenzámonos que no va a regresar, me dedicaré de lleno a intentar curarte, te lo prometo, prometo que por mucho que me cueste volverás a ver-.**

El rubio ahora que no podía ver reaccionada más sensiblemente al tacto, aquel beso aún mantenía el envolvente calor en su boca, aunque le haya agradado tenía seguro que lo único que sentía por ella era amistad y un profundo cariño, era de las pocas personas que lo apoyaría, se sentía tan desprotegido y asustado por lo que se avecinaba…

**-Gracias Sakura-chan-,** pronunció intentando esbozar una sonrisa agradecida.

**-No me la des solo a mí, todos esta aquí para ayudarte-,** al decir esto el kitsune pudo escuchar varios pasos que provenían de la entrada.

**-Naruto no seas problemático, que nos tienes aquí…-,** comentó Shikamaru.

**-Eso, tienes que disfrutar de la primavera de la vida, Naruto-kun!-,** exclamó Lee.

**-Siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte, no Akamaru?-,** añadió Kiba junto a los ladridos de afirmación de su perrito.

**-Yo… Naruto-kun…-,** La Hyuuga juntaba sus deditos mientras se acercaba.

La dulce y suave voz de Hinata hizo que el chico agitara los brazos para querer tocarla, esta se centro en ellos y arrodillándose le abrazó.

**-Hina-chan… Hi…, también….también deseó verte…, no quiero morirme sin volver a veros a todos…-,** sollozaba entre aquel moreno cabello.

La ojiblanca, acarició los lindos mechones dorados, observando como aquellas brillantes perlas se desprendían de sus ojitos azul cielo y se dejaban disolver en su pecho. Acarició amorosamente su mejilla y la beso con dulzura, calmando un poco la agitación del zorrito.

**-Por ahora deberías descansar-,** aconsejó levantándole del suelo con la ayuda de Sakura

Entre las dos lo tendieron en la cama y lo arroparon, el rubio se sintió más amado que nunca, pero le faltaba algo, un sentimiento que solo una persona podía darle, aún así estaba agradecido del apoyo de sus amigos.

**-Gracias a todos, muchas gracias-,** sus ojos vidriosos se encontraban perdidos pero seguían igual de hermosos, se los restregó un poco con el puñito mientras sonreía.

**-Descansa, lo demás se irán pero… yo me quedaré contigo no te preocupes-,** explicó la pelirosa saliendo con todos los demás.

**-Gracias-.**

**-Cuídate Naruto-kun, iré a verte cada momento que pueda-,** pronunció la morena observándole con tristeza sostenida en la puerta.

**-Gracias a ti Hina-chan, estoy seguro de ello-,** comentó con otra nueva sonrisa, sacando un hilo de brillantes a los ojos blancos.

La puerta se cerró quedando de nuevo totalmente en silencio, algo asustado se acomodó fetalmente y se tapó completo con las sabanas.

**-Porque Sasuke…, por tu culpa he quedado en este estado, si… por lo menos te tuviera aquí sano y salvo habría valido la pena, pero… y si estas muerto… para que he sacrificado mi luz… yo… te quiero Sasuke…, ojala estés vivo en alguna parte pensando en mí-,** susurró antes de quedarse dormido, resbalando de sus mejilla la última lágrima de la noche.

--

**_Bueno espero que os haya gustado jeje, he cambiado algo el toque de humor que le suelo dar a los fic por este de angustia, se que no escribo bien ni nada por el estilo, pero no me pidáis mucho, me conformo con que lo disfrutéis. También no se si he conseguido dar ese toque melancólico y un poco de desesperación, no espero que os hayáis hartado de llorar pero algo de tristeza sí, no?_**

_**Este va a ser un fic cortito, creo que como mínimo cuatro capis y como máximo ocho. **_

_**También quiero dejar claro que este fic no es narusaku solo que lo he puesto así para cuando haga su aparición Sasu, (inner: te vas a enterar por haberle echo sufrir tanto a Naru, jeje como no te lo curres lo lió con otro ¬¬)**_

_**Decir que tienen alrededor de unos 17 añitos largos va?**_

**_Y por el gran apoyo que me habéis entregado este capi va para ada-chan (mi niña linda) y nekoi (encanto-chan)_**


	2. Oscuridad y sufrimiento

Oscuridad y sufrimiento van siempre cogidas de la mano

Sobre la rama de un árbol ondeaba una larga capa. Sus cabellos azulados danzaban con el viento y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el horizonte, donde se hallaba su querida Konoha. Posó una mano en el tronco y con la otra se estrujó la tela de su camiseta, justo sobre el corazón. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa de triunfo y un brillo acudió a sus ojos.

**-Espérame Naruto, ya he vuelto-,** susurró a la brisa invernal.

------

Sakura animada por el nuevo día, se acercó jovial a la venta y con decisión deslizó las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol que radiaba espléndido aún siendo invierno.

**-Venga Naruto, despierta que ya es de día!-,** exclamó dirigiéndose ahora a la cama y destapándolo con brusquedad, **-muévete o te pego una tunda-,** amenazó con las manos en la cintura.

Naruto se balanceó en la cama y a duras penas abrió los perdidos ojos.

**-Va Sakura-chan, no me des, ya me levanto-,** dijo restregándoselos, intentando fijarlos pero siendo el resultado siempre el mismo, **-todo es como si estuviera durmiendo, mas y mas oscuridad-,** serio se sentó en la cama y ocultó el rostro tras sus manos.

**-Cariño no te pongas así…-,** soltó acariciándole el rostro, pero al instante se sobresaltó por sus palabras _"Cariño… le… he… dicho cariño…?"_

El kitsune aún si poder verla giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía su voz y allí se quedó confuso, intentando averiguar el porque del silencio de la chica por algún sonido.

**-Vas en serio con lo que me dijiste ayer, quieres ser mi novia?-,** preguntó aturdido y esperando que la dulce voz hablara, **-deberías recapacitar y buscar un buen hombre, que puede hacer este ciego por ti?-.**

Su tono se notaba triste y apagado, la energía que un día caracterizó al gran Uzumaki había desparecido, cambiándola por melancolía y añoranza, añoranza por lo que fue y por lo que podría haber sido. La chica estaba entre furiosa y dolida, lo amaba y le daba igual cual fuera su estado, en cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado una buena bofetada para que reaccionara pero… no creía que fuera buen momento para hacerlo, lo hundiría más y eso no era lo que quería. Se acercó decidida y le agarró las mejillas, después de acariciarlas con el pulgar aproximó su rostro. El rubio sentía su aliento tan cerca que le hizo estremecerse, podía escuchar como la respiración de la pelirosa se agitaba y el sonido de sus labios al despegarse le sonó exquisito.

**-Ai shiteru, Naruto** (creo que se escribe así :p)**-,** le susurró dulcemente dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

**-Sa…Sasuka-chan…-.**

**-Olvidémonos de Sasuke de una vez, él no volverá, estamos solos y nos apoyaremos mutuamente, quieres ser mi koi?-,** preguntó con suavidad pero sin retirarse de aquellos rojizos labios, que rozaba mediante movía los suyos.

**-No me puedo resignar a esperarle toda la vida, así que… acepto Saku-chan-,** le respondió al fin con una sonrisa de resignación.

Estaba alegre por haberlo convencido (no creo que lo esté mucho XD) se dirigió hasta la silla y recogió la ropa de jounnin del zorrito, volvió frente a él y le agarró el camisón de hospital, lo ascendió ante un estático kitsune y lo sacó al momento dejándolo en bóxer (en definitiva esta tía no le da vergüenza de nada, quién fuera ella XD, pero solo para ver a naru en calzoncillos no por otra cosa :p).

**-Saku-chan que… estas haciendo?-,** preguntó totalmente ruborizado, si la pudiera haber visto venir lo hubiera evitado, la escena era totalmente embarazosa para él.

**-Naruto-koi no te aceleres que solo te voy a ayudar a vestirte, desde ahora soy tu novia, no?-,** preguntó descarada colocándole la camiseta negra.

**-Si pero…-,** pronunció alterado cuando pudo sacar la cabeza por aquel estrecho cuello, **-si alguien entrara me moriría de vergüenza….-,** explicó sonrojándose aún mas.

La ojiverde ni le respondió se limitó a meterle los pantalones he intentar subírselos estando sentado, se ruborizó un poco cuando llegó a cierta parte que sin ayuda del rubio no podría seguir. Cuando el kitsune sintió como rozaba peligrosamente cerca de sus nalgas, con una agilidad sorprendente se puso de píe y se los terminó de colocar quedando Sakura pegada a su pecho (XD naru siente peligro, esta tía se le acerca demasiado, XD)

**-Como has podido…?-,** intentó preguntar, pero estaba embelesaba con los labios que casi los suyos rozaban.

Naruto ajeno al estado de excitación de la pelirosa arrancó su explicación.

**-Saku-chan estoy ciego pero sigo siendo un ninja, siento los objetos de mi alrededor como si los viera en mi mente, y por supuesto puedo reconocer sin tocar a las personas que conozco, a parte de por su chakra también percibo su espíritu** (ni que fuera un monje budista XD)**-.**

**-Ah! claro, a veces se me olvida que ya no eres ese chico tonto y despistado-,** soltó sonrojada y con las manos en la espalda _"a cambiado tanto… es inteligente, fuerte y sobre todo guapísimo, seguro que ahora es más lindo que Sasuke-kun_**"** pensaba agitando la cabeza. (pues para estar enamorada de naru no paras de pensar en el otro ¬¬)

**-Alguna vez he sido yo tonto y despistado?-,** preguntó con la mano en la barbilla y cara de alelado.

A Haruno una gotita de sudor apareció en su frente, _"no Naruto, no lo has sido lo sigues siendo"_ se dijo para sí decepcionada.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de ambos que se voltearon hacía la dirección donde se encontraba.

**-Tsunade-baachan ya creía que no vendrías a verme!-,** gritó ilusionado y con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica estaba perpleja, como sabía quién era si todavía no había entrado, su percepciones se agudizaban rápidamente y eso era bueno, aunque no abandonaba la idea de hacer que volviera a ver.

**-Naruto, se ve que nada te afecta-,** comentó acercándose al chico y agitándole cariñosamente el cabello dorado, **-me alegra de todas formas que no te hayas hundido, entre Sakura-chan y yo encontraremos una solución, mientras ya sabes a entrenar-.**

**-Claro que sí, no podré ser Hokage pero ya he conseguido ser el más fuerte de Konoha, a parte de que acabé con Orochimaru, provocándome la ceguera por la gran cantidad de chakra expulsado, pero hice un bien y estoy feliz por ello-,** se rascó la nariz inocente para colocar después los brazos sobre su nunca.

**-No digas tonterías Naruto!-,** gritó la rubia sobresaltando a los dos chicos, **-quién ha dicho que porque no puedas ver no puedas llegar a rukodaime, entrénate mientras conseguimos una solución, si no da igual, lo conseguirás y no me encargaré de ello-,** dijo segura y con pose triunfante.

La pelirosa estaba orgullosa de su maestra, sería una alcohólica y apostadora empedernida pero tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho y eso la honraba (será solo con naru, pues con otros… ¬¬). El kitsune emocionado por las palabras de ánimo se abrazó a ella con dos grandes cataras desfilando desde sus vacíos ojos.

**-Ya, ya, pegajoso-,** soltó intentando parecer distante, **-vete ya a tu casa y apréndetela bien, te tienes que quedar solo en ella y debes tener cuidado. En unos días Kakashi te ayudará, hemos quedado en que se centrará solo en ti, a sí que aprovéchalo-,** explicó antes de salir del lugar, **-cuídate, nos vemos-,** se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano.

**-Vamos Naruto-koi, vamos a tu casa, vale?-,** pronunció cogiéndole la mano y estirándole para que caminara.

**-Espera que me concentre, si no me chocaré con todo-,** la pelirosa frenó en seco y lo soltó, colocándose a una distancia considerable. El kitsune unió sus piernas y con las manos formó un único sello, chakra azul le recorría formando ondas y desapareciendo al llegar a su cabeza, suspiró y volvió a sus posición normal, **-ya esta, podemos irnos-,** pronunció agarrando el pomo y saliendo al pasillo.

**-Pero…-,** Sakura corrió a su lado, **-como has podido saber donde estaba la puerta?-,** preguntó sorprendida y algo entusiasmada.

**-Te expliqué antes que si me concentro las puedo ver en mi mente con flashes y lo único que tengo que averiguar con algo de precisión es a que distancia están de mí-,** añadió a su explicación anterior.

**-Wow, eres fantástico Naru-chan!-,** exclamó agarrando su brazo, él se limitó a sonreír.

------

Un chico con capa color tierra y sombrero recorría las calles de Konoha tapándose un poco el rostro con él. Aún así los aldeanos se volvían a observarle, muchos se inclinaban y otros simplemente le observaban. Nunca le había gustado que le alabaran pero ahora se encontraba inmensamente feliz, había conseguido cumplir su objetivo y lo único que le ataba a la vida era cierto rubio que inundaba frecuentemente sus pensamientos, aceleró un poco el paso y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage. Solo los separaban las inmensas puertas de la estancia, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia las abrió observando a la rubia ojeando algunos antiguos pergaminos.

**-He dicho que nadie me mo-,** sus palabras fueron cortadas por la gran impresión, **-Uchiha… Sasuke…?-,** preguntó sorprendida y levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

**-Eso es Hokage-sama… aquí estoy… he regresado a mi aldea-,** pronunció serio pero con cierta brillantez en la mirada.

**-Y para que, aquí ya no eres bien recibido, por lo menos por mi parte-,** aclaró con un deje de rencor mientras miraba por la ventana.

**-Simplemente he conseguido acabar con mi hermano y por algunas fuentes me he enterado que un poderoso ninja acabó con Orochimaru, ahora el único lazo que me queda en esta vida está en mi villa natal-,** explicó serio sin entender la brusquedad de las palabras de la sannin.

**-Un poderoso ninja?-,** sonrió para sí, **-no sabes todo lo que ha ocasionado tus actos Uchiha, durante tres años nos hemos dedicado a rescatar a alguien que no quería serlo, nos dimos por vencidos, pero… cierto zorrito nos dio para espalda a todos para perseguirte y bueno…-,** se volvió a él y le miró con desparpajo, **-no se te ocurre quién ha podido acabar con Orochimaru?-,** preguntó con un toque de malicia.

**-No conozco a nadie lo suficientemente poderoso-,** es lo único que se limitó a decir.

**-Tu crees, estas muy equivocado Uchiha Sasuke…, nunca te abandonará esa prepotencia de pensar que todos el mundo a tu alrededor es inferior a ti-,** el moreno ante las severas palabras arrugó el entrecejo, **-sal de mi vista, para recibirte de nuevo en Konoha tiene que pedírmelo una persona en especial, hasta que no acuda a mí, no serás bienvenido a mi aldea-,** inquirió la mujer desafiante.

**-No entiendo a lo que te refieres pero… ahora tengo que ir a ver a alguien importante para mí-,** comentó con un poco de desprecio sujetando el canto de la puerta.

**-Como hagas sufrir a Naruto más de lo que ya lo has hecho, te mataré sin miramientos-,** objetó apretando un puño amenazante.

El moreno no pronunció palabra, saliendo algo enfadado de la oficina. No sabía mucho de la Gondaime pero lo que tenía claro es que mantenía gran aprecio para con el rubio, tampoco comprendía a que se refería y menos el porque tendría él que hacerle daño a Naruto, él lo quería… más de lo que nunca se pudo haber imaginado, pero vengar a su familia era lo primero aunque le doliese separarse del kitsune.

------

En su casa, Naruto se encontraba en el cuarto sentado en la cama con posición pensativa frente a aquella gran ventana, como si pudiera verla, cosa imposible, pero estaba tan concentrado que percibiendo todo el chakra que lo rodeaba podía en su mente hacerse una idea del estado de la habitación.

**-Naru-chan, voy a por el bálsamo para tus ojos, te calmará el dolor, ahora regreso!-,** gritó al pelirosa desde el salón, posteriormente se escuchó al puerta de cerrarse.

El rubio se tendió estirando todas sus extremidades, cerró los ojos y respiró intentando tranquilizarse.

**-Conseguiré ser un buen novio para Saku-chan, yo… no puedo olvidar a Sasuke y…-,** pronunció justo antes de sobresaltarse y ponerse en píe de un salto.

Un poderoso chakra se acercaba rápidamente a su ventana, el corazón le latía apresuradamente y gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Temblando agarró un kunai de la mesilla y preventivamente lo apretó contra su pecho, _"no se si podré luchar en este estado, pero estoy seguro que es alguien muy fuerte"_ su cuerpo temblaba a cada segundo que pasaba tanto que perdía presión en el arma. De repente algo se acopló en su pecho, el temor se fue convirtiendo en pánico a la decepción.

**-Este chakra… yo lo conozco… Sasuke…?-. **

------

**_Y ya aquí lo dejo, dios que mala soy no, ahora me querréis matar, espero que no se os haya echo demasiado pesado esto de narusaku, pero solo serán estos dos capi, desde ahora jojojo, será sasunaru, aunque seguirá teniendo un poco de narusaku pero ya sabéis para picar a Sasuke._**

_**Será ese chakra de Sasuke?**_

**_Quién tiene que acudir a la Hokage para que Sasuke sea reconocido de nuevo en Konoha? (inner: esta pregunta es lógica idiota ¬¬)_**

**_Como puede ser que Sasuke no haya caído en que quién acabó con Orochimaru fue Naruto? (inner: porque es un creído XD)_**

_**Que ocurrirá cuando Sasu se entere de que por su culpa naru se quedó ciego?**_

_**Encontrarán la solución para que naru vuelva a ver?**_

_**Con la llegada de Sasu, naru cortará su relación con Saku?**_

_**Uff como siga así me puedo morir con tanta preguntita, jeje es que siempre había querido hacerlo jojojo.**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Nekoi:** _No te pongas triste jeje, que e cambiado un poco la melancolía del fic, es que me parado a pensar, y naru tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, no creo que se hundiera de esa forma, y recuperarse, no quiero decir que lo vaya a hacer pero hay esperanzas XD, gracias por tu review._

**Ada-chan:** _Bueno ahora que están a punto de encontrarse, por lo menos Sasuke lo esta buscando veremos su reacción, y si el capi 296 no lo he visto pero seguro que tiene que estar a puntito de matarlo, lo que pasa que el autor querrá esperar hasta el 300 para hacer que aparezca Sasu y se peleé con naru, seguro lo estoy viendo venir, le gusta hacernos sufrir este hombre jejeje._

**Maca-chan15:** _Ya no es tan triste y bueno… Sasuke por fin apareció, espero no haberte echo esperar mucho jeje, gracias por tu reviews._

**Chy-san:** _bueno por eso lo he cambiado un poco, espero que te siga gustando, besitos y gracias por tu review._

**Kennich:** _perdón ya se que le estoy dando mucha bola al narusaku en este fic, pero todo tiene un porque, y creo que si tendré para los 8 gracias por tu reviews preciosa._

**AGUILA FANEL:** _Bueno en este fic sufren todos, jeje, pobreticos que mala soy con ellos, y bueno Saku no se quedará a atrás, jeje, gracias por tu reviews._

**Angelnegro3:** _No te asuste que de narusaku solo hay estos dos capis, los próximos tendrán un poco pero para joder a Sasu jeje, lo haré sufrir en este fic, gracias por tu reviews._

_**Besitos y cuidaos.**_


	3. Razonamientos diferentes

Razonamientos diferentes

El chakra se acercaba por momentos, no tenía claro si era Sasuke, pues fácilmente podría ser Itachi, sus chakras eran parecidos y difíciles de diferenciar (lo dudo, los muertos no se levantan XD), antes por la cantidad se podían distinguir pero ahora… no podría saber el nivel que había alcanzando su ex compañero, además era mas posible que fuera el mayor, sabía que de un momento a otro vendría a por Kyubi. Ante esa idea se agitaba más, estaba asustado, en ese estado no podría dar lo mejor de sí.

Un golpe se escuchó en la ventana, sobresaltándose y dejando caer el kunai al suelo. El Uchiha había entrado en la habitación y ahora estaba embobado mirándolo, creía que Naruto lo observaba pues su opacos ojos se dirigían a su dirección (pero de sobra sabéis que no nnU)

**-Qui… quién… eres?-,** preguntó dando temeroso un pasito hacia atrás.

**-No me reconoces, dobe, ya te has olvidado de mí?-,** preguntaba con una extrañas sonrisa.

Acortaba la distancia que lo separaba, dando pasos seguros hacia al kitsune, este por un lado se tranquilizó al descubrir que no era el Uchiha mayor, pero por otro lado estaba realmente confuso, como debería actuar en un momento así, se lo había imaginado tantas veces, saltando encima de él para abrazarle, que ahora sus piernas parecían no responder.

**-Sa…Sasuke…?-,** preguntó casi de modo afirmativo, alzando instintivamente las manos para tocarle.

El moreno dejó de avanzar y lo miró confuso, su zorrito estaba demasiado extraño, pero habían perdido la confianza y no sabía como empezar una conversación, además que su corazón latía tan apresurado que su mayor afán lo tenía en intentar controlarlo.

**-Te has puesto más tonto con los años, usurantonkachi, no ves que soy yo?-, **levantó una ceja y lo agarró de los hombros, **-Naruto, he matado a mi hermano y vengado por fin a mi clan, ya puedo volver con vosotros, no habrá nada que no separé, yo… yo… -,** de pronto se ruborizó, e intentó esconderlo para que el jounnin no se diera cuenta de ello. (no te preocupes si no te ve ¬¬U)

El rubio volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y apretó los ojos, ocultando una lágrima de impotencia que desfilaba por su morena mejilla, la apartó disimuladamente y se mantuvo distante y en silencio. _"Lo que daría por verlo, poder decirle que lo necesito, que es lo más importante de mi vida, observar esos profundos y finos ojos grises que siempre me cautivaron pero… no puedo yo…, son tantas cosas de las que me tengo que privar por esta maldita ceguera…"_ Más lágrimas luchaban por nacer contra la voluntad del zorrito.

**-Oye, mírame!-,** le gritó algo harto de que lo rehusara _"que le pasa a este baka?"_, **-quiero volver a ver de nuevo esos lindos ojos azules, así que mírame!-.**

**-No…, puedo-,** dijo secamente el kitsune, aún con su cabeza gacha y daleada apretando dientes y puños.

**-Tanto asco te doy que no quieres ni mirarme?-,** el rubio seguía en silencio, furioso agarró su barbilla y la levantó con brusquedad, **-porque tienes los ojos tan opacos y vacíos, por favor porque no me miras?-,** ya su ira pasaba a desconsuelo.

Lágrimas recorrían los ojos de Naruto, haciendo un camino limpio y puro, su rostro se veía apagado sin esa luz que siempre lo iluminaba. Ante la insistencia del Uchiha lo apartó de un empujón y curvando para intentar aguantar su enfado le gritó entre llantos.

**-No… Sasuke… no te puedo mirar, no… porque no quiera… sino porque… no puedo, Sasuke… yo… ESTOY CIEGO!-.**

La cara del moreno se desencajó y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, empezó a caminar hacía atrás, negaba con la cabeza intentando no creer las palabras del rubio, no quería admitirlas, pero… el llanto desencajado del pequeño le hizo reaccionar.

**-Quién…, quién te ha hecho eso?-,** gritó enfurecido, estaba como loco, solo quería matar al causante del dolor de su kitsune.

**-Esto… lo ha provocado… el despliegue del chakra… de Kyubi, tuve que…. utilizarlo y este fue… el resultado-,** estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando amargamente y con ambas manitas tapándole el rostro.

**-Dime con quién…, si esta vivo… yo lo mato…-,** pronunciaba con seriedad mientras lo miraba insistente esperando respuesta.

**-Esta muerto…, yo… mate a Orochimaru-,** confesó algo mas serio y ante un Uchiha tan impresionado que no tenía palabras, **-yo te salve de Orochimaru, no podía permitir que te usara de contenedor yo… te….-,** intentó terminar la frase pero estaba tan confuso con lo ocurrido que prefirió esperar.

**-Eso es imposible, tu me estas mintiendo, que teatro es este, es imposible que con tu poder hayas matado a Orochimaru-sensei, seguro que tampoco estas ciego, SOLO TE QUIERES REÍR DE MÍ!-,** gritó pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y tirándolo en la cama.

Un hilito de sangre caía de la boca del kitsune, Sasuke había saltado sobre él sentándose en sus caderas mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus manos, Naruto se resistía pero aún así no pudo evitar que lo besara, uniendo sus labios con ansias y lamiéndolos con insistencia, intentó introducir su lengua pero el rubio no le dejó y por fin de un empujón lo sacó de sobre él. El moreno se tambaleó un poco asombrado por la fuerza de su rival/amigo pero también de sus propio acto, _"no me podido resistir al verlo tan vulnerable, casi lo obligo, yo… pero él… me ha rechazado…, ahora que hago yo le… yo le…"_ sus pensamiento fueron intervenidos por un grito.

**-No te me vuelvas a acercar, estoy así por ti, y encima de dices eso? TE ODIO MALDITO UCHIHA!-,** chilló con desesperación.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, escucharon como la puerta de la calle se abría y una chica hablaba desde el salón.

**-Naruto-koi ya estoy aquí, te has aprendido la casa ya?-,** preguntó soltando las llaves y el bálsamo sobre la mesa.

Ahora si que se había quedado perplejo, _"entonces es verdad, él esta ciego por salvarme y yo… yo… le he dicho todo eso… pero koi?"_

**-Naruto-koi?-,** preguntó arrugando visiblemente el entrecejo.

**-Si Saku-chan es mi novia-,** soltó frío y distante, solo quería herirlo un poco más por todo lo que había sucedido.

Se quedó esperando, pues creía que el moreno le besaría o le prohibiría esa relación, pero… no ocurrió nada de eso. Con una pequeña explosión de humo, pudo notar como el chakra del moreno desaparecía de golpe. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su rostro se volvió a hundir en lágrimas.

**-Kuso, porque Sasu-chan!-,** gritó.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió apareciendo una extrañada Sakura, que se acercó a él sobresaltada por la sangre que caía de su boca.

**-Pero que ha ocurrido aquí?-,** preguntó limpiándole y acariciando con algo de desespero esos lindos hilos dorados.

**-Yo…, Saku-chan… ya no… podemos ser pareja-,** pronunció con sequedad, se alegraba de no poder ver la cara de pena que ahora mantendría la pelirosa.

**-Pero… porque?-,** preguntó confusa abrazándose posesivamente a su cuello.

**-Porque Sasuke… ha vuelto-.**

------

La Gondaime se encontraba en su oficina ojeando los antiguos historiales médicos, llevaba toda la mañana con ello y nada, estaba casi desesperada pero no dejaría de buscar, se lo debía al kitsune por volverle a enseñar lo que en realidad significaba tener un sueño. Los había repasado todos sin ningún resultado aparente, la rabia le envolvía el cuerpo, tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera, sin poder controlase tiró de un manotazo todas las carpetas que había sobre la mesa y un poco más tranquila se dejó caer en la silla. Shizune entró en ese momento quedando sorprendida por el destrozo y desorden que presentaba la habitación.

**-Que ha ocurrido Tsunade-sama?-,** recogía algunos papeles del suelo, pues no podía quedarse quieta ante tal alboroto.

**-Estoy harta de buscar y no encuentro nada que se digne ha hablar del chakra de Kyubi-,** se tendió un poco mas en la silla dejando los brazos en vago, **-supongo que el transplante de un ojo normal sería rechazado, pero no tengo ni idea de que pensar-,** resopló.

-….-, la aprendiza sostenía un viejo documento bastante maltratado por los años, **-esto puede…-,**

**-Que ocurre Shizune?-,** se incorporó un poco y ciñó el entrecejo, no estaba ahora para tonterías.

**-Mira…-,** llevó el documento para verlo las dos juntas, **-son notas del Yondaime-,** explicó.

La rubia le arrebató la hoja y se la acercó al rostro, después de leerla se levantó de golpe de la silla tirándola bruscamente al suelo. La morena se sobresaltó.

**-Corre y llama a todos lo chicos menos a Naruto, y diles que vengan de inmediato-,** ordenó sin dejar de observar el interesante descubrimiento.

La joven salió a toda prisa mientras escuchaba las risitas de triunfo de la Hokage, esbozó una sonrisa y se apresuró en su cometido.

------

El Kazekage alzó su vista ocultándola cuidadosamente por la mano, para que no le dañara el sol. No hacía más de una semana que le habían informado del estado de su ahora íntimo amigo Uzumaki Naruto. Desde que arriesgó su vida por salvarle de Akatsuki mantuvieron un estrecho lazo, raro era el mes que no iba uno en busca del otro quedándose un par de días en la aldea. Estaba enojado pues no le avisaron de la batalla entre el rubio y el sannin, si él hubiera estado allí lo podía haber ayudado, a parte de eso no pudo partir de inmediato hasta solucionar ciertos asuntos importantes en la villa del arena, pero ahora ya estaba allí, para apoyarlo indefinidamente. Había dejado el cargo de Kazekage provisionalmente a su hermano Kankuro y viajado con su hermana. Le dolía la cabeza y algo frustrado se masajeaba las sienes. Cuando llegó a la casa del rubio vio como alguien salía de su ventana. Preocupado se paró dudando en si entrar o seguir a aquella extraña persona, como no se desviaba por ninguna de las dos saltó y se asomó. Lo que vio le dejó algo perplejo, Sakura lloraba abrazando al zorrito pero este estaba como atontado pudiéndose observar claramente como un hilito de sangre caía de su labio inferior. Naruto captó su chakra y arrugó el entrecejo, tardó unos segundos hasta reconocerlo, pero al hacerlo relajó la expresión en señal de tranquilidad.

**-Gaara…-,** se pudo escuchar de sus rojizos labios.

La chica algo sorprendida se volvió hacia el nuevo visitante pero sin soltar a su "ex novio"

**-Que haces aquí?-,** preguntó bastante seria, nunca había aceptado la relación de amistad que mantenían eso dos.

**-Quién te ha hecho esto Naruto?-,** preguntó secamente sin dejar de observar la sangre y sin prestar la menor atención a la pelirosa.

**-Nadie, yo… ven te necesito… amigo-,** pronunció con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos.

Sakura un poco celosa por la acción del rubio se levantó mientras el cobrizo se acercaba, llegó a la puerta y se paró agarrando el pomo con brusquedad e intentando evitar las lágrimas que suplicaban por florecer de aquellos lindos ojos verdes.

**-Iré a pedir consejo a Tsunade-sensei, pero Naru-chan, ten cuidado-,** tras esto se marchó cerrando la puerta despacio.

Gaara se sentó en la cama y acogió al zorrito entre sus brazos como si de un niño se tratara, le regalaba leves pero cariñosas caricias a aquellos mechones dorados que rebeldes se encontraban.

**-Tendrías que haberme llamado, a lo mejor podía haber-,**

**-Evitado que me quedara ciego?-,** cortó el ojiazul, el kage guardó silencio, **-eso sería imposible, lo produjo Kyubi y me hubiera pasado de todas maneras. Lo único que hubiera conseguido avisándote sería poner en peligro otra vida y es no lo podía permitir, además…-, **se separó un poco y se mordió el labio, **-esa era mi guerra entiendes, el me robó a Sasuke!-,** gritó aumentando la sangre derramada.

**-Lo comprendo pero… quién salía de tu cuarto hace unos momentos?-,** _"me lo ocultará, nosotros que sabemos todo uno del otro, se atreverá?"_

**-Te lo diré por que eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho lo sabes, no?-,** su expresión era mas agradecida que tierna.

**-Si, lo sé, Naruto-.**

**-Era Sasuke, no pudo aceptar lo que ha ocurrido y en un ataque de furia me golpeó, pero no se lo tengo en cuenta y tu tampoco deberías, es difícil para una persona como él asimilar todo esto-,** explicó con una mano en el corazón dolorido después de recordar la anterior conversación.

El rostro del rubio estaba totalmente sumido en el recuerdo de su moreno, era tan claro su sentir que al pelirrojo no le era difícil de adivinar, además lo conocía perfectamente. Algo en su mente le pedía a gritos que le preguntara pero no tenía claro si quería conocer la respuesta, su corazón no soportaría que prefiriera antes al Uchiha que a él, pero… no podía ignorarlo así que intentó cambiar en sí la interrogación.

**-Sigues amando a Uchiha Sasuke?-,** se decidió a formular después de tragar saliva dificultosamente.

**-Si te soy sincero… si, lo amo y creo que nunca lo podré olvidar ni en los brazos de Sakura ni en los de ningún otro-,** se separó intentando no ser brusco, limpiándose un par de nuevas lágrimas rebeldes mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

Se apoyó en ella firmemente dejando que la brisa agitara su flequillo y golpeara con suavidad en su cara, cerró los ojos y elevó un poco el cuerpo para dejar más parte al aire. Gaara se levantó despacio y con seguridad se aproximó, con dulzura apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, la cual fue cubierta por otra morena que le devolvía el gesto con el mismo sentimiento. Era un acto que significaba la comprensión de ambos, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos pero igual aceptados. El pelirrojo se agachó un poco, su instinto deseó cazar esos labios tan suaves y atrayentes pero su razón lo negó, ofreciéndole aquel beso en la mejilla.

**-Hasta luego, Naruto-,** pronunció algo triste antes de saltar desde aquella ventana.

**-Ten cuidado Gaara, ten cuidado-,** suspiró con la mano acariciando el beso regalado.

El zorrito sabía de sobra a donde se dirigía su amigo, pero confiaba en él, siempre había sido impulsivo, aún así sabía que no actuaría de forma poco beneficiosa para él. Lo había protegido y cuidado desde aquel día, y no cometería ninguna tontería que estropeara su firme amistad.

------

**_Lo primero decir que este capi va para kandara por ser tan linda y agregarme al msn, aparte de poner de avatar mis dibus y elogiarme tanto, ya se que el que te gusta es el de atracción fatal pero como también has leído este aprovecho y te lo dedico._**

_**Bueno que os aparecido este capi, a mí me ha gustado bastante, si parece algo creído pero es que he disfrutado escribiendo, pero sobre todo gracias a vosotros y a los maravilloso trece reviews que he recibido. Estoy muy feliz porque nunca había tenido tantos, jeje, muchas gracias.**_

**_Espero no haberos defraudado con la llegada de Sasuke y esperabais algo mas impresionante o algo así, no se… lo he puesto así para no adelantar muchas cosas, si no sería muy corto el fic, por lo que veis Tsunade-sama a encontrado una solución para Naruto pero, ejem, no será fácil llevarla acabo, eso lo explicaré en el próximo. Y bueno por la aparición de Gaara jeje, lo siento pero no puedo hacer un fic sin que aparezca mi niño, antes pensé en Neji, que también me gusta para naru pero… como en el primer capi lo puse un poco ñoño con Hina pues preferí dejarlo con ella. Y ahora a comentar algunos reviews._**

**Reviews:**

**Nekoi:** _Bueno mi niña ya ves que pronto mi naru se recuperara, aunque tendrá que pasar por algunos palos antes, y as visto la llegada de Sasu, jeje siempre la tiene que pichiar si es que no tiene remedio, ainsss._

**Ada-chan:** _NO MI NIÑA NO TE MUERAS QUE HARÍA YO SIN TI? TT, si claro como prometí Sakura solo era para animar un poco a Naruto hasta que llegará sasukito y por supuesto nuestro Gaara, jeje. Uff no le hagas eso a la pobre sakurita jajaja que es un poco artiza pero tampoco no hace falta dejarla calva, jeje con lo que presume de pelo, además no estará siempre encima de Naruto jeje, pero si tendrá unos celos que pa que._

**Amazona verde:** _Si se sorprende tanto de que naru derroto a Orochimaru que no se lo creé y le pega, será ¬¬, bueno espero que te haya gustado jeje._

**Kennich:** _Uifff mira que eres lista, me encanta las suposiciones que haces de mis fic, bueno a ver… si sakura se lo pondrá difícil a Sasu pero también esta x aquí mi gaa-chan lindo jeje. Y claro como no Sasuke hizo una de las suyas como siempre, tanto se me veía lo que iba a escribir? No soy buena para las sorpresas ne?_

**Mistinside:** _Pues el final seria feliz y bastante empalagoso entre naru y Sasu, y bueno pues yo creo que lo curaré, hasta tengo pensado como, es que mas o menos de eso irá casi todo el fic, jajaja, espero que la solución que le he buscado os guste, besitos._

**Aoi-Hikawa:** _jeje no te preocupes no suelo dejar nunca un Fanfic tirado, como mucho puedo tardar dos semanas en actualizar pero nada mas, jeje, por ahora nunca me ha pasado. Bueno tranquila, expira y inspira, jeje el final será un sasunaru feliz, no te preocupes, y si ojala fuera sakura en ese momento para pegarle un buen besote a naru pero no puede ser XD, gracias y cuídate tu también._

**Kandara:** _No te mueras mi niña y ten paciencia, jeje sabes que soy un trasto y tardo un montón, además tienes que estar bien para hablar por el msn conmigo linda, jeje besitos cuídate._

**Gachuabel:** _jeje muchas gracias por el halago, te juro que no soy muy buena escribiendo Fanfic pero me los curro mucho, jeje. Y si me he pasado con el pobre naru TT pero tendrá pronto su recompensa XD, y espero que esto no te moleste pero… eres hombre o mujer? Es que me hace ilusión que me lean los hombres, pues solo lo hace uno TT. gracias por tu reviews._

**Yume:** _dios ahora que vuelvo a leer tu review, jeje perdona pero no he escrito nada de lo que has puesto XD, no me he dado cuenta hasta que lo he leído y me ha hecho gracias, hubiera sido también muy buena idea, pero prefiero que antes de pelearse con sakura lo haga con gaara jojojo, soy muy mala, jeje._

**_Ahora lo voy a nombrar a todos, muchas gracias sois unos soles, me habéis echo engordar cinco kilos por lo menos jeje: Nekoi, ada-chan, chy-san, maca-chan15, amazona verde, kennich, mistinside, aoi-hikawa, musa lockheart, kandara, gachuabel, chibi-hinata y yume, ainss por fin terminé XD._**

**_Ya hasta el próximo muchos veces y espero que os haya gustado, gomen por hacer el comentario mas grande que el capi TT_**


	4. Sentimientos conjuntos

Sentimientos conjuntos

La oficina de la Hokage comenzó a llenarse de jounins, ella con una sonrisa triunfante los observaba con alegría. Cuando por fin llegaron todos se decidió a comenzar.

**-Sabéis porque estáis aquí, cierto?-,** la rubia se sentó sin disminuir la presión con la sujetaba el documento.

-**Se trata de la ceguera de Naruto, no?-,** formuló Kiba acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru.

**-Has encontrado una solución Tsunade-sama?-,** preguntó una Ino algo alterada.

**-Más o menos-,** apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y los miró con intensidad.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante pasando una pelirosa algo furiosa sin percatarse de la multitud habló con descuido.

**-Tsunade-sensei, Sasuke-kun ha vuelto y el muy orgulloso a golpeado a…-,** se quedó sin palabras al ver la cara sorprendida de todos y una hinchada vena en la frente de la Hokage, **-que hacéis todos aquí?-,** preguntó entre confundida y molesta.

En ese momento Shizune se adelantó y inclinándose para disculparse se dirigió a ella.

**-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no te encontré, están reunidos porque Tsunade-sama quiere informaros de algo-.**

**-No hace falta explicaciones Shizune-,** comentó molesta la rubia, después interrogó a la joven recién llegada, **-dices que Sasuke a golpeado a quién?-,** _"mira que se lo advertí, este crió me las pagará"_

**-Golpeó a Naru-chan, por lo que me contó creo que no asimiló que pudiera acabar con Orochimaru, y también quiero avisarte de la llegada de Gaara-kun-,** terminó de contar las Haruno.

Todos los jóvenes estaban algo confundidos e inquietos, tantas visitas y acontecimientos solo complicaban las cosas. Shikamaru se rascó al nunca con aire molesto.

**-Esto es problemático, tsk-,** se quejó.

La sannin se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos un poco como meditando.

**-La llegada del Kazekage solo complica las cosas, de sabiendas hemos notado el especial cariño que mantiene hacia Naruto. Sakura, sabe que Uchiha ha vuelto?-,** se masajeó las sienes, aún le duraba el dolor de cabeza y por como tiraba el asunto permanecería durante todo el día.

**-Creo que sí, es ilógico que siento su mejor amigo no le haya contado-,** razonó la medic nin.

**-Bueno dejemos este tema y comencemos a explicar mi descubrimiento-,** a Shizune la apareció una gotita en la cabeza (recordad que en verdad fue ella quién lo encontró), la Hokage se incorporó sentándose adecuadamente, siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes, **-he encontrado notas del Yondaime, no la leeré pero os comentaré mas o menos lo que cuenta, resumiendo si el portador de Kyubi saca las 9 colas pierde completamente los sentidos, los cinco para ser mas exactos. Con 7 pierde la visión y el oído, con 6 la vista y con 5 que son las que él utilizó tiene esperanzas de que recupere la visión, si pasados 2 meses nada habría que recurrir a un transplante-,** resumió parte de la investigación.

**-Na-Naruto-kun… lleva… 1 mes en ese estado, to-todavía ha-hay esperanza-,** reconfortó una tímida Hinata.

**-Te entiendo pero siempre hay que pensar en lo malo para prevenirlo-,** inquirió un serio Neji rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su prima, la cual se limitó a asentir.

**-Como ninja médico estoy totalmente segura que no lo has contado todo Tsunade-sensei, pues el transplante de un ojo normal sería bruscamente rechazado por Kyubi-,** soltó una segura Sakura acercándose entre la multitud hasta la mesa, en la cual posó desafiante una mano, **-cuéntanoslo todo por favor-,** pidió bastante rígida.

La Hokage sonrió y se levantó hacia la ventana donde se apoyó en el bordillo, su mirada había entristecido.

**-Se que clase de ojo haría falta, pero… esta claro que no lo conseguiremos y no quiero ser tan egoísta de pedirlo, sobre todo conociendo a cierta persona-,** explicó seria clavando su mirada en las nubes que empezaban a desaparecer.

**-Si no lo dices tú lo haré yo-,** una Sakura completamente furiosa agarró el documento que descansaba sobre la mesa buscando insistente esa parte, de pronto abrió ampliamente los ojos y apretó fuerte el papel, **-solo sería aceptados los ojos con línea sucesoria, de la villa de Konoha los recomendables sería los de la familia Hyuuga o Uchiha-,** bufó algo anonadada, sintiendo un golpe en su cabeza por parte de la rubia.

**-Dije que no quería que lo supieran, entrometida-,** riñó bastante enfadada.

Todos en la sala quedaron algo estupefactos y en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario después de la noticia.

**-Y-yo…-,** una dulce voz rompió el silencio, -**yo…l-le…donaré un ojo a Na-Naruto-kun-,** pidió Hinata algo más decidida que de costumbre. Neji la observó asombrado.

Tsunade volvió a golpear a Sakura en la cabeza.

**-Ves, ya sabía que pasaría esto, estas contenta con lo que has conseguido-,** gruñó la anciana.

La pelirosa con un ligero movimiento retiró la mano de la sannin y le encaró con furia, después señaló a la morena sin dejar de observar a su sensei.

**-No me importa si ella pierde un ojo con tal de que mi Naruto vuelva a ver!-,** gritó. Todos quedaron extrañado por el egoísmo que había demostrado en ese momento la kunoichi, después de gritar esa brusca frase se dirigió a la Hyuuga, **-si de verdad amas tanto a Naruto, no deberías dudar en entregarle uno-,** le afirmó severamente.

Neji parecía a punto de perder el control, no entendía como aquella chica podía exigir de aquella manera a la morena, se lo tendría que suplicar en cualquier modo. No pudo controlarse y decidió decirle tres cosas bien dichas, pero para la sorpresa de todos alguien se adelantó. Una bofetada resonó en toda la estancia, Haruno se tocó la mejilla sonrojada y observó asombrada a la personal de aquel acto. Ante ella un enfurecido lee la miraba con desprecio.

**-No esperaba esto de ti Sakura-san, me había enamorado de tu dulzura y comprensión, de la amabilidad y compasión de tu alma, cualidades de las que has carecido hace un momento. Hinata-san no esta obligada a nada, perder un ojo es algo muy importante para un ninja, pierdes velocidad y reflejos, ni es algo que se pueda decidir sin meditar, además que tu no tienes derecho a exigirle nada, ya que tu no eres la que le puede ayudar-,** reprochó serio y sin perder la frialdad en su mirada.

**-Lee-san yo…-,** con la mano aún en el rostro observó a la Hyuuga bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada, **-yo lo siento Hinata-chan pero lo quiero tanto o más que tú, no soporto verle así, es tan…doloroso-,** se intentó disculpar, la desesperación la llevó a decir aquella crueles palabras.

**-No importa yo…, se lo daré…, Naruto-kun es alguien muy importante para mí-,** la morena alzó su mirada sonriéndole con ternura a Neji, **-pero ya no le quiero de la misma forma que antes, lo que yo siento es cariño y comprensión, le debo mucho…-,** explicó algo ruborizada por la cálida mirada que le regalaba su primo.

**-Sakura!-,** llamó alguien desde la puerta, una voz firme y atrayente.

Todos se volvieron incluida una confundida pelirosa, cuando lo observó allí parado en la puerta sus ojos se iluminaron, hacía un año y medio que se habían separado, le hacía tanta falta aquella persona, antes de partir se hicieron una promesa pero ella la había roto sin darse cuenta. Sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando olvidarse de todo y con lágrima en los ojos saltó sobre él.

**-Kakashi-kun!-,** gritó agarrándose a su cuello, **-me alegro tanto de verte-,** se aferró a su pecho sin soltarlo.

**-No lo creo Sakura-chan-,** la chica le observó algo sorprendida, **-rompiste tu promesa y si fuera sido por lastima lo comprendería pero… no ha sido así-,** el jounin la separó de él con delicadeza y salió bastante serio por la puerta, dejándola estupefacta y con las lágrimas saltadas.

------

El atardecer caía sobre el valle, el cielo completamente anaranjado era precioso, una vista bastante agradable para cualquiera menos para el que en esos momentos lo observaba. Sasuke sentado recostado en un árbol se apoyaba en la rodilla mientras estirazaba la otra. Estaba completamente furioso, todo había pasado muy rápido y cuando por fin creía que lo había ganado todo, comenzaban de nuevos los problemas.

**-kuso!-,** gritó golpeando el suelo bruscamente con el puño, **-porque he sido tan dobe, ahora comprendo lo que quería decir Hokage-sama, todo esto es mi culpa, maldición, si hubiera llegado antes podría haber evitado que se enfrentara a Orochimaru-sensei, así no habría quedado ciego, yo lo he perdido por completo, que haré ahora, antes vivía para matar a mi hermano, ahora por él… pero si no lo tengo… cual es el camino que debo tomar?-,** recapacitaba en voz alta masajeándose la frente y con la vista en el cielo.

**-Eso quieres decir que te arrepientes?-,** formuló una voz acercándose a él con paso firme y tranquilo.

Sasuke se levantó y lo encaró sin saber muy bien la expresión que demostrar.

**-Gaara… que haces aquí… y de que me tengo que arrepentir?-,** pasó de aturdimiento a prepotencia.

**-Tan orgulloso como siempre, que te quede bien claro que llevo tres años siendo amigo de Naruto, lo sé todo sobre él, y por eso vengo a aclarar unas cuantas cosas contigo-,** le informó con una cara bastante seria, intimidante más bien.

**-No me importa, él esta saliendo con Sakura su sueño de toda la vida, yo sobro en su vida, bastante daño le he hecho ya-,** con resignación se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volteó la cara hacia un lado.

El kage descruzó sus brazos y ciñó el entrecejo, sentía que el chakra fluía incontrolable por su cuerpo, apretó el puño decidido _"alguien le tiene que abrir los ojos a este baka"_, pensó con algo de celos. Sin previo aviso le asestó un puñetazo en la cara haciéndole chocar contra el árbol detrás de él.

Sasuke sonrió por sorpresa, dolorido apoyó las manos en el suelo y escupió un poco de sangre a un lado, se sorprendió pues el pelirrojo no había usado la arena, eso quería decir que no pretendía luchar solo defender el honor de un amigo, _"admirable"_ pensó el moreno.

**-No se porque sonríes, si estas excitado porque crees que a sido un reto te equivocas, solo te he devuelto el puñetazo que le distes a Naruto-,** explicó lamiendo la sangre del Uchiha que quedaba en su puño.

**-No sonrío por eso-,** con un poco de dificultad se levantó tocándose el labio ensangrentado, **-te comprendo, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta, tu lo amas?-,** afinó los ojos, pasando la manga para secar parte de la sangre que escurría de su boca.

**-No lo sé, pero no estoy aquí para lo que piensas, no vengo a amenazarte para que te alejes de él, todo lo contrario, quiero que lo busques y le ayudes a pasar este mal trago, solo tu puedes hacerlo-,** comentó con sus ojos aguamarina clavados en los grises.

**-No conocía tu parte puritana, has cambiado mucho demonio de la arena-,** provocó Sasuke, con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas.

**-Te equivocas si crees que conseguirás algo-,** Gaara le dio al espalda, **-me lo cuenta todo y… muy a mi pesar el que ocupa su corazón no soy yo ni Sakura, eres tú y siempre lo has sido. No podemos intervenir le haríamos más daño, mi felicidad es la suya, si él es feliz contigo yo también lo seré, espero no haberme equivocado contigo Uchiha-,** dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

**-Espera!-,** el pelirrojo se volvió, ante él una mano extendida, **-arigato, Naruto ha estado en buenas manos durante mi ausencia-,** se decidió a expresar algo reacio, con su mirada perdida en el bosque, esperando al que el ofrecimiento fuera aceptado.

Y así lo fue, Gaara le estrechó la mano con firmeza, quedando algo más tranquilo y se dio al vuelta para marcharse, cuando llevaba unos pasos se paró en seco.

**-Seguiré siendo su amigo, lo cuidaré como antes pero no le diré que le quiero, como antes dije no deseo interferir entre su felicidad, así que no le cuentes sobre esta conversación-,** pidió secamente.

**-Entendido, así lo haré-,** afirmó el moreno observando con al fin el kage se alejaba, _"me has dejado totalmente sorprendido Sabaku No Gaara, pero seguiré tu consejo"_, Sasuke se dejó caer en el suelo, notando como la noche iba trayendo el fresco, su cuerpo tiritaba un poco, pero él parecía no inmutarse, intentando decidir como trataría de nuevo con su rubio.

------

Un peligris paseaba algo decepcionado por las calles de Konoha, se reprochaba una y otra vez el haberse enamorado de una cría y encima creer su palabra. Se la veía tan sincera cuando se despidieron, Naruto se había marchado para darles intimidad y ella sin pensarlo le dio un beso en los labios acompañados de un _"te esperaré"_ que sonó tan real y verdadero….Se paró dolido y se agarró el pecho, porque le dolía tanto, como había llegado a querer de esa forma a su alumna?. Era de locos, tanto tiempo protegiéndola y cuidándola, viendo como se hacía mayor bajo su vigilancia había dado sus frutos. Se maldijo una y mil veces por aquello pero… había tomado una decisión, algo infantil para su edad, pero era la definitiva.

Alzó la vida y contempló aquel apartamento, con lo de Sakura había olvidado por completo el estado de su querido alumno. Se sentía horrible por no haber podido ayudarle y aconsejarle como el deber de un buen sensei tenía. Se volvió a introducir las manos en los bolsillos e intentó relajarse. El timbre sonó.

**-Voy!-,** se pudo escuchar desde el interior, poco después la puerta se abrió, antes de que el jounin pudiera hablar el rubio le cortó, **-espera no me lo digas…, ese chakra…, Kakashi-sensei?-,** exclamó sorprendido.

**-El mismo-,** con cariño alborotó un poco sus cabellos con una dulce caricia.

Naruto se apartó para dejarlo pasar con un poco de torpeza, tropezando con el mueble del recibidor y cayendo al frente, por suerte fue sujetado por un brazo de peligris que con elegancia lo pasó por delante de su pecho para evitar la caída.

**-Lo-lo siento-,** un poco entristecido se rascó la nuca, **-todavía no me he acostumbrado a esto-,** comentó dando un pequeño golpecito al mueble, como diciendo "tu que haces en medio"

**-No te preocupes, puedo pasar? Tengo que comentarte algo-,** su expresión siempre sonriente había cambiado a una algo seria, claro todo esto pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

**-Claro adelante-,** dijo acompañándolo al salón donde se sentaron.

------

**_Bueno por fin e terminado el capi, si un poco cortito jeje, gomen, perdonadme porque haya salido muy poco narutin pero quería encarrilar un poco la historia, que esta algo destartalada. Bueno las parejas son sasunaru, kakasaku, nejihina, las principales espero que os guste, con lo del kakasaku lo dudé pero después de darle un par de vueltas creo que a esta niñata lo que le hace falta es un hombre en condiciones, digo yo, además que son catorce años de diferencia, eso es lo que se llevaban mi abuelo y mi abuela, jeje, vale no preguntéis XD._**

**_Os ha sorprendido la actitud de gaa-chan, es que no lo quería poner como el típico prepotente, celoso empedernido, en el fondo es un pedazo de pan y en este fic desde ahora va a salir bien poco, pobre lo meto y lo saco en un plis, XD._**

**_Y bueno sobre el ojito y Hina-chan no puedo adelantar nada pero no os preocupéis esto va a dar muchas vueltas, aunque ya estamos en el ecuador del fic, creo que le quedarán como mucho cinco capis mas, creo. Y si veo que gusta tengo pensada una segunda parte. El próximo hablará de la conversación entre kaka y naru, después la reconciliación y un poco entre nejihina espero que os parezca bien, jeje._**

**_A parte quiero hacer un fic sobre itanaru, os gusta? Es que no he visto ninguno que se centre en ellos y sea largo o este actualizado y a mí me gustan mucho, ainss se ven tan kawai juntos, vale me gustan casi todas las parejas no soy delicada XD._**

_**Esta vez no contestaré reviews, por que son quince y Uffff no tengo tiempo para todo eso, aún así muchísimas gracias me hacéis inmensamente feliz, me alegráis la vida, jaja que exagerada, solo una cosa mas mi ada y nekoi os tengo que pasar una imagen de Itachi y Sasuke que ainsss vais a babear, aaaaaa no es itasasu, es solo que aparecen juntos pero nada más.**_

**_Ahora os nombro gracias a todas: Kasumita, Armonik, AmazonaVerde, AoiHikawa, Nekoi, mistinside, kennich, Hitomy miwa akimoto, maca-chan15, ada-chan, Shiga San, Yume, Kandara, Chibi-Hinata y Kiomi._**

_**Gracias por leerme y besitos.**_


	5. Mi razón de vivir

Mi razón de vivir

Kakashi se frotaba las manos algo nervioso, no sabía como entrarle a su alumno para tratar cierto tema y si él seguía enamorado de ella, no, porque entonces que motivo tendría para dejarla?

**-Naruto quería decirte…-,** su por fin decisión de entrar en el tema fue cortada secamente por el rubio.

**-Si ya lo se kakashi-sensei, estoy feliz de que tu seas el que supervise mi entrenamiento para agudizar mis demás sentidos, sabes que me agradas y reconozco tu enorme fuerza-,** le sonrió con su gesto zorruno.

**-No, Naruto es que quería hablar sobre-,** cuando había esperado para volver a continuar fue cortado por un nuevo impulso del zorrito.

**-Quieres algo?-,** preguntó con una risita nerviosa, levantándose hacia la cocina, tropezando con algo y cayendo de cara al suelo, **-Itte!-,** se quejó con algunas lágrimas y la mano en la rojiza nariz, cuando se despistaba perdía su percepción y chocaba con todo.

El peligris se levantó y se acercó para ayudar a levantarle con una gotita resbalando por su frente, la cara del kitsune mantenía un gesto muy rico, nadie diría que tenía 17 años.

**-Te has echo daño?-,** el chico negó insistente con la cabeza, **-bueno te quería hablar de…-.**

**-Uffff que tarde es no kakashi-sensei, deberías regresar ya a tu casa-,** el rubio seguía diciendo estupideces sin percatarse de todo el rojo que estaba frustrando la cara de su maestro.

**-Vas a parar ya de cortarme!-,** le gritó sentándolo con él en el sillón.

Naruto se sobresalto y se rascó la nuca nervioso, en el fondo sabía el porque se encontraba allí Hatake y no era precisamente para visitarle, solo quería aclarar un par de cosas.

**-Kakashi-sensei, yo no amo a Sakura-chan, gomen he sido un egoísta-,** triste cerró los opacos ojitos y jugó con sus dedos, **-a sabiendas que te prometió esperarte yo la acepté, pasaba por un mal momento y las esperanzas de que Sasuke regresara eran casi nulas, por eso yo…-,** se intentaba justificar, de verdad que se sentía bastante rastrero con todo aquello, no quería dañar el orgullo y el corazón de su sensei, que más que eso era como un amigo.

**-Entonces, tu amas a Sasuke-kun?-,** preguntó bajito como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera un secreto y esperó ansioso a que fuera una respuesta afirmativa.

**-Yo, pues… no creo que este sea el mo-,** se paró al sentir de nuevo un chakra ya identificado indiscutiblemente, estar parado cerca de allí, diría que en la ventana, **-haremos algo, yo cuando pueda hablaré con ella y ya te contaré, por mí no tienes que preocuparte, busca a otros posibles pretendientes que tendrá que tener muchos, con lo linda que es…-,** pronunciaba dándole empujoncitos y sacándolo a la puerta.

**-Pero que te ocurre ahora Naruto?-,** formuló intentando mirarle, sintiendo los golpecitos en su espalda y como ya estaba frente a la puerta, suspiró, **-da, da ya me voy pero espero que hables con ella a mi favor-,** le sonrió.

**-Que sí, me lo imagino todo feliz con esa sonrisita habitual de pervertido-,** soltó el kitsune riendo a carcajadas.

**-Eh?-,** _"Sonrisa de pervertido yo, je, que cosas se trae este rubio",_ **-bueno por esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero recuerda dentro de dos días estaré aquí para empezar el entrenamiento así que prepárate-,** le informó alzando la mano en gesto de despedida y comenzando a caminar, después se la observó con una gotita en la cabeza _"seré idiota, si no me ve…" _pensó avergonzándose de si mismo. Se las metió en los bolsillos y siguió camino a su casa.

Naruto cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella, intentando tranquilizarse respiró hondo, progresando en el control de su respiración.

**-A que has venido?-,** preguntó serio esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro.

Sasuke se decidió a entrar por esa ventana en la que había estado oculto y se fue acercando despacio, su corazón se agitaba al estar cerca del zorrito pero a la vez se encogía al observar sus opacados ojitos azulones, no podía dejar de maldecirse y echarse la culpa por la ceguera de su ex compañero.

Mediante se acercaba el rubio podía escuchar los latidos del moreno, como era posible, sus sentidos se estaban agudizando considerablemente y en un tiempo impresionante. Escuchó también como llevaba una mano al pecho y el roce de los dientes aprisionando su labio inferior, esos gestos significaban que se sentía mal, tal vez culpable?.

**-No te estoy reprochando nada, en sí no tendría porque hacerlo, ya que el único culpable es Orochimaru-,** expresó intentando mantener su semblante serio.

**-Yo… he escuchado toda la conversación, y… quería preguntarte algo…-,** apretó la tela de su camisa y aumentó la presión que ejercía sobre su labio, _"ya se que me ama, me lo ha dicho Gaara, ahora la cuestión es si me lo confirmará…"_ **-Naruto…-,** este volteó su cara hacia la dirección el que se encontraba el moreno, **-que es… lo que sientes por mí?-,** por fin lo había soltado ahora solo quedaba ver su reacción.

El kitsune abrió los ojos sorprendido y de repente pequeños destellos parecieron cruzar toda aquella oscuridad, sería por la impresión de las palabras escuchadas o… es que empezaba a curarse?. El nerviosismo en el tono de voz del Uchiha era mas que evidente, Naruto se pensó que decir, también el porque de la pregunta, sería lastima, responsabilidad, culpabilidad o por alguna remota idea podría ser porque le amara, si era esto último el moreno había cambiado mucho, pues… hace algunos años el nunca lo hubiera asumido, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, pero el hombre que estaba delante de él no era aquel niño, ya nada era igual. Se decidió.

**-Solo te contestaré, si tú me explicas que soy yo para ti, que significo en tu vida-,** intentó que la frase fuera lo suficientemente persuasiva y acorraladora como para que el otro soltara prenda.

Sasuke tragó saliva dificultosamente, desde cuando Naruto se había vuelto tan perspicaz e inteligente, le había dejado sin salida con un simple comentario, el cual o contestaba para seguir hablando o lo negaba como única opción la huida sin aclarar nada, su último recurso elegir cada palabra cuidadosamente.

**-Tu siempre has sido alguien muy importante para mí, dobe-,** comenzó a explicar, aquel último insulto provocó un estremecimiento al zorrito, pues era ya mucho tiempo sin escucharlos, **-siempre he dado mi vida por ti y lo volvería a hacer, solo tengo dos razones por la cual seguir vivo, matar a mi onisan que cumplí hace poco y tú, recordarte sonreír es lo que hace que mis pies decidan seguir caminado, que mi corazón decida seguir latiendo, yo…-,** _"por kame, esto es demasiado vergonzoso"_ desvió la vista aturdido, el kitsune se mantenía serio en la entrada, su rostro demostraba pena, acaso lo rechazaría, **-resumiendo que tu eras la única razón que me queda para estar vivo-,** terminó con un gran rubor y completamente ansioso por conocer la sentencia de Naruto.

Este se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños, se levantó de donde estaba echado y algo lastimero y un poco furioso, se acercó al moreno que lo miraba expectante sin saber que hacer ni las intenciones del otro.

Una cachetada quedó marcada en la cara de Sasuke, atónito no sabía que pensar, decidió dejar por unos momentos la mente en blanco y parparse la mejilla dolorida.

**-Yo…-,** Naruto empezó a sollozar, **-también te amo Sasuke, porque diantres me tienes que hacer sufrir tanto?-,** lágrimas refulgían de sus ojos vacíos con ferocidad, dejando su cara empapada en pocos segundos.

Colocó sus manitas temblorosas en el pecho del Uchiha y algo avergonzado apoyó su cabecita entre ellas, estaba totalmente abochornado pero necesitaba sentir aquella calidez, disfrutar de aquel olor tan característico y embriagarse con los sentimientos que envolvían todo su ser.

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a que el rubio lo hubiera correspondido, y encima ahora estaba abrazado a él, podía sentirle pegado completamente, sin distancia aparente. El calor de sus lágrimas mojar su azulada camiseta, sus movimientos bruscos ante los sollozos que se iban apaciguando a cada momento que pasaban juntos. Entonces fue cuando decidió rodearlo con sus brazos, estrecharlo entre ellos y besar sus cabellos dorados, para después apoyar su cabeza en ellos.

**-He esperado tanto por esto…-,** suspiró el moreno, suave y tranquilizadoramente.

**-Por fin puedo tenerte, sin nada que se oponga-,** dejó escapar retirándose un poco para secar sus lágrimas, levantó el rostro y le acarició la mejilla que ante había golpeado, con suavidad y dulzura, irradiando puro amor en su tacto, **-te amo Sasuke-.**

Enternecido por las cariñosas palabras dedicadas, acarició con la suya la mano del rubio y apoyó su cara en ella.

**-Yo también, Naruto-.**

El zorrito sonrió con ternura y el moreno lo sujetó del mentón acercándose despacio a sus labios, provocando más el deseo en el pequeño para que los sellara. Se posó sobre ellos rozándolos delicadamente, dándose toques incitantes, notando su ternura y suavidad. El kitsune ante la pasión de su cuerpo lo sujetó por la nuca, mientras que el ojigris le envolvía las caderas. El beso se volvió más fogoso y entremezclaron sus bocas con suaves movimientos dejando a sus lenguas resurgir y disfrutar del juego entrelazándose entre ellas.

Sasuke sin cortar aquel apasionado contacto lo recogió entres sus brazos y lo cargó con delicadeza, el rubio se dejó hacer sintiéndose feliz y por una vez… querido. Se separaron y el mayor lo observó, parecían como si sus ojitos zafiro hubieran recobrado aquella brillantez que un día los caracterizaban, cada vez se enamorada un poco más de él.

**-Naruto… quieres…-,** se ruborizó pero sin dejar de observar cada gesto en su zorrito.

**-Por ese pasillo-,** lo señaló, **-la tercera puerta de la derecha-,** soltó juguetonamente.

El Uchiha antes de reaccionar se quedó de nuevo embobado observando sus labios y después de dejar escapar una risita por el comentario lo volvió a besar, mientras lo llevaba al dormitorio. Esto le resultaba mucho mas satisfactorio, más aún que cuando le rebanó la cabeza a su hermano, se estaba dando cuenta que aquel pequeño era la primera y única razón de su existencia.

------

En la residencia Hyuuga, una dulce chica morena se encontraba sentada en su cama, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente envuelto por un delicado camisón transparente, pudiéndose ver a través de él perfectamente su ropa interior. Sumida en sus pensamientos miraba la luna llena que desde su ventana iluminaba su rostro. No podía dejar de pensar que darle un ojo a Naruto sería una deshonra para su familia, que alguien que no llevara el digno apellido pudiera utilizar el Byakuga, a parte de eso podrían llegar hasta en pensar matarla.

**-Porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil…?-,** susurró inspeccionando el astro plateado como esperando su respuesta.

Entonces su pequeño cuerpecito se sobresaltó al escuchar dos golpes en la puerta, la observó por unos instantes e intentando tranquilizarse respiró hondo.

**-Pase-,** pronunció con su dulzura habitual.

Esta se abrió un poco y Neji apareció tras ella, con semblante algo serio y se podría decir que hasta tímido.

**-Puedo pasar, quiero hablar contigo, Hinata-chan-,** pidió con la cabeza gacha y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Neji onisan, m-me alegro que por fin me ha-hables con más confianza, pa-pasa por favor-,** le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

El moreno la miró más tranquilo y dio algunos pasos hacia ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la contempló, se veía tan hermosa con ese camisón fino y la luna resplandeciendo su rostro que no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera un poco. Sabía que era una de las chicas mas lindas de la aldea, pero su belleza en esos momentos era incomparable, única, además que si se fijaba un poco hasta podía divisar su ropa interior, era blanca y muy elegante. De repente sintió como la sangre acudía a su nariz y tuvo que volverse para tranquilizarse.

**-Hinata-chan, puedes meterte en la cama para que podamos hablar?-,** pidió nervioso y ahora así, totalmente ruborizado.

La ojiblanca alzó una ceja y se quedó pensativa, para que quería que se metiera en la cama, acaso pensaba hacerle algo, o por el contrario es que no le agradaba su cuerpo y no quería observarla en camisón, la primera opción la ponía nerviosa y la segunda triste, así que de todas maneras le hizo caso, la destapó y se introdujo en ella, tendiéndose completamente.

**-Ya lo he hecho, Neji onisan-,** llamó su atención con vocecita apagada.

El mayor se volvió hacia ella sorprendido por la forma de hablar y la tristeza que emanaba, _"es que no se da cuenta que es tan linda, que para mí es pecado observarla?"_ se preguntó a si mismo. Decidiéndose en un atisbo de valor a acercarse, se sentó a su lado.

La joven lo miró extrañada, notando como se colocaba a su lado apoyando los codos en sus piernas y la cara en sus manos, después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

**-No voy a permitir que le des un ojo a Uzumaki Naruto-,** sentenció fríamente observando el escritorio que tenía enfrente.

Hinata sorprendida se incorporó quedando a su izquierda, su rostro estaba algo angustiado, a cualquier precio tenía que conseguir que al menos su apreciado primo la entendiese.

**-Yo siento que se lo debo, además él no es cualquiera, es alguien importante para mí-,** musitó intentando cambiarle de parecer.

**-He dicho que no, y no hay nada más que hablar-,** inquirió mirándola con total seriedad y convencimiento en sus palabras.

La peliazul se sentó sobre sus piernas, en la cama claro esta, y lo encaró, aceptando su fría mirada y devolviendo una de decepción, apretó los puños y se abrazó a si misma, acompañando al gesto con varias lágrimas que se deslizaban con total libertad por sus mejillas.

**-No me esperaba esto de ti Neji-kun, ese chico me enseñó a no rendirme, a convencerme a mí misma de que la vida tiene un porque y estamos en ella para algo, que no hay camino sin un sueño o destino sin esperanza. Cuantas veces crees que he pensado en suicidarme?-,** sus lágrimas resurgían con fuerza, casi con desesperación, el chico estaba pasmado por las palabras escuchadas, **-si no fuera sido por él recuerdo de su fuerza de voluntad lo hubiera hecho, te lo aseguro. Y ahora me quieres negar, que a la persona que inconscientemente a conseguido que siga adelante le done un ojo, es que eres un egoísta y lo peor ha sido descubrir que en todo este tiempo no as conseguido cogerme ni un poco de cariño-,** su llanto se había calmado quedando en sollozo, pero aún se abrazaba con si tuviera frío internamente.

El moreno ciñó el entrecejo ante el acusamiento de su prima, puede ser que no le comprendiera y en realidad pensara eso de él, pero lo que más le dolía no era todo el tema del rubio sino que creyera que no la quería, estaba loca, si era la persona más importante para él, la única.

Furioso agarró a la chica con brusquedad y la tendió en la cama, se posicionó sobre ella y agarró sus muñecas para que no se moviera.

**-Hinata…-,** le susurró.

**-Neji onisan…-,** respondió aturdida.

Lo observaba algo asustada, porque la miraba de aquella forma tan penetrante y profunda, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella, entrar a su piel y quemarla, era una sensación algo extraña pero en cierto modo la excitaba, como podía pensar en eso en un momento con este?. Aún así aquellos ojos blancos la analizaban y la poseían haciéndola estremecer con ese simple contacto.

**-Escucha esto, no quiero que estés en peligro de muerte, yo le daré un ojo a Naruto, así pagaré tu deuda con él y de paso la mía sin tener que exponer tu vida a ningún riesgo-,** explicó agudizando más aquella sexy y atrayente mirada.

**-Nande?-,** su voz un hilito casi ininteligible.

**-Hinata-chan, eres lo único que me importa de esta vida y no dejaré que te hagan nada, aunque me tenga que oponer al clan Hyuuga o al mundo entero-.**

**-Yo…, n-no se que de-decir-,** pronunció entrecortadamente, su cuerpo parecía temblar sin control.

**-No…-,** posó un dedo en sus labios, **-digas nada…-,** se acercó despacio.

Ante la escasa distancia la peliazul cerró los ojos y el chico unió sus labios, en un delicado y tierno beso que duró unos simples segundos. Cuando esta los volvió a abrir su primo ya no estaba, la puerta visiblemente abierta.

Se tocó el pecho que se agitaba acelerado y se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la entrada.

**-Ai shiteru Neji-kun-,** susurró levemente.

Al lado de la habitación el moreno escuchó la respuesta a sus sentimientos y no pudo evitar doblar una sonrisa.

**-Yo también, Hinata-chan-.**

------

_**Y aquí el final del quinto capi, Uffff que trabajazo me ha costado, gomen por el retraso, espero que os haya gustado, aunque parece que estoy corriendo mucho, no?**_

_**Bueno quiero dedicar esta ultima parte a mi niña nekoi que sé que le gusta mucho el nejihina, jeje es la primera vez que he escrito sobre ellos, así que gomen si no ha estado a la altura, pero por lo menos lo he intentando.**_

_**Os gustaría que en el próximo hubiera lemon, claro esta de sasunaru, es que me gustaría escribirlo todo dulce y tierno, ainss que monada, pero eso sería darle mucha comida a Sasuke, aunque ya se ha rebajado a decir sus sentimientos a pesar de su orgullo pero no se, jeje haber vosotros que me decís, vale?**_

**_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, que este es mi fic con mas excito, claro y el itanaru, cualquiera lo hubiera creído XD_**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Anzu Zoldick, chy-san, maca-chan15, kennich, Yume, Hitomy miwa akimoto, Amazona Verde, Ada-chan, kasumita, Armonik, Nekoi, Kandara, estherkyubi, chus._

_**Las subrayadas son las que me han apoyado desde un principio y an estado en todos mis fic, o tenga alguna relación especial con ellas, jeje.**_

_**Por último tengo que advertir, que a lo mejor estoy algún tiempo sin escribir, pues estoy en los exámenes finales de este trimestre y me juego mucho, espero que lo entendáis y sobre todo me esperéis, besos y muchas gracias por leer.**_


	6. Tu eres todo para mí

_**Este capi se lo dedico a mi amiga Estherkyubi, que aunque solo haya leído el primero quiero agradecerle todo el esfuerzo de aguantarme casi todos los días por msn, un besitos nena, te agradezco que me leas, y bueno si no tienes tiempo de dejarme reviews no importa, tu a tu ritmo n.n**_

**Tú lo eres todo para mí**

El Kazekage caminaba un poco triste por las calles de Konoha, aún habiendo sido él el que fue ha hablar con el Uchiha, la escena que observó en casa de su zorrito le dolió, pero sabía que las cosas tenías que ser así, la felicidad del pequeño estaba junto a aquel chico y no con él.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar que una chica que llegaba corriendo, chocara con su capa de arena que instintivamente le protegió. Esta cayó al suelo tocándose con un gesto algo doloroso la frente.

**-Con que coño he chocado?-,** se preguntó con un genio algo súbito.

**-Eso te pasa por ir siempre tan despistada-,** se burló con una sonrisita de superioridad.

La chica cuando se dio cuenta que era aquel pelirrojo, le miró con desprecio y se sacudió molesta su mini falda beig, levantándola para apartar y despejar de tierra las mallas negras que llevaba debajo.

**-Tenía que ser tú, eres molesto-,** sin mirarle echó a andar pasando por su lado.

Viniéndole a la cabeza una idea de donde se podría dirigir la pelirosa la agarró con brusquedad del brazo y la retuvo, mirándola con cierta sospecha. Ella algo sorprendida por el agarre se retiró al momento.

**-A donde vas Sakura?-,** preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Voy a casa de Naruto-kun, je, tienes miedo a que vuelva conmigo?-,** sonrió con prepotencia.

**-Mejor no vayas y deja de decir estupideces, bien sabes que ni tu ni yo nos quedaremos con él-,** su rostro completamente serio indicó a la joven que algo sucedía.

**-Si lo dices por Sasuke-kun lo dudo, no creo que le perdone, además nunca he notado que sea gay-,** afirmó muy segura.

Gaara se echó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, lo ingenua y despistada que podía llegar a ser la pelirosa en ciertos momentos le hacía gracia.

**-Serás inteligente para la medicina, pero para los hombres, pésima-,** sonreía burlón.

**-A que te refieres?-,** Sakura estaba algo ofendida.

**-El Uchiha es el mas gay de todos, desde un principio se le notaba, después cuando Naruto te quería tu le ignorabas y ahora que le distes esperanzas a tu sensei y se enamora de ti, tu te empeñas en perseguir al rubio a pesar de conocer su amor por Sasuke-,** la chica alzó una ceja y después bajó la cabeza avergonzada, **-esto no me incumbe pero que sientes por tu sensei?-,** preguntó para intentar ayudarla en su dilema.

**-Pues…-,** la ojiverde se apoyó justo al lado del pelirrojo, **-no se si amo a Naruto-kun o a Kakashi-kun, es un cariño totalmente distinto, con mi rubio es ternura y con mi sensei es atracción, cariño pero con algo de lujuria, no se explicarlo, tu…-,** lo miró con timidez, **-que opinas?-.**

**-Creo que…-,** suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la pared, **-que lo que sientes por Naruto es cariño y amistad por tantos años juntos y lo que sientes por Kakashi creo que admiración que pasó a amor, o por lo menos pienso yo-,** se quedó observando la luna en silencio.

**-Arigato Gaara-kun-,** la chica se separó y con las manitas entrelazadas le sonrió abiertamente, **-me has ayudado mucho, tengo las cosas ahora más claras-,** y le dio un agradecido beso en la mejilla.

**-…-,** se la tocó y se quedó confuso viendo marchar.

**-Me voy a casa, espero que no veamos pronto, sayonara-,** gritó corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano.

El Kazekage sonrió y siguió su camino, esta ya era la segunda buena acción del día, si seguía así pasaría de un sangriento demonio a una hermanita de la caridad. Ante este pensamiento una gotita resbaló por su frente y decidió que mejor no buscarle definición alguna, sino se arrepentiría de sus actos.

**------**

El zorrito se encontraba tendido en la cama, boca arriba y algo tembloroso esperaba alguna caricia de su precioso moreno, este lo había recostado y dejado allí por el momento, estaba nervioso pues era su primera vez y con la persona que amaba, pero no poder observarlo lo acongojaba, lo que daría por disfrutar al máximo este momento.

Sasuke a un lado de la cama y lo observó fijamente, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en la silla, el calzado y por último los pantalones quedando únicamente en bóxer. Sus mejillas experimentaban un agradable color rosado, estaba totalmente ruborizado pero tenía claro que le haría el amor lo más tierno y cariñosamente posible a su rubio.

Se acercó despacio a él y posó su rodilla en la cama, para poco después apresarlo entre sus brazos y piernas, como siempre mirándolo a los bellos ojos azules, que aunque opacos irradiaban felicidad junto a algo de pudor. Naruto al sentir el hundimiento de esta y el leve roce provocado ante la acción se estremeció, estaban tan cerca que podía olerle, un aroma inconfundible, único y el cual siempre le cautivaba.

**-Sa… suke…-,** estaba tan nervioso que tenía las dos manos en alto sin mover ni un solo dedo.

**-Si?-,** contestó acercando su rostro un poco más al contrario, dejando ya que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran.

**-E-estoy algo nervioso…, yo nunca-**

**-Tócame-,** ante la petición el kitsune dejó escapar una mueca de sorpresa.

**-Eh?-,** fue lo único que llegó a decir.

**-Siento con todo el alma que no puedas verme, ni saber que expresión demuestro en cada momento pero…-,** agarró una de las morenas manos y despacio la posó en su mejilla, **-si me tocas y notas mi temblar, cada vez que me agite o me estremezca, sabrás que el causante de todo ese placer y amor eres tú, Naruto-,** colocó la otra mano morena en su cintura y el acarició con detenimiento los dorados cabellos.

**-Sasu-chan… me alegro… de que estés… conmigo-,** notó como su corazón se encogía ante las dulces palabras del moreno y algunas rebeldes lágrimas vidriaron sus ojos, **-no quiero que me dejes nunca, yo…-,** una resbaló haciendo un camino limpio y brillante, **-no podía vivir sin ti, no lo soportaría-,** su vocecilla se apagaba mezclándose con un sollozo a la vez que captaba la extrema suavidad de la pálida mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar en leves rocecitos.

**-Na… ruto…-.**

Aproximó su rostro lo suficiente para posar sus finos labios en los carnosos del zorrito, este cerró sus lindos zafiros para admirar toda la belleza y hermosura del momento, creía que su pecho explotaría por la velocidad con que palpitaba. Rodeó su nuca mientras el mayor pasaba ahora a su cuello dándole pequeños besitos húmedos, provocando más el rubor en sus mejillas y que inclinara algo la cabeza para ofrecerle más espacio.

Deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen del pequeño, subiendo la camiseta con tranquilidad y con ayuda del Uzumaki que levantó algo el cuerpo se la terminó de retirar. Bajó ahora hasta el pecho, primero lo acarició por completo para después acoger entre la calidez de sus labios un rosadito pezón y presionarlo con delicadeza.

**-Mmm… Sasu-chan… me da vergüenza pero… se siente muy bien…-,** jadeó ante el placer sentido, aquella lengua rozar sus sensibles pezones le hacía agitarse de estremecimiento.

**-Me alegro…-,** llegó a los pantalones negros y indicando con un roce al rubio para que levantara algo el trasero, se los quitó lanzándolas sobre la camiseta, se quedó observando el resultado y sonrió con vergüenza, **-ahora disfrutaremos de lo que se esconde tras esos bóxer-,** después de esa frase que aturdió al menor agarró la gomilla y con perspicacia también se los retiró.

Naruto no pudiendo aguantar más sus nervios, se atapó su intimidad y apretó con fuerza sus ojitos.

**-No… no puedo…-,** decía ruborizado a más no poder.

El moreno sonrió con dulzura ante la extrema timidez y se inclinó sobre aquella zona, lamiéndole las manos y en algún momento lo que con tanto ahínco intentaban cubrir. Uzumaki dio un gritito sordo y las separó dejándole total libertad, pero eso si agarrando su cara, para con su tacto no perder acción alguna. Un poco más contento por haber conseguido su propósito, agarró con suma delicadeza aquella erección y se dedicó a darle el trato apropiado, Naruto gemía extasiado sujetándose a los fieros cabellos azulados, haciendo presión y acelerando él mismo el ritmo a seguir. El Uchiha obedeció gustoso, hacer goza a su koi era su máxima prioridad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el gritito placentero abandonara los carnosos labios y un espeso néctar embriagara la boca del vengador.

**-Te ha gustado?-,** preguntó trepando por el cuerpo hasta llegar frente a su carita.

El rubio bañado en pudor giró el rostro por la vergüenza y asintió con un leve movimiento afirmativo. Sasuke le agarró suavemente el mentón y le plantó un dulce beso lamiendo con ternura toda la comisura de sus labios. El kitsune sacó su lengua y ambas fuera, le dio un par de rocecitos suaves, después le sonrió.

Uchiha se miró y tras esto le observó a él, decidiéndose a preguntar algo clave para ese momento.

**-Naru-chan… en cualquier otra situación yo… bueno… pero ahora si quieres tu…-.**

**-No-,** respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

**-Como?-,** extrañado por la forma decidida de la negación, alzó una ceja.

**-Yo quiero ser tuyo, estremecerme bajo tu cuerpo y sentirte dentro de mí, se tu el que me tome por favor, yo siempre ha tendido claro que este momento sería así, no lo estropees por lástima Sasu-chan-,** de sus infinitos ojitos empezaban nuevamente a brotar brillantes perlitas.

**-Gomen-,** respondió algo apenado besando cada párpado con dulzura.

Volvió a descender y separando un poco más las piernas morenas, lamió con detenimiento aquella zona cálida e intima que saboreaba con infinito placer, Naruto dejó escapar varios suspiros a la vez que se mordía el labio. Tras unos minutos de ronroneos y lamidas, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado. Para mayor facilidad alzó al kitsune entre sus brazos y se tendió él, dejándolo sentando en sus caderas.

El rubio temblando agarró el miembro del Uchiha y lo colocó bajo su entrada, con una mueca de molestia en su carita y sus manos adheridas al pálido pecho, bajó su trasero introduciéndose la masculinidad por completo. Cuando estuvo dentro suspiró acompañando a un pequeño gemidito del moreno.

**-Gomen, ahora… no puedo moverme-,** estaba ruborizado a más no poder, pero sentía que el malestar desparecía fugazmente.

**-Te esperaré por siempre, mi pequeño-,** posó sus manos en las blanditas nalgas y las acarició con dulzura intentando relajarlo.

Su respuesta fue una amplia sonrisa y unos primeros movimientos, lentos pero constantes, intentando aguantar el placer Sasuke las sujetó con más presión y aceleró el ritmo. Naruto no sintiendo ya ningún tipo de dolor, saltaba cada vez con más pasión, provocando pequeños golpecitos extremos a la vez que dejaba las uñas señaladas en su koi.

**-Mmm… por Kami… Sasu-chan… esto se siente… tan rico… si por lo menos pudiéramos ir más rápido… mmm… ah!-,** gemía con una voz tan sensual que el mismo corazón del Uchiha se agitaba.

**-Eso esta hecho-.**

Sin romper la unión colocó debajo suyo al rubio y alzó sus piernas hasta los hombros, dejando más facilidad y profundidad a la penetración, acelerando rápidamente el compás.

**-Ah… la notó tan dentro de mí…, sigue así por favor!-,** suplicaba con un rostro angelical y apresando las sabanas entre sus dedos.

Sasuke lo miraba embobado, estaba seguro que no había nada en este mundo tan lindo como él, dulce, infantil, ingenuo, mimoso, su niño era único, no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de perderlo. Se aferró a sus caderas con desespero y se hundió con fuerza en él, aumentando los gemidos y sintiendo como el éxtasis lo recorría.

**-Yo… mmm… ah… no… puedo… más... termina conmigo… mi amor…-,** pidió con lágrimas de placer invadiendo sus lindos ojos grises.

Naruto se incorporó un poco y se agarró a su cuello, notando un despliegue de goce que contraía con fuerza todos sus músculos.

**-Sasu-chan… no… puedo… ah!-,** gimió alcanzando la cúspide.

**-Oh… Naru-chan… si te estrechas así yo… yo… yo… ah!-.**

El moreno cayó sobre le pecho del kitsune agotado, ambas respiraciones aceleradas se acompasaron cuando sellaron el encuentro con un tierno y dulce beso final.

**-Te amo Sasuke-koi-,** confesó con un leve rubor y sus manitas acariciando las dos mejillitas.

**-Yo también, te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo-,** se echó a un lado y lo atrajo hacia él, ofreciéndole todo su calor.

**-Ese es mi mayor deseo, y quería… decirte algo…-,** se acomodó en el regazo del Uchiha como si de un niño mimoso se tratase.

**-Si?-,** formuló dedicándole agradables caricias a aquel sedoso cabello dorado.

**-Aunque no te haya visto, he captado cada sentimiento de placer y amor que nos hemos regalado, esto para mí a sido un sueño, prométeme que te quedarás aquí, conmigo-,** pidió haciendo arrumacos en el pálido pecho.

**-Me quedaré tan pegado a ti, que me vendré a vivir contigo, claro… si tu… quieres…-,** claramente sonrojado desvió la vista hacia otro lugar.

El zorrito con uno de su momentáneos impulsos se sentó y desvió su cuerpecito hacia la dirección del moreno.

**-De verdad?-,** se sorprendió irradiando inmensa felicidad.

**-Hai-,** afirmó tímidamente.

**-Arigato, Sasu-chan!-,** gritó abalanzándose a su cuello y quedándose pegado a él.

**-Arigato a ti por enseñarme lo que de verdad importa en esta vida-.**

Naruto palpó su rostro y rozó con delicadeza sus labios, delineándolos. Sasuke observó como se acercaba y se hundieron en un cariñoso beso, demostrando su gran amor mutuo.

**------**

Sakura estaba parada frente a una gran puerta malva, se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa, y con su mano temblorosa la golpeó un par de veces. Se atusó el pelo rosado y se mojó un poco los labios. Al cabo de unos segundos se abrió apareciendo tras ella un kakashi soñoliento por haber pasado una mala noche y con unos simples pantalones anchos cómodos para dormir. La ojiverde se quedó algo retraída, verlo allí sin camisa, el cabello alborotado y sobretodo sin la mascara era demasiado, tan lindo….

**-Kakashi-kun yo…-.**

El peliplateado se frotó algo los ojitos y pestañeó un par de veces, estaba aún dormido o había escuchado la voz de su niña?.

**-Sakura?-.**

**-Kakashi-kun puedo pasar?-,** estaba avergonzada pero quería aclararle que en verdad lo amaba a él.

-**Bueno es que… ahora no me pillas en un buen momento…-,** se intentaba disculpar sudando escandalosamente.

Haruno no daba crédito a lo escuchado, aún estaría enfadado por su confusión hacia los sentimientos por Naruto? Pensando en un posible rechazo se apoyó en su pecho y lo abrazó.

**-Kakashi-kun… gomen por comportarme como una cría, yo estuve hablando con un amigo y… me enseñó que debo dejar la lástima aún lado y centrarme en mis verdaderos sentimientos, yo…-.**

**-Kakashi ocurre algo?-,** Iruka se asomó por detrás del jounin y observó a la joven, conociendo su metedura de pata, volvió a entrar rápidamente para vestirse con algo más que los simples pantalones.

Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a llorar en silencio, no podía creerse que su sensei la hubiera traicionado tan bajamente y de nuevo se interponía otro chico. El chunnin estaba en las mismas fachas que el peliplateado y eso no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

**-No es lo que parece Sakura-chan, te lo aseguro-,** mientras que intentaba disculparse el castaño abandonó la casa.

**-Siento haberos molestado, espero que estés bien Kakashi, hasta luego-,** y con una de sus tiernas sonrisas se marchó.

**-Yo también me voy, la que he molestado he sido yo-,** su voz temblaba acompañando a su sollozo.

**-Espera Sakura-,** kakashi la agarró del brazo e intentó retenerla, pero ella se agitaba para soltarse algo desesperada, **-por favor no llores, espera-,** y la apretó chocándola contra su pecho, ella se acomodó en él resignándose, **-ven, pasa y hablamos-,** la rodeó por los hombros y la hizo pasar a la casa, cerrando la puerta con el otro brazo.

------

Naruto se despertó y algo asustado de encontrarse solo, palpó el otro lado de la cama, para su alegría allí estaba su moreno durmiendo profundamente, le besó con dulzura la pálida mejillita y se sentó. Lo primero que tenía que hacer hoy era hablar con Tsunade para explicárselo todo, pues de sobra sabía que no lo aceptarían de nuevo en la villa si no intermediaba por él. Se vistió a toda prisa y agudizando su percepción salió a toda prisa de la casa. Calculó el tiempo que tardaba en cada dirección y en su mente lo acomodó con el recuerdo de las calles de Konoha. Llevaba diez minutos corriendo cuando una voz le frenó.

**-Hey cieguito, de nada por traerte de vuelta-,** se escuchó con algo de burla.

**-Ese despreciable todo de indiferencia y este resentido chakra, eres tu no, Sai?-,** preguntó volteando su carita hacia el muchacho.

**-Vaya sorpresa, si me puedes conocer, tenía que habérmelo imaginado del shinobi que venció a Orochimaru-,** se acercó al zorrito y le acaricio una mejillita, **-aún no me has dado las gracias-,** pronunció aumentando los cariñosos roces.

**-Gracias porque?-,** se retiró lo suficiente para romper el contacto, visiblemente molesto.

**-A quién te crees que ordenaron perseguirte y después de la cruel batalla te trajo a Konoha? Si no hubiera estado allí, ahora serías comida para gusanos, mi cieguito-,** comentó ahora revolviéndole los dorados cabellos.

**-Yo…-,** puso mala cara y concienciándose de la situación, no pudo más que aceptar la verdad, **-arigato Sai-,** soltó al final desviando la cara hacia el lado contrario.

**-Eso esta mejor, je, y a donde ibas?-.**

**-Iba a la torre del Hokage pero por tu culpa ya he perdido la concentración y no se donde estoy-,** gruñó cruzándose molesto de brazos.

**-No importa-,** sonrió falsamente, **-yo te llevaré, agarra mi mano-,** y él mismo entrelazó sus dedos con los del kitsune.

Este todo avergonzado se soltó y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás por precaución.

**-Pero que haces, descarado?-,** gritó avergonzado, la gente se le quedó mirando.

**-Es para que no te pierdas-,** explicó sin perder esa estúpida sonrisa.

**-No te preocupes, si capto tu chakra no me desviaré, así que ve delante y yo te sigo-.**

Sai se encogió de hombros y echó a correr con el rubio detrás, en los más fondo de su ser esperaba la oportunidad perfecta, ese pequeño kitsune….

------

**_Bueno y hasta aquí llega este capi, gomen por la tardanza, pero tengo que actualizar cinco fic y no doy abasto. Y si, la culpa es únicamente mía por empezar tantos a la vez, pero no quiero que se me escapen las ideas de la cabeza, y creo que puedo llevarlos, no?._**

_**El lemon lo he intentado hacer lo más dulce posible pero…, lo tengo que reconocer soy una pervertida y se me ha ido a algo mas pasional, por algo me llaman ero-sensei por el msn XD.**_

**Reviews:**

**_Kandara:_** _ya ves que el capi no es solo de lemon, y el itanaru lo puse antes de ayer, al final no dejé de escribir, jaja soy un viciosa de los fic, gracias por tu review._ **_Kasumita:_** _me alegro que te gusta el fic, y sí, ojala salga más Sasu en el manga y por fin haya un encuentro, jeje, gracias por el review._ **_Ada-chan:_** _Espero que te haya gustado el lemon, ha sido tierno o eso creo…, bueno y en este no sale Neji pero si que quedó lindo, jeje, gracias por tu review linda._ **_Chus:_** _Intento que este fic sea tierno, pero a veces me sale la vena sádica, y lo exámenes excelentes, gracias por el review._ **_Hitomy miwa akimoto:_** _Estoy contenta de que tu guste, espero que lo sigas leyendo, gracias por el review._ **_Maca-chan15:_** _Si Sasuke me salió algo más cariñoso de lo normal pero bueno, y el lemon espero que te guste, y si creo que si recuperará la vista, como no sea que cambie de opinión por otra cosa, jeje, gracias por el review._ **_Nekoi:_** _me siento honrada de que una escritora tan profesional como tú me digas esas cosas, es que me emociono T.T, y bueno espero que el lemon haya sido de tu agrado, si me quedó tierno y este creo que también, gomen por no poner nada de nejihina, pero en el próximo sí, besitos y gracias por el review, sabes que te adoro mi niña._ **_Tifa Uzumaiki:_** _gracias por apoyarme tanto en casi todos mi fic, me alegro que este sea uno de los que mas te gusta, y bueno mi forma de escribir deja mucho que desear pero cada vez la intento pulir, y espero que llegue el día en que mejore a sobremanera, si y lo del pasillo me vino en ese momento, me imaginé a narutin con cara de pillín pensado en lo que le haría Sasu y solo se me ocurrió eso, y lo iba a rectificar pero creo que quedó mono y lo dejé, n.n, gracias por el review linda._ _**Kennich:** creo que me a quedado bien el lemon en este punto, pensé en alargarlo como me aconsejaste pero si ahora ponía a Sai, creía que sería mejor sellar la relación sasunaru y así poner un poco más posesivo a Sasu y claro esta con sus razones, espero que te haya gustado el lemon, que lo he intentado poner lo más tierno posible, gracias por tu review, linda, y sobretodo por tu gran apoyo, para una escritora tan modesta como yo, creo que alguien como tú la apoye es bastante bonito, y yo me alegro mucho. **Amazona verde:** tu eres otras de las que mas adoro, espero que el lemon te guste, y perdóname por no poner más de nejihina en el próximo, si? Besitos y gracias por tu review. **Chy-san:** No he entendido muy bien tu review, pero gracias de todas formas, sabes que adoro tus fic y por supuesto a ti también, de nuevo gracias. **Armonik:** te agradezco la espera, y espero que el lemon sea de tu agrado, estoy feliz de que tanta gente me apoye, gracias por dejarme contar contigo, yo igualmente, para lo que necesites aquí estoy, gracias por tu review. **Umi Minamino:** la verdad que se me fue la pinza y parecía un narusaku pero ves que no, ya por fin los terminé y aquí estoy con la conti, espero que te guste y verte más por aquí, gracias por tu review._

_**Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y no me dejaron review, lo adoro de todas formas, besitos y cuídense mucho.**_


	7. Cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones?

_**Este capi se lo dedico a mi amiga Lis por estar siempre apoyándome desde un principio, y por empezar a leer mis fic sin que le gustara el yaoi, gomen por no habértelo dedicado antes, besitos y para ti mi niña.**_

**Cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones?**

Sakura se sentó en el sillón a un lado de Kakashi, no quería mirarle a la cara, así no adivinaría sin tenía rostro arrepentido o despreocupado, que le diera una primera visión de los hechos ocurridos con el castaño.

El jounin se rascó la nunca buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su linda niña todo lo ocurrido.

**-Sakura-chan, yo ayer regresé bastante mal después de que rompiste tu promesa-,** la pelirosa ahora sintiéndose la culpable agachó aún mas la cabeza, **-Iruka que es un buen amigo me acompañó, bebimos y…-.**

**-Te acostaste con él?-,** la chica le miró con sus ojitos verdes invadidos nuevamente de lágrimas.

**-Pues claro que no, se nota que aún eres una niña-,** el peliplateado agarró con firmeza el mentón de Sakura alzándolo, ella por su parte solo podía expresar un gesto de sorpresa, **-prométeme que serás mi "niña" y que seré él único que te haga mujer…-,** su voz sonaba segura, además que su rostro despejado de aquella máscara era tan lindo, que solo la aturdía más.

**-Ka… kasi-kun… yo…-,** estaba tan feliz que las palabras no acudían a sus labios.

**-Déjame darte nuestro segundo beso…-,** pidió acercándose con sensualidad a la boca de la ojiverde.

Al ver que la chica lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, lo interpretó libremente como una afirmación, admirando aquellos finos y delicados labios de los cuales la separación iba perdiendo, después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, los alcanzó rozándolos con suavidad, dejando ambos posados unos en los otros, transmitiéndose esa calidez exquisita que se desprende cuando estas enamorado.

Se separaron para quedarse observando largamente, hasta que la mente de Haruno recordó algo, se distanció un poco más y arqueó una ceja dudosa.

**-Si no os acostasteis, porque llevaba solo unos pantalones que no eran ni suyos?-,** la idea todavía le rondaba la cabeza y no podía parar hasta conocer toda la verdad.

**-Pues…-,** sonrió finamente, notando a través de los gesto de su niña aquellos tremendos celos, **-lo invité a quedarse a dormir para agradecerle su preocupación y para acostarse le dejé unos pantalones cómodos-,** arqueó feliz sus ojitos.

**-Y donde se acostó?-,** Sakura seguía con sus preguntas de sospecha.

**-Aquí-,** dio un par de palmaditas, **-en este mismo sillón, donde tantas veces as dormido tu-,** soltó burlón asaltando de nuevo la distancia que los separaba.

Para asombro de Kakashi la pelirosa saltó a su cuello abrazándole posesivamente y con ahora lágrimas de felicidad se declaró.

**-Te quiero Kakashi-kun!-.**

El peligris respondió el abrazo y le acarició el sedoso cabello con la mayor de las ternuras.

**-Y yo a ti, mi niña, y yo a ti…-.**

**------**

Llegaron a las puertas de la torre y Naruto estaba algo nervioso, esperaba que la conversación con Tsunade le hiciera entender que Sasuke era lo más importante para él. Tan en su mundo iba que su percepción no advirtió que junto en frente de él había un par de escalones. Torpemente tropezó siendo recogido por Sai milímetros antes de tocar con su cara el suelo.

El moreno lo cargó en brazos y siguió andado con él, claro estaba escuchando las protestas del rubio.

**-Suéltame, no soy una niña indefensa, si tropiezo y me caigo ya me levantaré!-,** gritaba sin dejar de agitarse.

**-Calla, esta es la única forma de poder meterte aquí-,** y se introdujo en una pequeña sala repleta de utensilios de limpieza, realmente diminuta.

Lo bajó y lo dejó apoyado contra la puerta, Naruto solo pudo soltar un gritito de sorpresa al notar todo el cuerpo del ambu reposado en su espalada.

**-Que… intentas… haces…?-,** preguntó notando como las ágiles manos del dibujante recorrían todo su vientre bajando peligrosamente.

Sai sonrió con malicia apoyando su barbilla en la curvatura del hombro contrario, rozando con su cálido aliento la oreja del kitsune provocándole un estremecimiento.

**-Cobrarme el haberte salvado la vida-,** pronunció con sensualidad, posando su mano en la intimidad del pequeño.

**-Lo-lo siento pero yo no… puedo responderte de… esta forma-,** suspiró intentando controlar su respiración.

**-No me vengas a decirme que no te van los hombres-,** con maestría accedió a sus pantalones colándose dentro y agarrando la ferviente erección, **-pues esta pequeñita confirma todo lo contrario-,** se defendió masajeándola y haciéndole gemir con desespero.

**-Yo… ahh… yo… te-tengo… pareja… Sai suéltame!-,** le gritó por fin zafándose del agarre, dándose la vuelta y retirándole todo lo que la pequeña sala le permitía.

El dibujante estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que decir, pareja, pero quién? De nuevo se acercó apresando sus dos muñecas y colocándolas a la altura de su moreno rostro.

**-Dime quién es?-,** formuló con severidad casi uniendo sus labios.

**-Esto… pues… mi novio… es…-.**

**------**

Hinata bajaba los escalones hacia el gran patio algo nerviosa, había decidido contárselo todo a su padre pero antes y por iniciativa propia, necesitaba el consentimiento de Neji, creía que si lo hacía a su espalda traicionaba los sentimientos sentidos la noche anterior. Además… rozó sus labios intentado captar parte de la dulzura brindada a ellos, ese beso… el chan detrás de su nombre, la promesa de protegerla ante todo, la tenía algo desconcertada.

Cuando descendió hasta el final y caminó por aquella amarillenta tierra, pudo distinguir a un joven tras el árbol central, su cuerpo tembló un poco al reconocerlo y dejándose llevar por la vergüenza decidió que lo mejor sería darse la vuelta. Pero la voz del ojiblanco la detuvo, atrayente y demandante como frecuentaba ser.

**-Hinata-chan espera…-,** pronunció girando apenas su rostro para mirarla.

La morena quedó completamente hundida en nervios y le sonrió con su normal gesto.

**-Ohayo Neji-onisan-,** respondió con amabilidad.

Neji se despegó del árbol y se acercó a ella, observándola detenidamente sin perder detalle. Cuando llegó a su altura se paró y le agarró una pálida manita con la cual jugaba entre las suyas.

**-Por ahora no le dirás nada, todavía Naruto puede curarse hay que esperar, después le enfrentaremos juntos, Hinata… yo… que te parece si… pido tu mano en matrimonio?-.**

La ojiblanca no pudo evitar dar dos o tres pasos hacia atrás, rompiendo las caricias que las manos contrarias ejercían sobre las suyas. Todo era demasiado repentino y aunque ella no dudaba de quién era el dueño de su corazón, todavía no descartaba que todo esto lo hiciera para proteger a un Souke.

**-Yo… ahora…-.**

**-No…-** se rascó nervioso la mejilla con un dedo, **-hace falta que me contestes en este mismo momento, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, pero solo te pido algo-,** los hermoso ojos blancos se encontraron con los otros inmaculados como escrutándolos, **-lo que vayas a decidir hazlo detenidamente y pensándotelo dos veces, tampoco hace falta que te advierta pues se que no eres un chica ni mucho menos alocada y que la decisión que tomes seguro será la correcta-,** suspiró y después respiró hondo, **-solo es que eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, así que ten cuidado-,** y dicho eso saltó el muro y se alejó lo más rápido posible de ella.

Hinata admirando lo que parecía ser el delicioso aroma que desprendía el moreno, se agarró el pecho y cerró dulcemente los ojos.

**-Neji-onisan… te por seguro… que me lo pensaré…-.**

------

Sasuke abrió perezosamente los ojos, desperezándose y acomodando en un acto reflejo sus cabellos, dando por sentado que el kitsune seguía allí durmiendo a su lado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y estiró las piernas.

**-Dobe, despierta ya-,** miró el reloj observando lo tarde que era, **-por Kami, sin son las 12 de la mañana, Hey!-,** al no obtener respuesta se volvió encontrándola vacía.

En ese momento se empezó a preocupar, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse para captar el chakra del rubio, después de unos segundos calculó la distancia y su dirección, hallando como posibilidades, la casa de Sakura y la torre Hokage. Cualquiera de los dos sitios eran válidos, pero casi sabía con certeza que estaría hablando con la Godaime, que le parecía una mujer realmente prepotente.

Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo con su traje de licra negro y salió disparado hacia su objetivo. Cruzó un par de calles y en pocos minutos ya estaba delante del gran edificio, entró como cada cual por su casa y llamó a la puerta, entrando inmediatamente sin esperar ni siquiera el permiso.

**-Hokage-sama…-,** cayó al sentir al zorrito justo detrás, a la vez que la rubia los miraba algo confundida.

A la espalda del Uchiha estaba Naruto, despeinado, con la camisa algo levantada y visiblemente agitado, a su lado un ser que solo había visto una vez, pero que ya odiaba con toda su alma.

**-Sa-Sasuke…!-,** soltó de forma exclamativa el pequeño, sorprendiéndose al no esperar a su chico allí.

El moreno lo revisó de arriba abajo, para después clavar su profunda y desafiante mirada en el ambu, que como siempre solo sonreía con falsedad.

**-A que vienen esas pintas, Naru-chan. Te ha ocurrido algo por el camino?-,** preguntó acercándose al rubio a la vez que fulminaba a Sai.

Naruto estaba tan nervioso que solo atinó a sonreír como un tierno zorrillo, el ojigris acarició las lindas hebras doradas y las colocó algo más ordenadas, agarró la estrecha cintura para abrochar el último botón de aquellos pantalones y por último y con algo de seriedad colocó bien la camisa. Ante esto el kitsune solo podía demostrar un extremo sonrojo por las atenciones de su novio.

**-Arigato Sasu-chan-,** musitó muy bajito.

**-De nada, dobe-,** y se retiró un poco.

La rubia harta de tan tierna escena y aparte de que no tragaba al creído Uchiha, carraspeó algo su garganta para llamar la atención de los tres shinobis.

**-Si nadie quiere contarme algo, largo!-,** ordenó agarrando de nuevo la botella de sake que había soltado momentos antes por la interrupción.

Naruto guiándose por la potente voz de la mujer se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella.

**-Tsunade-baachan quería hablar contigo, y… en privado-,** los ojitos opacos se perdieron en el vació de su constante oscuridad, pero esa posición pensativa bastó para que los chicos se miraran y saliera de la oficina.

La hermosa mujer se echó de forma despreocupada en la silla y dio un buen sorbo al botellín, con las mejillas algo rosadas por el alcohol, prefirió empezar ella la conversación.

**-Veo que el enano ese te trata con mucha confianza, apuesto a que as venido para que le perdona y acepte su estancia en Konoha-,** dedució la rubia que a cada trago iba perdiendo lucidez.

**-Estas en lo cierto, quiero que lo aceptes nuevamente en la villa bajo mi supervisión-,** se ofreció el kitsune, intentado parecer seguro y firme en su decisión.

La sannin cambio su gesto despistado a una expresión maliciosa y con algo de elegancia se acarició el mentón.

**-Solo lo permitiré si cumple un requisito, pero por supuesto ni tú ni él sabrán cual es, pues esa decisión quiero que salga del mismo Uchiha, tiene un mes-,** explicó orgullosa de sí misma.

**-Pero Tsunade-baachan!-,** protestó el rubio golpeando con su puño la mesa.

**------**

Los dos morenos estaban recostados cada uno a un lado de la grandísima puerta, esperando a que Naruto saliera. Sasuke no podía dejar de observar la falsa sonrisa de aquel despreciable chico, en serio que no había nadie que le crispara los nervios tanto como él. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y le enfrentó acusadoramente.

**-Que le hiciste a Naruto por el camino, eh?-,** intentó controlar su furia tranquilizando su respiración.

-**Solo le encontré perdido y le ayudé a llegar-,** comentó sereno, pasando olímpicamente de la agresividad en la voz del Uchiha.

**-No soy tonto, sabes? A mi no me engañas con esa estúpida sonrisa-,** gruñó colocándose en frente, iba a descubrir si ese asqueroso ser tenía pensamientos impuros para con su chico.

**-Sasuke-kun…-,** agrandó la sonrisa, **-deberías de controlar ese carácter, pues puedes hacer que tu rubio adorado pierda los nervios contigo-,** soltó tal burrada como si hubiera recitado un poema.

**-Me estas queriendo decir que me lo vas a quitar? Ja, no me hagas reír-,** hablaba con prepotencia pero no podía cubrir toda la duda que sentía en su pecho.

**-Yo solo me refiero a que Naruto-kun, es un chico que aunque la tenga diminuta…-,** gotazo en la frente de Sasuke, **-es bueno, lindo y adorable, un día se puede hartar de tus traumas y refugiarse en los brazos de cualquier otra persona interesada en él, y desde ya aviso que no son pocos-,** aquella sonrisita ahora algo burlona, estaba rompiendo las fronteras de su autocontrol.

**-Por ejemplo tú?-,** ciñó el entrecejo.

**-Yo?-,** formuló con carita de "no he roto un plato", para después abrir lo ojos y mirarlo con descaro y malicia, **-yo no voy a esperar a que hagas algo más, ya he dado el primero paso Sasuke-kun-,** aquel desafiante rostro no lo había visto en su vida, tanto era la diferencia que no parecía ni él mismo, sería esa la verdadera identidad de Sai?

El vengador lo agarró del cuello con toda su fria, estrujándolo con intención de acabar con él, destrozaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a desear de aquella forma a Naruto. El ambu seguía sonriendo como si aquello no le afectara.

**-Si le pones una sola mano encima a mi koi, te juro que esta vez te mato-,** amenazó con todo su odio.

En eso la puerta se abrió soltándole de golpe para que el kitsune no viera la escena. Salía bastante preocupado después de la conversación con la Hokage, tendrían que tratar las cosas con mucho cuidado. Tanteó un poco el aire hasta que dio con el brazo del Uchiha, agarrándose a él.

**-Vamos, Sasu-chan, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, creo que tengo que dormir más-,** argumentó el zorrito masajeándose con gesto molesto las sienes.

Cuando iban a empezar a caminar la voz de Sai les detuvo, haciendo girarse al rubio.

**-Naruto-kun tienes que…-.**

**-Por favor Sai, ahora no, otro día por favor…-.**

Sasuke miraba triunfante al dibujante, que sin apartar esa falsa sonrisa arqueó algo el rostro para devolverle de nuevo aquella siniestra porte. El ojigris sudó un poco, en verdad que aquella mirada daba algo de miedo y todo por no estar acostumbrado a ella, imponía. Intentando ya olvidarlo pasó cariñosamente los brazos por los hombros del ojiazul y ambos se sonrieron, dirigiéndose ahora de nuevo a su casa.

**------**

**_Bueno por fin termino de una vez este capi, creo que no se me a olvidado ninguna pareja, y no iba a poner en este el nejihina pero me acordé de nekoi y me dije… vamos a ponerle un poco para que se quede contenta, jeje que se que te encanta, la pareja digo, XD._**

_**Yo me imagino la cara siniestra de Sai y me dan escalofríos, os lo imagináis por ejemplo como cuando Gin (bleach) cambia su carita sonriente a esa de "voy a descuartizarte"? dios que miedo, jajaja, pues una cosa así se me pasa a mí por la mente, jeje.**_

**_Me ha encantado escribir la última parte, cuando Sasuke lo agarra del cuello y le dice que como le toque a su koi lo mata, jojojo, que fuerte Sasu, jajaja, se creé el puto amo del universo, XD._**

_**La escena de sainaru la corto para que os quedéis con la duda de lo que pasó, jeje, ya os enteraréis mas tarde jojojo, y este capi no se a quedado a la altura de los anteriores pero perdonadme, tengo la inspi algo ida, en serio, gomen.**_

**Review:**

**Kandara1:** _pervertida? Por algo me llaman ero-sensei XD, gracias por tu review._ **Kasumita:** _por kami lo que me reí, ese diálogo entre sai y naru es la caña, y bueno… jeje no vas desencaminada XD, gracias por tu review._ **Hitomi Miwa:** _pobre Sai no le matemos, a mí en el fondo me gusta el personaje, es del tipo para cogerlo como malo, pero después se te hace tierno, no se explicarlo jeje, gracias por el review._ **Kennich:** _si Sasuke posesivo me encanta, mi lema siempre es el mismo "morbo morbo morbo" vaya lema no? XD, espero que te haya gustado la ultima escena je, gracias por tu reviews._ **Umi minamino:** _si Gaara vestido de monja sería la caña, mira me lo imagino y asta me pone, jaja, si soy rara, olvidado, gracias por tu review._ **Ada-chan:** _jeje me mataras por lo que he hecho con sai y naru, lo corto así que no sabéis como terminó la cosa jojojo, ya os enteraréis, jeje, bueno al final sakurita la pobre en este a tenido suerte, no se lleva a Sasuke pero se queda con el sensei macizo jajaja, me lo pasé muy bien en la confe, tía besitos y cuídate amiguis, gracias pro el review._ **Nekoi:** _cielito mío TT no merezco que me digas todas esas cositas lindas, en serio, no valgo para tanto, me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon y por lo que veo te mola casi todas las parejas menos el sasusaku, jeje, a mi el kakasaku me gusta mucho y el narusaku también, ahora después me dices si te a gustado el pedacito de nejihina, vale, besitos y gracias por tu review._ **Chus**_ linda que ilu me hizo, de verdad te gusta tanto como escribo los lemon? Que felicidad, ya puedo morir tranquila, XD, me encanta que te disfrutes leyéndome, este capi no ha sido una porquería comparado con el otro pero bueno, espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho, gracias por el review._ **Tifa Uzumaki:** _musa de mi corazón, ainss gracias por ser tan tierna, jeje, y apoyarme, en este al final no me ayudaste, y te pido permiso para cambiar alguna de las cosas que hablamos para el itanaru, es que mi cabecita da muchas vueltas y eso jaja, arigato por apoyarme tanto preciosa y sobretodo gracias por todos tus reviews._ **Yummy:** _hey, peke linda, gracias por dejar review, que eres todo una dulzura, jeje. _**Maca-chan15**_ Que bien que te guste el lemon, y bueno cuando recuperará la vista? Pues queda un poquito, pero ya veré, todavía no se como lo voy a seguir, tengo una idea pero tengo que pulirla, gracias por el review._ **Amazonaverde:** _amiguis si que Sasuke fue caballeroso, raro en él y en este tres cuartas de lo mismo, pero siempre con sus insultos ¬¬ jeje el kakasaku va viento en popa, y sai… sin comentarios XD, gracias por tu review._ **Chy-san:** _eso de defender a narutin ya lo ha hecho, casi lo estrangula, XD, tus fic buenísimos lo sabes jeje gracias por tu review._ **Anzul Zoldick:** _si sai le quiere hacer cositas malas a narutin, y el pobre esta confuso por… ah da igual pobre jaja, besitos y gracias por tu review._ **Afuchar3:** _dios arigato por ser tu escritora preferida, aunque haber si lees mas porque no se me puede comparar con muchas jeje, de todas formas me he puesto supero contenta TT y si sai es un puton pero en este no se lía con gaara ni le ve, jaja, besitos y gracias por el review._ **Arisu-chan:** _bueno todos no son gays, jajaja y parejas secundarias esta el kakasaku y el nejihina, después nuestros sasunaru en peligro por culpa de ese sai jajaja, que me encanta este personaje, jeje, gracias por tu review._ **Shiga-san:** _jeje pongo conversaciones en los lemon para darles morbo y no parezcan secos aunque después estén las acciones muy bien descritas, no se si me entiendes, aunque tu lo haces tan bien que no te hace falta XD, gracias por el review linda, es todo un honor. _**Lis:** _preciosa para que veas que me acuerdo de ti te he dedicado el capi, y a mi me encanta el kakasaku, que bien que a ti también te guste, besitos y gracias por el review._

_**Y por fin termino, gomen por tardar tanto es escribir este capi, la verdad se me ha ido de las manos, jeje, los demás tardarán un poquito mas de lo normal, pero creo que antes del domingo los actualizaré todos como siempre, besitos y xao.**_


	8. Nuevas ideas

**NUEVAS IDEAS**

Sai estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, entregándose de pleno en su cuaderno de dibujo secreto, el partícipe de aquellos dibujos siempre era el mismo, aquel rubio de ojos color cielo que lo traía loco, todos en poses algo comprometedoras y ligeritas de ropa cuando las incluía. Lo que más le inspiraba en ese momento era recordar lo vivido en aquel diminuto cuarto, nunca había estado tan pegado al kitsune, tan cerca de sus labios que compartían respiración, acariciando todo ese moreno cuerpo y… cada vez que recordaba lo último se estremecía sintiendo hervir su erección. Cuando por fin terminó el dibujo, se acomodó en el sillón y empezó a acariciarse el vientre, bajando despacio automartirizándose, hasta introducirse dentro del pantalón y sujetar con suavidad su miembro. Agarró el cuaderno y empezó a ojearlo desde el principio, agitándosela con fuerza y desesperación a la vez que inspeccionaba cada curda de aquellas obras de artes eróticas y pervertidas. (por lo que se ve tanto como mi mente XD)

**------**

Naruto se tambaleaba para los lados, menos mal que el Uchiha lo tenía bien sujeto por los hombros, evitando así cualquier caída a tropiezo. Estaba bastante preocupado, con certeza el kitsune no se encontraba nada bien.

**-Naruto, que te ocurre?-,** se paró y lo sentó en un banco próximo.

Este se tocó las sienes y arrugó las cejas, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía cada vez mas débil, su corazón se contrajo y dejó de latir, perdiendo en ese instante la conciencia. Sasuke asustado lo agarró y le agitó para reanimarlo pero el pequeño no reaccionaba.

_Notó algo húmedo y frío bañar sus pies, lentamente abrió los ojos, las oscuridad se disipaba producto de una profunda luz rojiza. Cuando se acostumbró a ella, pudo distinguir unos barrotes sellados en una penumbrosa sala, y tan terrorífico como siempre a Kyubi. Se observó las manos, estaba aturdido, veía._

_**-No te ilusiones enano, ves porque estas dentro de ti mismo, yo te he llamado-,** explicó con su siniestra sonrisa._

_**-Tu?-,** estaba sorprendido, solo solía verlo cuando estaba muy herido o necesitaba con urgencia su grandioso chakra, **-y que querías? Pues por culpa de tu despliegue de chakra estoy ciego!-,** se quejó poniendo morritos, haciéndose visiblemente el enfadado, pero algo le decía que aquello no era culpa de aquel zorro._

_**-Je, solo quiero advertirte que solo aceptaré un ojo con línea sucesoria, y por el placer que pude sentir ayer… alguien echo un polvo con uno de mis candidatos preferidos-,** burló el demonio, le encanta ver el gesto furioso y ruborizado del rubio._

_**-Eso no te incumbe!-,** gruñó, **-nunca permitiré que Sasuke quede tuerto por mi culpa, me oyes? Prefiero quedarme ciego de por vida-,** Naruto había enfurecido más de lo que Kyubi esperaba._

_**-Enano!-,** bramó amenazándole con sus colmillos**, -no me hables así, tu no la recuperarás por ti mismo, así que busca algo que ofrecerme como reemplazo, pero desde ahora te advierto que mi prioridad es un Sharingan!-,** y después de esta amenazante frase se volvió a sumir en una profunda oscuridad_

Sasuke estrujaba un trapito blanco en una palangana sobre la mesilla, cambiándolo por otro ya seco de la frente del Uzumaki que seguía sudando y con un gesto doloroso en el rostro. Le retiró algunas hebritas doradas rebeldes, que se empeñaban en caerle en la frente y empaparse en el proceso. De un momento a otro el pequeño empezó a agitarse.

**-No lo permitiré!-,** gritó incorporándose y quedando sentado en la cama. El pañuelo cayó en su regazo siendo recogido por el Uchiha.

**-Tranquilízate-,** le recostó con suavidad y volvió a colocarle bien el trapito húmedo, Naruto le hizo caso acomodándose en la cama, **-que te ha ocurrido?-,** intentaba guardar la calma, pues si él se encontraba nervioso se lo transmitiría al inquieto kitsune.

**-Una llamada de Kyubi, eso es todo-,** quería quitarle la mayor importancia al asunto, sabía que como el moreno se empeñara le haría que soltara hasta la última palabra.

**-Y que te ha dicho?-,** aprovechó que tenía las manos húmedas para pasarlas por su cabello, refrescándose un poco para optar por la decisión correcta

**-Que por mí mismo no podré recuperar la vista y que busque una solución-,** omitió por supuesto la información más importante.

Sasuke lo escrutó con la mirada, cuando ponía ese gesto nervioso ocultado por uno de indiferencia, era señal certera de que escondía algo. Pero no le presionaría, todo a su tiempo, primero empezaría tanteando el terreno.

**-Alguna sugerencia?-,** formuló haciéndose el desinteresado.

**-Por ahora no-,** sentenció Naruto, dando por finalizada la conversación.

El Uchiha sin enfadarse por el corte se acercó al morenito rostro, acariciándole con dulzura una mejillita y besando con un rocecito suave los cálidos labios del zorrito, contacto que fue correspondido totalmente.

**-Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ahora regreso-,** y ligero salió del cuarto.

El rubio se sentía mal por ocultarle información a su koi, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que su problema le salpicara, y menos perdiera un ojo para dárselo a él, nunca lo permitiría.

**------**

Sasuke comenzó a preparar el ramen, con ello seguramente lograría sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa. Cuando estuvo caliente lo recogió dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina, buscó los palillos primero de forma superficial, pero al ver que se le resistían, empezó a abrir puertecitas y aún así parecían esconderse de él.

**-Están en el primero cajón Sasuke-baka-,** informó un Naruto sonriente apareciendo por la puerta.

El Uchiha sin mirarle lo abrió y allí estaban, esperando a ser usados, los recogió y cargando también con las tacitas de ramen fueron al salón.

**-Primero dobe, que te lo iba a llevar a tu cuarto pues con la fiebre no deberías levantarte y segundo que no me llames baka-,** regañó sentándose ambos juntitos en el sillón.

Cuidadosamente le entregó el cuenco y los palillos para que no se le cayeran, el kitsune le sorprendió cuando empezó a devorarlo sin ningún problema. El moreno no podía dejar de observarlo, al principio asombrado pero después se fijó en que seguía siendo su amigo revoltoso e inocente, sin cambiar un ápice esa lindura suya.

**-Y como quieres que te llame? Oye no comes?-,** el ya había terminado y lo dejó a un lado en el suelo.

**-Eh?-,** se ruborizó por haberse quedado embobado mirándolo, **-pues me puedes llamar Sasuke-kun, Sasu-chan o Sasuke-koi, pero nada de insultos-,** el tono rojo volvió a aumentar por todos los sobrenombres ñoños que había soltado, decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente, **-y como sabes que no estaba comiendo?-,** preguntó.

Naruto bufó y estiró los brazos y piernas, dejándose recaer más en el sillón.

**-Pues porque no oía el sonido de los palillos…-,** sonrió zorrunamente y con algo de timidez se acomodó en su hombro, **-… Sasu-chan-,** soltó dulcemente pero con un toque sensual.

Al ojigris se le cayeron los palillos al suelo, se había puesto tan nervioso que sus manos se aflojaron, menos mal que pudo sujetar el ramen. Cuando estos hicieron impacto en el suelo salió de su ensimismamiento agachándose un poco para recogerlos.

**-Me pones nervioso-,** confesó empezando de una buena vez a comer.

**-Je-,** se acomodó mejor envolviendo también el brazo para subir sus piernecitas al sofá, **-tu eres el que me dijo que te llamara así, no?-,** y sin poder contenerse sus ojitos empezaron a cerrarse.

**-Si pero… no que usaras ese tonito tan incitante… estas consiguiendo que me sienta estremecer y mi corazón se agite, Naruto yo te…-,** decidió mirarlo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, **-yo esforzándome en decirle cosas lindas y el sobando, muy bonito, Naru-chan, muy bonito-,** le sonrió con ternura y terminó de comer a toda prisa.

Dejó el cuenco también en el suelo y lo sujetó despacio para no despertarle, acomodando la cabecita rubia en sus piernas, dejándolo en posición fetal. Los carnositos labios del kitsune se abrieron un poquito para dejar escapar unas palabras en sueños.

**-Ai Shiteru Sasu-chan…-,** Sasuke incrementó su sonrisa, Naruto era mono hasta durmiendo.

**------**

Maestro y alumna estaba frente a un portal. Llamaron un par de veces pero nadie les abría, así que el jounin hizo amago de desaparecer y entrar, pero la mano de la pelirosa le detuvo.

**-Kakashi-kun, ahora Sasuke-kun vive con él, y si no abren porque están haciendo cosas íntimas? No crees que deberíamos irnos?-,** Sakura estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

El peligris sonrió con descaro y la abrazó por detrás, susurrándole provocativamente al oído.

**-Estas celosa porque quieres que yo también intime contigo?-,** esta comenzó a temblar y en cuestión de segundos su koi le dio la vuelta, **-que me dices, nos vamos?-.**

**-Kaka…-,** estaba muy agitada, claro que quería pero antes le gustaría disculparse con Naruto, vio como separó la máscara y la bajaba un poco, agarrándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él, **-kakashi-kun… yo… mmm…-,** le selló los labios con un profundo beso.

En eso Sasuke abrió la puerta, vio la escena y como si no fuera nadie volvió a cerrarla, la pareja ni se dio cuenta. A los segundos se volvió a abrir pero esta vez era Naruto.

**-Sasu-chan has pulido tu mala ostia en todos estos años, leches-,** le gruñía, claro estaba sin saber en que se entretenían los otros dos, aunque los reconoció por el chakra, **-oye kakashi-sensei has venido a entrenar y ya son las 6, venga!-,** se quejaba como un crío.

Se separaron al escuchar al rubio, Sakura se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza por el contrario que el jounin que sonreía feliz, Sasuke se acercó al oído del kitsune y le soltó lo que estaba haciendo, el pobre Naruto se puso como un tomate.

**-Me… me alegro por vosotros-,** le sonrió a su sensei, **-ya te lo dije no? Solo tenías que dejarla aclararse las ideas-,** Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarle, achuchándole con fuerza.

**-Gomen Naruto-kun, lo lié todo, menos mal que me encontré con Gaara-kun y me ayudó-,** se separó y le alborotó en un gesto cariñoso los rubitos cabellos.

**-A ti también? Vaya vamos a tener que pensar que se ha vuelto un puritano, je-,** rió Sasuke, la gente había cambiado mucho desde su partida.

**-Habló contigo Gaa-chan?-,** la cara de Naruto era un poema.

Primero frunció el ceño por la confianza con la que lo nombraba, sabía que eran amigos pero tanto… vale si, lo reconocía, los celos le estaban devorando vivo, el pequeño Uzumaki ahora era suyo y no dejaría que nadie lo tocara fácilmente. Prometió al Kazekage no contar nada de su conversación, así que para cortar el tema los empujó dentro de la casa, a todos menos a Sakura la cual dejó fuera para hablar. Kakashi siguió al rubio no sin antes enviar una buena mirada amenazante al Uchiha, advirtiendo que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía, la respuesta del ojigris fue un simple gesto de mano para quitarle importancia. La puerta se cerró y Sakura quedó apoyada en ella, mirándolo de forma interrogativa.

**-Tu eres una medic-nin, y la segunda mejor nada menos, así que dime como puedo curar a Naruto-,** estaba serio pero con mucho interés en conocer la respuesta.

La ojiverde suspiró y le contó con todo detalle la conversación que mantuvieron con la Hokage y lo ocurrido tras ella. El moreno mantuvo silencio hasta que terminó, aquella información era difícil de procesarla de una sola vez, cuando terminó de contarlo todo volvió a suspirar.

**-Lo entiendes?-,** preguntó por si tenía que aclarar algún termino, el Uchiha asintió.

**-Un transplante de un ojo con línea sucesoria, como buena opción un Sharingan, no puedo dejar que Hinata se enfrente a su familia estando yo aquí, tengo que hablar con ella-,** Sasuke se atusó el cabello y salió corriendo, cuando llevaba unos pasos se volvió, **-Sakura dile a Naru-chan que ahora vuelvo y que no se preocupes!-,** le gritó y ahora si salió disparado.

La pelirosa sonrió para sí, con ese simple comportamiento le había demostrado que amaba sinceramente a Naruto, y que si alguien merecía estar a su lado, ese sin duda era él, Sasuke.

**------**

Hinata paseaba por el parque algo nerviosa, tenía que pensar tranquilamente sobre la decisión de aceptar la mano de su primo o no? Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien que venía corriendo, cayendo de culo al suelo.

**-Discúlpame-,** el chico le ofreció su mano y nuestra Hyuuga algo ruborizada la aceptó, levantándose con cuidado y sacudiéndose algo sus pantalones, **-te encuentras bien?-.**

**-Hai perfectamente, arigato Sai-kun-,** respondió con timidez.

**-Me tengo que ir, sayonara-,** y con una de sus falsas sonrisas siguió su camino, pero esta vez dejándose de correr.

Se sentó en un banco y cruzó sus deditos, intentando calmarse para pensar con claridad. De detrás del asiento alguien saltó y se sentó a su lado, intentando calma su respiración, la pobre de la impresión dio un bote.

**-Sa-Sasuke?-,** preguntó toda sorprendida.

**-Hinata quería decirte algo-,** ante la seriedad en la voz del joven, ella asintió, **-ya me he enterado de todo y no dejaré que le ofrezcas tu ojo, yo lo haré, es mi responsabilidad además de mi novio, gomen-,** le explicó bastante seguro de sus palabras.

La morena bajó la cabeza entre triste y aliviada, lo mejor sería hacerle caso al Uchiha, pero nunca ofrecerle su total confianza.

**-De acuerdo pero… si algo falla allí estaré yo-,** advirtió, no hacía falta más para entender lo que había querido decir.

**-Entiendo, arigato Hinata, Naru-chan tiene buenos amigos, me quedo tranquilo-,** y en un acto poco común en él, besó la pálida mejilla de la joven, que quedó algo aturdida, **-voy a hablar con Hokage-sama, espero vernos pronto-,** y de nuevo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

La ojiblanca se quedó observándolo de marchar con una mano en el rostro, no se creía que ese chico que la había besado en agradecimiento, fuera aquel Uchiha que conoció años atrás.

**-Naruto-kun sanas a la gente pero no puedes a ti mismo, que triste-,** suspiró.

**-No sabía que tuvieras tanta confianza con el Uchiha-,** se escuchó.

Hinata alzó la mirada y pudo contemplar a Neji sobre una de las ramas del gran árbol que la resguardaba.

**-Ne-Neji!-,** exclamó totalmente sorprendido y nerviosa por lo que podía llegar a pensar

**------**

Un moreno con su sonrisa falsa avanzaba hacía la torre Hokage, había escuchado toda la conversación entre esos dos y su mente retorcida ya había planeado una fechoría. La obsesión que mantenía por el zorrito ya había pasado las puertas de la cordura, aquella no era normal y lo que iba a hacer se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

**-Naruto-kun será mío, je, ahora me alegro de haberlos copiado, solo tengo que avanzar con precaución, Sasuke-kun es muy listo y me costará domarlo, pero se donde golpearle, su punto débil, prepárate Uchiha-.**

Y siguiendo con aquellos pensamientos mezclados con todas las perversiones que le pensaba hacer al kitsune, llegó a su destino.

**------**

**_Ya he terminado, este capi es una caca pero bueno, espero que por lo menos no me tiréis muchos tomatazos XD, hoy no tengo tiempo de nada así que me despido aquí, xao y cuidaos._**


	9. Siempre mío

_**Gomen, gomen después de un mes aquí estoy, es que con los exámenes finales es lo que pasa, no te dejan tiempo para nada, y encima de cabeza a junio, que desgraciadita soy T.T bueno… no me acuerdo si le prometí a alguien que le dedicaría este fic, si lo he hecho no me acuerdo jeje, además que tuve una discusión tonta con estherkyubi mi imoto linda y se lo quiero dedicar a ella, y también a kandara que se que le gusta mucho este fic XD ala a leer.**_

**SIEMPRE MIO**

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se adentró en la oficina de la Hokage, esta lo miró sorprendida para curvar una sonrisa satisfecha. Se sujetó la barbilla y lo miró con algo de picardía.

**-Que se te ofrece Uchiha Sasuke?-.**

Se acercó ahora un poco más tranquilo y posó ambas manos en el escritorio de la rubia, respiró hondo y le devolvió una profunda mirada.

**-Tengo una noticia mala y una proposición-,** adelantó sin cambiar un ápice su rostro serio.

Ahora Tsunade se puso algo nerviosa, aparte de que la chulería de aquel chico le reventaba los nervios, no podía soportar la curiosidad por saber.

**-Habla de una vez-,** apresuró algo ansiosa.

**-Me puedo sentar?-,** ya estaba apoyado en el respaldar de la silla, solo fue por educación.

**-Por supuesto-,** permitió con un ligero movimiento de manos, **-ahora cuenta todo lo que sepas-.**

Sasuke se echó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos y piernas, no pudo evitar suspirar y tener algo de miedo ante la decisión que iba a tomar.

**-El Kyubi ha informado a Naruto que no recobrará por sí solo la vista-,** la Hokage se pasó una mano por la cara, ya lo esperaba _"ese caprichoso zorro"_ pensó, **-y a parte sobre el transplante, he estado hablando con Hinata y le he dicho que yo seré el que le dé su ojo-,** los nervios le recorrían visiblemente.

**-No se yo… es que eso es lo que Kyubi quiere, a saber porque. Pero estoy seguro que si Naruto tuviera un Sharingan no sería como el tuyo, el chakra del zorro lo modificaría-,** explicó la rubia, no sabía si era buena idea, no ahora.

**-No me lo puedes prohibir!-,** gruñó Sasuke levantándose bruscamente, tirando la silla y golpeando la mesa, **-Naruto es la única razón que me queda para vivir, es mi novio, mi pareja, la persona que más importa en este mundo, no te interpongas, él una vez me enseñó el camino hacia la luz y ahora seré yo quién le devuelva la dirección, esta claro!-,** los ojos negros brillaban con un visual rojizo y una vena apareció en su frente por la presión que ejercía en su rostro.

**-Te olvidas de algo Uchiha-,** Tsunade entrelazó sus dedos delante de la cara, el moreno solo la miró en silencio esperando que se explicara, **-si Naruto habló con Kyubi ya debe saber cual es su ojo preferido para que le transplanten y no te dijo nada, es decir que no quieres que se lo des, la decisión es tuya-.**

Sasuke se volvió a sentar, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, el kitsune lo sabía y no le había comentado nada, que haría? Habría que buscar algo que se pudiera hacer, claro eso era.

**-Tsunade-sama y no hay ningún jutsu que se pueda hacer, uno reconstructivo o algo por el estilo?-,** formuló ansioso por descubrir si había acertado con la solución.

**-Yo misma tengo un jutsu para eso, pero lo he investigado y por culpa del chakra de Kyubi no haría efecto y no conozco uno lo suficientemente poderoso para que funcionara-,** ella ya había buscado e investigado todas las posibilidades.

El portador del Sharingan se levantó enfadado de la silla y se masajeó frustrado la frente, alguien tendría que saber de uno, él tenía la responsabilidad de sacar a su niño de todo este problema y no pararía hasta haberlo conseguido.

La puerta se abrió y Sai apareció por ella, con su típica fanfarronería se echó en el marco y observó a ambos con superioridad. Tsunade ciñó el entrecejo, otro niño que le crispaba los nervios, pero antes de que hablara cierto moreno se adelantó.

**-Tú, esto es una conversación privada, largo bastardo-,** Sasuke se crujía los nudillos preparándose para darle de galletas al estúpido ese.

**-Yo, conozco algo que os interesa, la forma de curar a mi zorrito-,** dejó caer de forma distraída.

**-Que?-,** chilló la Hokage levantándose de la silla.

**-Explícate-,** habló entre dientes el Uchiha, intentando controlar su furia_, "mi zorrito? Pedazo de cabrón…"_ pensó.

Se despegó de la puerta y se colocó frente al ojinegro, se acercó despacio y le sujetó la barbilla con suavidad dejando que su respiración chocara con los finos labios. Sasuke se mantenía inexpresivo esperando a ver que pretendía el ambu, solo le miraba a los ojos y aguantaba las ganas de golpearle.

**-Tengo capricho de ese encantador rubito, pero no puedo conseguirlo o por lo menos no ahora, para curarlo necesito tu ayuda, solo alguien que posea un Sharingan puede practicar este jutsu reconstructor, claro que tiene que controlarlo con astucia. Conozco esa técnica pero quiero algo a cambio, bueno trato, no?-,** se separó y curvó esa sonrisa falsa.

Sasuke observó a al rubia esperando que ella interviniera. Tsunade se colocó a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

**-Creía que esos pergaminos secretos con técnicas prohibidas había sido destruidos, como los tienes tu? Sabes que eso es un delito?-,** lo escrutó con la mirada.

**-Bueno no son los originales, lo copié y si no lo hubiera hecho… ahora no habría solución para Naruto-kun, además que como no son lo originales no tengo deber de entregárselos-,** se defendió con bastante seguridad.

La sannin se mordió la lengua, aquel chico era demasiado listo, malditos enanos, cada vez eran mas espabilados y difíciles de controlar. Sasuke ya sudando por el esfuerzo de controlarse intentó proseguir con su paciencia.

**-Que quieres a cambio?-,** escupió el Uchiha con desconfianza.

**-Eso te lo diré solo a ti, salgamos fuera-,** miró a la rubia con desgana, **-si cumple su parte os lo daré-,** y salió de la habitación seguido de un Sasuke que estaba rojo de la rabia.

**------**

Neji saltó de la rama colocándose al lado de la tímida morena, que aún estaba sentada en el banco mirándose avergonzada los pies. El chico molesto alzó una ceja e intentando calmarse se sentó junto a ella, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

**-N-Neji-kun esto… bu-bueno yo…-,** se intentaba explicar como podía.

**-Te agradó que te besara en la mejilla, cierto? Hasta te sonrojaste-,** gruñía entre dientes, manteniendo la vista fija al frente.

Hinata alzó la cabeza y con indecisión acercó su brazo tembloroso al de su primo para así llamar su atención. Su mirada se centraba en su movimiento evitando la del castaño.

**-M-me agradeció que le dejara ocuparse de N-Naruto-kun, yo…-,** el Hyuga deshizo el cruce y dejó su brazo derecho a merced de la peliazul, que lo sujetó con delicadeza, **-no estoy seguro acerca del matrimonio pero si… de u-una relación…-, **se comenzaba a ponerse tan roja que parecía explotar en cualquier momento, **-yo… yo…-.**

Neji sonrió escuetamente y la silenció posando su índice en la pequeña y dulce boquita. Retiró con un suave y despacito movimiento de mano los cabellos azulados de la joven y se fue acercando con tranquilidad, dejando que sus ojos se clavaran en los otros, de seguros a intranquilos, una mezcla bastante linda. Se fue aproximando a la bella Hyuga y paró justo frente a sus labios, dejando que su propia respiración chocara contra ella.

**-Hinata-chan quieres ser… mi novia?-,** preguntó firmemente pero con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

**-H-hai-,** contestó temerosa Hinata, sonriéndole al final con su ternura.

El chico también le devolvió el gesto, cerrando los ojos y esbozando la más linda de las sonrisas. Pronto un rubor cubrió el rostro de la peliazul, no podía dejar de observarlo, era tan guapo… notaba como su primo iba acortando la poca distancia que los separaba hasta posarse en sus labios, con un delicado beso. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez llevándose una mano al pecho para cuidarlo que se fuera a salir. El castaño se la envolvió con la suya propia y se separó levemente, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-**Late así por mí, me pertenece este corazón?-,** aunque su voz era fría ahora el gesto que envolvía su rostros era cálido y dulce.

**-H-hai lo e-es…-,** agachó la cabeza avergonzaba a más no poder y poniendo ahínco en controlar aquel delatador sonrojo.

**-Mírame-,** con un dedo alzó el mentón de la chica hasta encararla, he hizo un poco de presión en aquellos dulces labios, bonitos y apetitosos.

La sorpresa e extrema timidez de la ojiblanca fue pasando y le devolvió los incitantes rocecitos. Rodeó su cuello y deslizó sus dedos por las hebras castañas.

**-Ai sh-shiteru-,** le costó decir, ya que sentía las palabras trabase con su lengua pero al final ahí estaban.

**-Yo también-,** abrió lo suficiente su boca para envolver los labios de la chica y pasar a otro nivel, colando su lengua y dejándola viajar por aquella exquisita boca. Hinata se estremeció.

**------**

Llevaban un rato caminado por el pasillo y ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia, se paró bruscamente y golpeó con el puño la pared de su derecha, leves desconchones cayeron al suelo.

**-Sai, basta de juegos y suéltalo ya!-,** le gruñó con los nervios a flor de piel.

**-Te contaré algo-,** susurró sin volverse, dejando amplia vista de su espalda, **-te acuerdas cuando esta mañana Naruto-kun llegó todo despeinado y con la ropa arrugada?-,** arqueó una siniestra sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha.

**-Si y que?-.**

**-Pues…-,** se volvió un poco dejándole ver ese rostro malicioso, de nuevo su auténtica cara, -**yo fui quién se lo revolvió todo, mis manos, mi lengua y… todo mi ser…-,** se burló ante el desconcierto de su compañero, **-es más te lo contaré con pleno detalle, jeje-.**

**FLASH BACK**

Sai agarró al pobre rubio de las muñecas dejándolas a cada lado de su cabeza y la espalda totalmente pegada a la puerta.

**-Dime quién es?-,** su tono cada vez se volvía más serio.

**-Pues… mi novio… es…-,** sus ojitos opacos estaban ensanchados y multitud de gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro, _"como salgo de esta?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez.

**-Es Sasuke-kun, cierto?-.**

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad, notando la mayor proximidad de sus cuerpos y el aliento del chico rozar su cuello, erizándole la piel contra su voluntad. Guardó silencio, no le confirmó ni negó nada, de los que estaba seguro es que no saldría de allí sin haber sucumbido a sus encantos, porque todo le tenía que pasar a él?

**-No hace falta que respondas, quién calla otorga-,** presionó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus finos labios haciendo que el kitsune encogiera el rostro de goce, **-verás como yo soy capaz de darte mas placer que tu Uchiha-,** le mordió con gula, lamiéndole toda la parte exterior y bajando por el suavecito cuello, **-yo sería mejor amante que él, eso esta claro-.**

Su mano viajaba por el abdomen de Naruto, dejando su tacto grabado hasta llegar a la gomilla de aquellos pantalones negros típicos de jounin. Con maestría se introdujo en ellos y agarró la ferviente erección. El rubio dio un fuerte gemido, dejando que algunas muestras de saliva le recorrieran la barbilla. Sai las recogió con su lengua perfilando la comisura de sus labios e introduciéndola en la cálida cavidad. Aumentó la velocidad que ejercía sobre la intimidad del pequeño, que por su parte suspiraba cálidamente introduciendo los jadeos en la boca del moreno al besarse.

El ambu sacó la lengua de aquella dulce boca y lamió las morenas mejillas rozando los monos bigotillos que la adornaban. En poco tiempo probó algo salado, eran lágrimas. Se separó un poco y pudo ver como brillantes perlas inundaban las vacías orbes azules dándole un aspecto lastimero.

**-Na-Naruto-kun?-,** preguntó más a sí mismo que al zorrito.

**-N-no sigas…-,** su voz se entrecortaba, **-yo solo amo a Sasuke, no puedo ser de cualquier otro, detente por favor, si te importo lo más mínimo me comprenderás-,** casi ya el llanto se adueñaba de él.

Sai suspiró y dejó en libertad sus muñecas, al igual que la mano con la que trabajaba aquel juego. No podía seguir ni forzarle mirando su carita dolita y asustada, no poder ver tendría que ser perturbador, hasta para el mejor entrenado de los shinobis. Sin siquiera colocarle bien la ropa lo apartó de la puerta para poder salir. Cuando sujetó el pomo se paró aún de espaldas.

**-No desistiré de mi idea de tenerte-,** se volvió y atrapó su mano, **-ahora, vamos en busca de Hokage-sama-, **y a estirones se lo llevó del pequeño cuarto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-Eres un bastardo!-,** Sasuke se lanzó sobre el ambu dirigiendo el puño justo contra su cara.

**-Na-ru-to-.**

Sai paró el puño con un dedo, o más bien Sasuke lo frenó al sentir aquel nombre que escapó de sus labios en un susurro, lo dejó justo frente a él y lo miró casi con histeria, aún así dejo el brazo en alto amenazadoramente.

**-Cuando acabe todo esto te mataré, no lo dudes!-,** balbuceó con el máximo de los desprecios.

**-Je-,** deslizó el puño contrario fuera de la dirección a su rostro y le miró socarrón, **-lo que te propongo es que te alejes de Naruto-kun y cuando logre acostarme con él te daré el pergamino-,** lo soltó bastante serio y mirando fijamente a los ojos grises.

Sasuke ya no pudo aguantar más su ira y arremetió contra él, lanzándole un golpe en el labio y dejándole tirado en el suelo, un hilito de sangre caía por su boca. La respiración de Sai se alteró por el asombro y se apartó con el brazo el líquido que no paraba de salir, lo encaró furioso, nunca pensaba que reaccionaría de aquella forma.

**-Bueno… si prefieres que se quede ciego para siempre o cargue con la culpabilidad de haberte arrebatado un ojo, halla tú-,** dejó caer desviando la mirada a un punto muerto.

**-Saa…ii…-,** gruñó agarrándolo de la camiseta mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, **-eres… un…-,** alzó de nuevo el brazo pero la sonrisa falsa del ambu le desconcertó.

**-Tan poco te importa el zorrito? Solo sientes posesión por él, si lo amaras aceptarías el intercambio-,** envolvió las manos del Uchiha para que lo soltara.

Sasuke algo mas calmado o eso intentaba se levantó no sin antes lanzarlo contra la pared, lo miró como una fiera que prevé los movimientos para cazar a su presa. El dibujante se tocó la espalda por el golpe y a pesar del tremendo dolor que sentía se irguió volviendo a arquear esa falsedad característica en él.

**-Y?-.**

**-Lo haré, me alejaré de él, dame hasta mañana pero…-,** se acercó y sujetó con seriedad la fina barbilla, **-como me entere que le haces daño te mato, entendido?-,** la seriedad en el porte del Uchiha no mentían, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que su zorrito volviera a ver.

**-Acepto, si le hago cualquier tipo de daño, rompemos el trato y te entrego los pergaminos-,** confirmó Sai con un gesto no muy fiable.

Sasuke se atusó sus cabellos azulados y le dio la espalda, echando a andar y dejándolo allí tirado en el suelo y con el labios anteriormente partido. Se lo tocó con una mueca de dolor que pronto la cambio a una de plena satisfacción.

**-Por fin ese kitsune será mío-,** pasó su mano por su vientre deslizándola hasta los pantalones y rozar sobre la tela el principio de su erección, **-si hasta se me pone dura de pensarlo-,** sonrió con malicia para sí mismo mientras imaginaba todos las perversiones que le haría al pequeño.

**------**

Naruto se echó en el sillón, acaban de irse su sensei y Sakura y ya no podía más, estaba muy cansado, agudizar su percepción y lo demás sentidos era más incómodo de lo que creía, la cabeza por el esfuerzo le dolía a rabiar.

La cerradura de la calle se abrió y un Sasuke con mueca extraña apareció por ella. El rubio lo sintió al momento, igual que la revolución que mantenía en su chakra. Se levantó de un salto y visualizando los muebles en su mente fue esquivándolos hasta saltar al cuello del despistado moreno, que sin saber como se encontró con una cabecita rubia escondida con ternura en su pecho.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró con algo de desconsuelo.

**-Que ocurrffff-,** cuando alzó el rostro para hablar el ojigris le envolvió los labios en un beso posesivo.

Siguió devorando aquellos dulces labios, acercándolo fuertemente de la cintura hacia él. Naruto dejándose llevar rodeó su cuello con roces incitantes y se acomodó para perderse en sus sentidos y en el exquisito sabor agrio que la boca del contrario le brindaba. Lo que más le gustaba de su koi era esa lujuria que demostraba hacia él, esa protección que le permitían bajar la guardia antes su presencia, se encontraba totalmente relajado a su lado. El peliazul se agachó un poco y recogió las piernas del kitsune recargándolo en sus brazos. Se hundió en su cuello y lo aspiró, ese aroma rebelde y tentador que hacía que el vello se le erizara, aquella piel suave que al solo tacto le hacía desearlo con locura.

**-Mi Naruto…-,** musitó en su oreja, el rubio suspiró, **-déjame hacerte mío, amor… esta noche… solo nosotros… por… favor…-,** dejó que la ternura de sus labios se impregnaran en su oreja y su caliente lengua contrarrestara con la humedad de su saliva.

**-P-por supuesto… Sasuke…-,** sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y su boquita entreabierta, ansioso por más caricias, por mas atenciones de aquel hombre que tanto añoraba y ahora le pertenecía, solo a él.

No pudo evitar sonreír por el estado en que podía dejar al zorrito con solo unas cuantas palabras y roces, aquel pequeño siempre sería suyo, ante cualquiera, siempre suyo.

**------**

_**Bueno ni muy largo y ni muy corto jeje, creo que no me ha quedado muy bien pero tampoco mal, que rollazo estoy contando UU da igual que aquí tenéis el capitulo nueve después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, que encima lo he cortado en la mejor parte? Si es verdad pero tenía que dejar algo de tensión no? Pobre sasu jaja pero por lo menos se desquitó pegándole un buen puñetazo a Sai, con lo que me gusta ese personaje y aquí lo tengo que poner de malo jo T.T (inner: es que sai es material de malo XD) si es verdad pero me da lastima en el fondo me gusta muxo.**_

_**Ya no me enrollo mas, gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews y a las que me metieron prisa para que siguiera escribiendo, es que con los exámenes ya se sabe… una no puede con todo y sobre todo si eres tan tonta como yo que no para de empezar uno detrás de otro y echarse tierra encima XD, bueno me despido, que disfrutéis mucho del capi 309, besos.**_


	10. Porque?

**_Por petición de muchas personas, he intentado poner a naru más machote y menos femenino, no es que quisiera ponerlo así, aunque peco de ello en este fic, pero intentaba ponerlo sensible por haber perdido la vista aunque no me salió bien, gomen. De todas formas he tardado una semana en hacerlo porque lo he corregido varias veces, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar el carácter que le pongo a naru, y creo que lo he logrado, pero bueno… eso ya os lo dejo a vuestro criterio, por favor en los reviews, decidme todos los fallos que veáis, no os cortéis, me he propuesto superarme a mí misma y sin alguien que me diga lo fallos no puedo, os pido vuestra ayuda. Ahora leed._**

**PORQUE?**

Naruto jadeaba, con sus temblorosas manos se aferraba a las sabanas, de rodillas en la cama creía que las piernas le fallaban a causa del tremendo placer que Sasuke le brindaba con su lengua. Este sujetaba las blanditas nalgas, agarrándolas con deseo, estrujándolas entre sus dedos mientras con la punta de la lengua recorría todos los alrededores y presionaba aquella cavidad caliente y húmeda que suplicaba por más.

**-Te... gusta… Naru-chan?-,** se retiró un poco lamiendo la saliva que escurría por sus labios y cambiando el trabajo por uno de su juguetones dedos.

**-Ah… por kami… Sasuke, házmelo ya… mmm… hasta ahora me tienes que hacer esperar por tu roce? No crees que ya te he esperado bastante?-,** gemía casi sin saber lo que decía.

Sasuke se tocó el pecho, aquello solo apoyaba su decisión, su zorrito había sufrido mucho y si no lo dejaba libre lo seguiría haciendo, por lo menos hasta que recobrara la vista, después lucharía de nuevo por él.

**-Lo siento Naruto, no quise hacerte sentir así-,** agarró suavemente su miembro y lo fue acercando a la estrecha cavidad, lo agarró de la cintura y le penetró de una sola vez. Naruto gimió tan fuerte que provocó un estremecimiento al moreno, **-si… gime de esa manera… prométeme que yo seré el único que te haga delirar de esa forma…-,** con sus dedos recogía las perlitas que bañaban la bronceada espalda lamiéndolas instantes después, mientras empujaba.

Naruto no podía hablar, el placer que sentía era infinitamente enloquecedor, esta era su segunda vez, la primera fue tierna pero esta era más bien pasional. Podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su espalda, sus manos agarrando desesperadamente su culo y como lo devoraba por dentro, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, poseyéndolo hasta el alma. Como salía y entraba en él, con aquel movimiento rápido y sensual…. Era un auténtico goce, se tuvo que morder el labio cuando notaba los choquecitos de los testículos de su moreno contra los suyos, le producía unos deliciosos calambres que demostraba con pequeños grititos.

**-Ah… Sasuke…-,** avisó roncamente, **-estoy llegando, yo… ah… Sasuke… un poco mas fuerte… y me voy!-,** bajó su cabeza para poder relantizar todo lo posible la llegada del orgasmo, pero de pronto sintió que le golpeaba en un punto exacto, abrió los ojos de golpe y arqueó su espalda, nunca había sentido algo así, aquella embestida fue maravillosa, el Uchiha como si se hubiera dado cuenta volvió a atacar al mismo punto. Naruto quedó casi erguido completamente. **–ahh… por kami… Sasuke… eres una fiera… ahhh-,** gimió dejando escapar su semilla sobre las inmaculadas sábanas.

El ojigris solo se dio prisa en terminar, se aferró a la fina cintura y observando como Naruto aún estaba en éxtasis con los deditos en la boca y todo envuelto en saliva le mordió el cuello, acelerando como loco las embestidas, aquellos relampagazos que le recorrían el cuerpo eran un puto lujo, casi se convulsionaba de placer, la vista se le nublaba, el final estaba cerca, apretó fuerte los dientes y jadeó ronco y bajito, llenándolo.

El rubio cayó en la cama y Sasuke sobre él, apoyando su cara en la amplia espalda de su zorrito, la besó y le acarició con ternura los lindos cabellos dorados, le costaría dejarle, le costaría mucho, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo pero le dolería, más saber que su pureza también se la arrancaría ese despreciable ambu.

**-Sasu-chan…-,** intentaba calmar su respiración mientras se volvía para ser él quién se apoyara en el pecho de su koi, **-este ha sido mejor que el primero, yo…-,** bajó la cabeza algo sonrojado, el moreno sonrió dulcemente, **-cuando te la toqué y noté lo grande que era, pensé que eso nunca podría caber ahí, dattebayo! Pero si que lo hace y me gusta mucho!-,** soltó con adorable sonrisita zorruna.

Turno ahora para el Uchiha de sonrojarse, dándole después un capón en la cabeza aunque le hizo algo de gracia aquel impulso.

**-Siempre serás el mismo descarado e inocentón de siempre, dobe-,** le acarició donde antes le había golpeado, observando la graciosa mueca de enfado que mantenía el rubio.

**-Pero…-,** en un momento estaba sobre el peliazul, dándole toquecitos con su lengua a los finos labios, **-yo…-,** otro pequeño lametazo, **-te gusto así, ne?-,** le mordió el inferior y los envolvió entre los suyos.

Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido, dios como lo estaba calentando nuevamente, esa ingenuidad es que lo traía loco. Bajó su mano hasta rozar suavemente el pene medio erecto de Naruto y lo envolvió en su mano para despertarlo por completo. El ojiazul comenzó a jadear rápidamente cayendo sin fuerzas al pálido pecho, sudor recorría su rostro y se mantenía con un rojizo encantador.

**-Me gustas más cuando gimes a costa de mis roces, Naru-chan-,** salió de de abajo y se colocó entre sus piernas, dejando al Uzumaki tendido boca arriba en la cama.

**-Que me vas… a hacer…?-,** suspiraba totalmente excitado.

**-Ya lo verás…-,** con la lengua recorrió toda su tripita, **-lo que tengo seguro…-,** siguió hasta delinear su sensible ingle, el rubio se agarró a la almohada, **-es que lo vas a disfrutar…-, **y en un círculo perfecto viajó por toda la puntita de su intimidad.

Naruto dio un gran salto en la cama, se apoyó en su antebrazos y gimió fuerte, aún más cuando la lengua fue cambiada por unos abrasadores labios que tragaban su intimidad de una forma tan golosa que creía morir.

**-Oh… Sasuke… donde mierdas has aprendido a hacer eso? Por kami… creo que…-,** las fuerzas le perdían y terminó echándose hacía atrás, **-me voy… a desmayar…-,** suspiro roncamente y se agarró a los cabellos azules, intentando aguantar todo aquel profundo placer.

**-No te gustaría saberlo, te lo aseguro-,** la cara de disgusto del kitsune no tardó en aparecer, así que el ojigris aprovechó para apretar sus testículos y morder la punta de su erección, **-mejor no digas nada y córrete ya…-,** comentó apresándola por entera y devorándola con ligeros movimientos.

Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se volvió a levantar, aquello era el éxtasis, lo sentía, aquel terrible goce recorrerle las piernas y centrarse en su intimidad. Agarró bruscamente la cabeza de su koi e incrementó la presión de las lamidas.

**-Déjame correrme en tu boca, Sasu-chan, aunque no pueda verte dará igual, por favor-,** pidió con los ojitos cerrados y la boca llena de suspiros.

**-Por supuesto, mi Naruto-,** le dio pequeños bocaditos por toda la longitud y siguió tragándola sin cuidado alguno.

Uzumaki se arqueó, no podría soportarlo más, pero su límite llegó cuando en un improvisto Sasuke le introdujo dos dedos golpeándole en la parte superior, lo que sintió después fue puro placer, su espalda arquearse, un grito escapar de sus labios y su cálido líquido bañar la boca de su koi. Aún casi con aquel exquisito gusto recorrerle el cuerpo, se acercó al moreno y le palpó la mejilla hasta que llegó a sus labios, recogió un poco de su propia semilla y se la dio de lamer a Sasuke. Este sonrió, agarró aquel dedo impregnado de blanco y lo introdujo en su boca, saboreándolo y haciendo estremecer al rubio.

**-Esto es lo que querías, pervertido?-,** preguntó mientras con su lengua recorría toda la forma de aquel dedo.

**-Sa…-,** se la volvió a tocar suavemente, **-Sasuke… si no dejas de hacer eso…-,** se la agitó despacio, **-me vas a poner cachondo de nuevo, dattebayo!-,** su voz era bajita y sensual.

El Uchiha sonrió, era un ser tan noble e inocente que podría estar devorándolo toda su vida entera. Con un suave movimiento lo echó hacia atrás, colocándose a su lado y abrazándolo posesivamente.

**-Duérmete Naruto, y recuerda que todo lo que hago es por ti, recuérdalo por siempre-,** besó su frente y cuando lo observó el lindo rubito ya estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, **-increíblemente adorable, dobe…-,** susurró antes de dormirse también.

**------**

El despertador sonó, provocando que un lindo rubio se revolviera en la cama, se desperezó y frotándose los opacos ojos, buscó a su moreno en la habitación. Era extraño… se agitó al notar que su chakra no se sentía por ninguna parte de la casa. Se levantó apresurado y comenzó a vestirse, en eso notó que le tocaban el hombro.

**-Sasu…?-,** preguntó palpándole algo nervioso la cara, indiscutiblemente era él.

**-Naruto… tenemos que separarnos, yo te quiero pero hay algo más importante de lo que me tengo que encargar-,** le acarició la mejilla dejando que el kitsune se apoyara en ella por un instante.

**-No me puedes hacer esto!-,** gritó dejando las lágrimas volar, le apresó por los hombros, **-no me dijiste que yo era lo más importa para ti, que solo vivías por mí? Eres un embustero!-,** levantó el puño pero antes de poder golpearlo el moreno lo paró.

**-No lo hagas, soy un bushin, si me pegas desapareceré-,** eso enfureció más a Naruto, no tuvo valor ni de despedirse cara a cara, **-y porque tu eres la razón de mi vida lo hago, sayonara por ahora, Naru-chan-,** le besó la frente y rozó con dos dedos delicadamente sus labios para darse la vuelta y pretender salir por la ventana. El rubio en un arrebato le lanzó el despertador a la cabeza, haciéndole desvanecerse.

**-Sasuke no baka!-,** gruñó intentando que las primeras lágrimas de muchas otras no saliera a la luz, bufó, **-creo que iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama, ayer estuvo con ella, tiene que saber algo…-, **se frotó con el brazo los ojitos azules y como le había enseñado Kakashi-sensei, se fue orientando hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

**------**

Naruto saltaba por los tejados, Kakashi-sensei le había enseñado a diferenciar el chakra por el sexo, poder y edad, también como por instinto visualizar los objetos de su alrededor. Tenía claro que Tsunade-sama sabría algo, ayer por la tarde había estado con ella, no sabía que se traía con Sasuke, pero estaba bajo su cargo y no podría deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

Shizune vio como el rubio como pocos amigos atravesaba el pasillo, le daba cosa tener que frenarlo ya que no la veía, un poco nerviosa intentó tocarle el hombro para detenerlo.

**-No tengo ganas de discutir Shizune-,** y sin siquiera prestarle la mínima atención se introdujo en la oficina pegando un fuerte portazo.

La chica se quedó a cuadros, si no podía verla como sabía que estaba allí y encima quién era? Agachó la vista y sonrió maternalmente.

**-Uzumaki Naruto, eres sorprendente-.**

**------**

Tsunade recibió el informe de la misión de manos de una tímida Hinata. Cuando la morena se iba a retirar la Hokage llamó su atención.

**-Entiendes lo que te he contado? Deja que el Uchiha se encargue, no podemos hacer otra cosa que lo que quiera ese niñato ambu-,** dijo de muy mala manera, mordiéndose el labio.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, su mirada blanca era algo intimadamente, gesto que sorprendió a la sannin. Se volvió a acercar a la mesa y posó sus manos en ella.

**-Ho-Hokage-sama, e-ese Sai solo quiere tener a Naruto, n-no crees que él debería e-elegir como qui-quiere recuperar la visión? A ba-base de engaños no se so-soluciona nada-,** explicó alterada.

**-Ese es el problema Hyuga Hinata, que no tiene opciones que elegir, Sasuke no permitiría que tu le dieras un ojo, Naruto tampoco que se lo diera Sasuke, y solo queda Sai, lo siento-,** suspiró y desvió la mirada café.

La morena suspiró y se despegó de la mesa, se sentía impotente como siempre, le dolía el pecho y encima Neji se había enfadado por dejar que el Uchiha se quedara una temporada en su casa.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y Naruto todo furioso pasó por ella, atravesando la estancia y golpeando la mesa. Tsunade se masajeó la frente, es que todo el mundo le gustaba pegarle a su escritorio?

**-Que ocurrió ayer, Tsunade-baachan, porque Sasuke se ha ido, no estaba bajo mi custodia, quién lo vigilará ahora, lo expulsarás de la villa?-,** preguntaba todo como un loco y sin respirar.

**-Tranquila Naruto, el Uchiha esta ahora bajo la custodia de Hinata y Neji, así que por eso no te preocupes-,** soltó lo más apaciguada que pudo.

**-Pero porque se ha marchado? No lo entiendo, anoche estuvimos juntos y fue bastante bien-,** se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario, **-y ahora cuando despierto me encuentro con un bushin que me suelta, que tiene algo mas importante que solucionar, como me tengo que tomar esto?-,** parecía ahora mas dolido que enfadado.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera hablar la Hyuga intervino, esperaba con su comentario se aligeraran las cosas.

**-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sasuke no esta seguro de quererte, me lo di-dijo ayer, todo a si-sido un error, se dio cuenta hoy en la mañana, ahora tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos, pero creo que se es-está decantando por otra persona, lo la-lamento-,** argumentó agachando la cabeza arrepentida.

El kitsune sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, no podía ser, su Sasuke enamorado de otro? Su cuerpo le dolía como si le hubiera traspasado mil agujas. Antes de soltar una sola lágrima, tragó saliva y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de allí.

**-Naruto!-,** este se volvió al escuchar la voz de su Hokage, **-Sai te estuvo buscando ayer, mira si puedes ir a verlo, de acuerdo?-,** el rubio asintió y salio de la oficina.

Hinata se dejó caer en la silla y escondió la cara entre sus dos manos, no podía creerse lo que había hecho. Ella le había mentido a Naruto, empujado a los brazos de ese canalla, pero era la única manera para que recobrara la vista, aún así se sentía rastrera.

**-Hemos hecho bien, Hokage-sama?-,** preguntó aun si describir sus rostro.

**-No lo se, Hinata, no lo se…-,** se echó en el respaldar de la silla y suspiró.

**------**

El primer impulso de rubio fue ir a la mansión Hyuga y partirle la cara a Sasuke, pero… que conseguiría con ello? Nada absolutamente nada. Mejor sería ir a ver que quería Sai. Dirigió sus pasos cansados hasta la puerta de la casa de su ex-compañero y llamó a la puerta con dos golpes secos. Al no obtener respuesta agarró el pomo girándolo y abriéndolo, es que en Konoha nadie cierra las puertas? Entró y pudo notar un chakra algo revolucionado, no sabía como estaba la casa, iluminada o a oscuras, ni en que cuarto se encontraba, así que se dejó llevar por su intuición. Entonces lo halló, detrás de esa puerta estaba su amigo, levantó el puño para llamar pero algo lo detuvo, lo que estaba escuchando era jadeos? En eso se abrió la puerta, chocando contra él algo blandito y pegajoso que llevaba Sai en las manos.

**-Venga muñequita que te voy a lavar para otra ronda-,** decía antes de percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

**-En ocasiones como esta me alegro de estar ciego-,** pensó en algo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sai arqueó una picarona sonrisa y lo achuchó dejándolo aprisionado contra la pared y su cuerpo.

**-Si hubiera sabido que vendrías no me hubiera desquitado con la muñeca-,** le suspiró muy cerca de los labios. Naruto tragó saliva, esto empezaba a tornarse peligroso.

**------**

**_Bueno hasta aquí llegué, por favor decidme que he conseguido que Naruto parezca mas él T.T, voy a coger un trauma como no lo consiga, me ha costado sudores este capi, y bueno el lemon del principio ni os cuento, superior a mí ains… a ver… a si jeje tabe-chan me ha hecho un dibujo de la primera escena del lemon, dibuja de maravilla, así que si queréis verlo, os metéis en mi foro que esta en el perfil y buscáis su galería, os sorprenderá_**

**_Bueno gracias a todos lo que me dejáis review, y siento que ahora ni siquiera ponga los nombres, pero es que no tengo tiempo de nada, de todas formas muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sin vosotros yo no sería nada XD, espero que os guste, xao cuidaos y nos vemos en el próximo._**


	11. todos sois crueles

_**Bueno por fin he actualizado este fic, no me matéis ok? Jeje bueno a ver… me esta quedando raro, pero creo estar llevándolo bien, por ultimo antes de empezar, hoy a sido muy cortita la cosa, decir que se lo dedico a kandy que desde el principio este fue el fic que mas le gustó, y ahora al turrón XD**_

**TODOS SOIS CRUELES**

Sasuke se puso el delantal y comenzó a hervir el arroz, para nada le gustaba la idea de quedarse quieto sin hacer algo, vivía con una chica manteniéndolo ella ya que todos sus bienes fueron confiscados por la Hokage cuando se fue de Konoha, le daba bastante de vergüenza la situación.

Una gotita de agua caliente cayó en su mano, formándole un circulito rojo que dolía bastante, la agitó con mueca molesta y la metió bajo el grifo del agua fría.

**-¡Kuso, me quemé!-,** se quejó a pesar de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el agua helada.

En ese momento unas voces entraron al pequeño departamento, parecían una alterada Hinata y su "primo" Neji.

**-¡He dicho que no!-,** inquiría éste, al parecer por su parte desinteresado, pasaba de la petición de la Hyuga.

**-¡Tú eres el único que puede, por favor!-,** suplicaba con ojos tiernos, provocando que el moreno se sonrojara y nervioso tragara saliva.

**-¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio?-,** le preguntó fijamente, tocándose algo el cabello para echarlo hacía atrás. Hinata no sabía como tomarse esa proposición, aunque a leguas se veían que no era muy decente.

**-Salvarte de una paliza, Hyuuga-,** Sasuke se quitó el delantal y se colocó al lado de la chica, -**no sé que te habrá pedido pero chantajear a tu prima… cualquiera sabe que estarás pensado…-,** defendió acusándole con la mirada.

**-Bueno según tus tendencias sexuales será un lujo para ti. Como Naruto llegó dispuesto a buscarte le dijeron que estabas enamorado de otro, y quieren que ese sea yo, aunque tú debes estar contento-,** Neji se volvió a tocar el pelo y se echó en una columna del piso, cruzado de brazos con porte serio y superior.

**-Paso-,** indiferente volvió a cruzar el salón hasta la cocina, **-ni muerto haría ese teatro contigo, no eres mi tipo-, **el castaño echaba chipas y Hinata ruborizada y algo cansada se sobaba la cara.

**-Sasuke-kun, es el ú-único al que se lo po-podemos pedir, da igual si t-te gusta o no, venga…-,** le miraba con los mismos ojos tiernos que antes había utilizado con su primo, el Uchiha la observaba dudando, hasta que suspiró y siguió a lo suyo.

**-Ok, pero que no me toque más de lo esencial, no me fío de ese-,** recriminaba sacando el arroz y colocándolo en dos cuencos.

**-¡Eso tendría que decirlo yo, el marica eres tú!-, **no podía creer la cara que tenía ese tal Uchiha, y encima pasaba de su replica.

Echando culebras por la boca salió de la casa, sin despedirse siquiera de Hinata. Ésta bufó cansada y se acercó al moreno, se colocó al pelito detrás de la oreja con un rico movimiento y se asomó por su hombro.

**-¿E-eres malo, por qué t-te gusta molestarlo?-,** miraba la comida que preparaba, siguiendo todos los gestos de las manos de Sasuke.

**-Es divertido ver como intenta ser frío cuando verdaderamente no lo es, también se notaba que le interesas mucho-,** echó otro poco de arroz y colocó las verduras en un plato aparte.

**-Bu-bueno somos pareja p-pero aún no lo tengo mu-muy claro, ya sabes co-como es mi padre, y eso que to-todavía no sabe que estás viviendo con-conmigo-,** fue a coger un poquito de berenjena pero el peliazul le golpeó flojito la mano, ésta se sonrojó.

**-Te llevaré flores a tu entierro-,** burló cogiendo un tazón de arroz para llevarlo a la mesa.

Al reírse de aquella forma de sus problemas, la morena cerró los ojos toda roja y le dio un leve empujón para mostrar su molestia, aunque no calculó bien a causa del extremo nerviosismo y lo tiró al suelo con el arroz corriendo por su frente, al caérsele encima. Casi a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza se tapó la cara.

**-Su-sumimasen…-,** y salió corriendo al salón.

**-Hinata…-,** soltó un suspiro, le sería difícil acostumbrarse a ella, aunque algunas de sus reacciones se parecían a las de su Naruto y eso le hacía gracia.

**------**

**-Si hubiera sabido que vendrías no me hubiera desquitado con la muñeca-,** le acarició uno de los lindos mechones, tratándolo con mimo.

La cara de Naruto estaba sorprendida, más bien no se podría sacar una conclusión de su estado observándolo, aunque comenzó a sudar exageradamente por la presión que ejercía el anbu sobre su cuerpo.

**-Bueno… esto…-,** palpó la pared para saber en que dirección correr si llegaba el caso, **-si no tienes nada que decirme como aseguraba Tsunade-sama y Hinata pues… mejor me marcho, ¿ne?-, **intentaba sonreír aunque a leguas se notaba que era falsa, mas bien nerviosa.

Sai al escuchar ambos nombres sonrió con arrogancia, eso quería decir que su plan iba viento en popa. Decidió optar por no presionarlo y atacarle emocionalmente, aunque de igual modo el rubito era duro de roer.

**-Sí, quería hablarte de algo…-,** primero le sacaría algo más de información y después atacaría, así que por ahora lazando la muñeca al pasillo le agarró de la mano y le arrastró, **-vamos al salón y hablamos…-,** primer as, **-¿Quieres ramen? ¿As comido?-,** preguntó dejándolo sentado en un amplio sillón.

A Naruto se le iluminó la cara olvidando el posible peligro que podía correr con el lobo del moreno. Como un niño dio una palmada y asintió feliz. Escuchó las pisadas de él alejarse y de ajetrear algo, seguramente lo estaría calentando. Era medio día y no había comido nada, como no, su vientre rugía con fuerza. Su rostro entristeció al recordar de nuevo a Sasuke y que se había enamorado de otro, ¿tendría que dudar por eso? La verdad es que lo veía imposible pero… se lo había dicho Hinata, ella no le mentiría nunca, así que debía ser verdad.

Sin darse cuenta algo se posó en sus dos manos que instintivamente cogió, por la forma del envase era el ramen instantáneo, aunque tenía que reconocer que quemaba bastante.

**-Arigato-,** agradeció con una mueca contenta, levantando la mano a modo de espera.

Sai estaba bastante sorprendido, aún en su estado se sabía manejar perfectamente y eso que al ser activo le tendría que resultar más difícil concentrarse. Le entregó los palillos y buscó como sacar la conversación.

**-Quería contarte algo, ya que tú amas mucho al Uchiha y éste creo que no piensa lo mismo de ti-,** el pobre Naruto pareció atragantarse con los fideos pero siguió comiendo sin añadir nada, **-el otro día lo vi de hablar de forma mas cariñosa de lo normal con otro chico, lo único que faltaba es que fueran de la mano, eran bastante descarados-,** argumentó, colocándose las manos en su nuca y echándose en el respaldar del asiento.

Uzumaki había casi terminado de comer, apretó tan fuerte los palillos como para romperlos, pero al final palpó una mesita que había frente a ellos, dejando el envase allí. Suspiró y arrugó molesta la tela de sus pantalones.

**-¿En serio crees que me voy a creer eso?-,** cerró fuerte los ojos para soportar todo su coraje, **-¿¿¡¡Por qué mierda me estáis contando esto, dattebayo?-,** le gritó levantándose, **-todos intentáis engañarme para que me separe de Sasuke, ¿lo odiáis, cierto? ¿Porque traicionó la villa? ¿Porque intentó matarme? ¿Pero Sai tú también?-,** la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía marcado con muchas sensaciones negativas mezcladas con la extrema concentración que tenía que mantener para poder estar sin ver.

Naruto tapando sus oídos para no escuchar la contestación de Sai, se sintió flaquear a tal punto de caerse de rodillas al suelo. Intentó no desmayarse pero las punzadas de su cabeza eran inmensas. Así que terminó tendido en el suelo, con la mala suerte de golpear el tazón de ramen que había en la mesita y echarse encima todo los restos que quedaban.

Sai cuando lo vio no pudo evitar que el pecho le doliera, ¿era a eso lo que llamaban arrepentimiento? De cualquiera forma recogió al kitsune entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto, era mejor si descansaba. Lo tendió delicadamente en la cama, observando fijamente aquel gesto de dolor que aún mantenía reflejado en su cara. Le quitó la sudadera y lo dejó con su camiseta de mangas cortas negra, miró si los pantalones también estaban sucios, encontrando una enorme mancha en su pierna derecha, despacio y con un poco de dificultad también se los sacó, tirándolos por ahí y dejándole con unos bóxer negros. Contempló aquel perfecto cuerpo, la brillante y bronceada piel que lo embellecía, todo en él era exquisito. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por resistirse a él se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí. Las manos que aún sujetaban el pomo temblaban de ansias y en su mente la palabra _"fóllatelo"_ no paraba de taladrarle con brusquedad. Pero no, no lo haría porque… lo quería disfrutar, que Naruto se le entregara a voluntad y aunque solo fuera una vez vivirlo de verdad. Se relamió los labios ante los lascivos y calientes pensamientos y volvió al salón para limpiar todo aquel desastre, no sin antes quitarse él también los pantalones y la camiseta al ensuciarse cuando agarró al rubio.

**------**

Kakashi y Sakura andaban por la calle central de Konoha. El sensei parecía tranquilo y hasta se podría decir que algo despreocupado, todo lo contrario que la alumna, ésta parecía estar echando chispas.

**-Kakashi, no me puedo creer todo lo que nos ha contado Tsunade-sama, ¿cómo pueden aceptar el chantaje de Sai?** _"inner: ¡Shannaro!"_**-,** gruñía mientras pateaba el suelo, haciendo que todo el mundo volviese a verla y al peligris avergonzarse con una gotita en la cabeza.

**-Tampoco es para tanto Sakura-chan…-,** intentado calmarla, rodeó a la chica con su brazo y intentó bloquear sus exagerados movimientos, aunque esta no desistía.

**-¿Cómo que no?-,** estaba escandalizada, otro igual, **-¡Han arrastrado a Naruto-kun a los brazos de Sai para que él le devuelva unos malditos pergaminos, un plan sin pies ni cabeza y sobre todo sin preguntarle al propio Naruto!-,** es que la verdad que no entendía como todo el mundo podía comportarse así.

Kakashi suspiró, intentando pensar algo para calmarla, la acercó más a su cuerpo y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios, bajándose fugazmente la máscara y haciéndola callar al instante. Después colocó un dedo en sus labios y le susurró algo bajito.

**-Para que te quedes más tranquila vamos, hablas con Sai, pero sin matarlo, ¿ok?-,** la chica rió, **-y miras si Naruto está allí y en que condiciones-,** le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió sinceramente, mostrando una arruga en su máscara ya subida.

**-¡Arigato, Kakashi!-,** exclamó abrazándose de un salto a su cuello.

La gente que pasaba los miraba algo avergonzados y sorprendidos, no era muy normal ver a personas con su diferencia de edad compartiendo ese tipo de relación, aunque poco le importaba a ambos.

**------**

"_**Sueño de Naruto"**_

Todo estaba oscuro hasta que un reluciente foco iluminó a una persona, estaba en una silla y lloraba. Era moreno y su mirada inmensamente triste, su ropa para su sorpresa era de anbu y cuando volteó a observarlo sus ojos eran rojo sangre y un largo pelo azabache cubría su cara y parte del pecho y espalda.

**-¿I… Itachi?-,** no entendía que hacía él en su sueño.

De repente se levantó y se acercó a él, su cuello comenzaba a sangrar, recreando la forma en que Sasuke lo había matado. Recogió un poco de ella y la lamió, dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con el líquido carmesí.

**-La persona a quién amas me traicionó, ¿sabes cómo logró matarme?-,** de su boca sangre a borbotones caía, **-me hizo creer que se unía a Akatsuki y cuando yo le defendí antes todos él por la espalda me asesinó…-,** cayó de rodillas y se agarró a los pantalones del propio Naruto, que estaba bastante asustado, **-se rió de mí…-,** su risa era algo desquiciante con un autentico deje de locura, **-pero… kukuku… nunca supo una cosa…-,** ahora y bruscamente le tiró de la camiseta negra y lo hizo agacharse hasta casi rozarle los labios, **-yo no maté a nuestros padres, ellos mismos lo hicieron ante la deshonra de que su propio hijo los ejecutara por sus crímenes, además… había otra cosa por la que me odiaba, yo… te amaba Naruto-kun-, **y agarrándole bruscamente de la nuca dejándole caer de rodilla frente a él invadió su boca, con un último suspiro, antes de caer muerto al suelo. El rubio no pudo mas que chillar, podía notar la sangre de aquel ser recorrer su boca, sus manos… todo su ser… estaba bañado completamente con ella.

**-¡Itachi!-,** gritó despertándose y sintiendo su cabeza volar, **-¿Cómo… has podido ser tan cruel… Sasuke?-,** y volvió a caer inconsciente en las sábanas.

**------**

Kakashi dejó a la linda pelirosa frente a la puerta del departamento de Sai, le dio un leve empujoncito y le sonrió con su ojito cerrado.

**-Yo ahora vuelvo, ¿ok? Entra y quédate tranquila-,** le comentó bajándose un poco la máscara para darle un suave beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

**-Vale, cuando salga espero que estés aquí, ¿eh? Que no te preocupes por lo que me pueda hacer ese pervertido-,** dijo un poco triste, volviendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, cristalizados.

**-Es bastante importante y creo que… temo más por él-,** sonrió y desapareció en un "puf".

Sakura suspiró _"será descarado!"_ pensó molesta mientras golpeaba algo fuerte la puerta, casi echándola al suelo, vamos… Esta no tardó mucho en abrirse y dejar ver a un morenito algo cansado por limpiar el salón y destrozo formado por el rubio, aunque al verlo solo en bóxer y con una camiseta blanca la pelirosa lo interpretó de otra forma.

**-¿Y Naruto?-,** le preguntó con un gruñido mientras pasaba sin ser invitada, cuando se trataba de su querido amigo no le importaba las formas.

**-Está descansando en mi cama, aunque… ¿a ti qué te importa? Pensaba que estabas con Kakashi-san-,** le picó venenosamente, recibiendo una molesta mirada por parte de la Haruno.

Ésta sin creerse una palabra y es que Naruto no era de esos, fue directa a la habitación del anbu, abriendo la puerta para demostrar que mentía. Aunque lo que vio fue lo último que se hubiera imaginado. El rubio dormía con gesto algo molesto y sudando exageradamente, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio y estuviera terriblemente cansado. Se volvió hacia Sai y le pegó una tremenda cachetada, estrellándolo con su fuerza brutal contra la pared.

**-¡Cabrón!-,** le gritó antes de salir corriendo de aquella casa. Sai no dejaba de reír victorioso.

**------**

Sasuke paseaba no muy lejos de donde todo acontecía, tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, odiaba todo aquello, no se quería ni imaginar todo lo que él pervertido ese le podía estar haciendo a su pequeño.

**-Sasuke, ¡por fín te encuentro!-,** exclamó Kakashi, apareciendo en un "puf" que sobresaltó al Uchiha.

Pegó un salto por el susto, pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud cool, no dejaría que algo así le quitara presencia. Lo miró de reojo y siguió caminando, dando por entendido al recién llegado que si quería comentarle algo, tendría que ser andando a su lado.

**-¿Qué quieres?-,** seco y tajante.

**-Pues…-,** con dos pasos ya estaba junto a él, **-tengo un bushin espiando a Sai y Naruto, por lo que esta viendo… Naruto se deja con bastante facilidad-,** susurró como no queriendo que nadie descubriera su conversación.

**-¿Y que me importa? De todas formas es lo que tiene que pasar, contra antes mejor-,** escupió mordiéndose el labio.

Sabía que llevaba razón pero estaba totalmente enfurecido, tan impotente que hasta ganas de llorar le entraban, aunque claro… eso no ocurriría nunca.

**-Tú mismo-,** le soltó al final, desapareciendo como había llegado, un rato mas haciendo esperar a su linda Sakura y se llevaría uno de sus cariñosos y dulces puñetazos.

Algo ardió en el cuerpo del Uchiha, si Kakashi había ido en su busca sería por lago, así que echó a correr. Llegando en nada de tiempo, tragó saliva y se subió a un árbol para ver si podía divisar el interior de la casa. Y dio con una ventana, la cual… estaba viendo lo que creía? No podía ser… su… su Naruto estaba en bóxer sudando llamando sensualmente a Sai que se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto. Vio como el asqueroso ese se le acercó abrazándole mientras apoyaba su frente en la del kitsune y después le lamía la mejilla. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ir y partirle la cara. Se lo habían montado, estaba seguro. Un pensamiento atroz cruzó su mente, y si Naruto se había enamorado de Sai y nunca volvía de nuevo con él? Si, era un riesgo que tenía que asumir pero… pero… rechinó sus dientes y despareció de allí.

**-Kuso… dobe…-,** gruñó.

**------**

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, jeje, si ya se que es cortito, pero ya sabéis el porque UU Ha estado muy mal? Espero que no… ya se que por ahora no hay mucho romance y tal XD pero bueno en el próximo las cosas irán mucho mejor, prometido.**_

_**Ahora voy a contestar reviews, ains…**_

**Tabe-chan:**_ jeje si me ha quedado mas macho, es que no me gusta ponerlo mucho como nenaza, y en este fic como esta ciego pues me cuesta mas ponerlo hombre, aunque lo estoy intentando jeje. Sai bueno… parece que lo odio pero en verdad me gusta mucho su personaje, sobre todo de uke experimental XD pero nada en este seme cabrón que le vamos a hacer, tendré mas cuidado en eso de las personalidad hijita, cuídate los ojitos linda, xao. _**Kandy:** _que haga algo para que Sai no se tire a naruto? Mmm… creo que eso estará difícil, aunque no digo nada, que entonces el fíc pierde su gracia XD._ **Helinille:** _jeje me alegro que te gustara, soy feliz n.n y bueno… si eso de tener que volver a tratar y repasar algunos capis lo entiendo, es que tardo bastante en actualizar, pero comprende tengo muchos en marcha. Bueno yo tardo muchísimo en quedarme dormida, pero después del ejercicio que hizo el pobre lo entiendo, tenía que estar muy cansadito, además fíjate que esta cieguito el pobre XD. _**Lis:** _anda ahora no me digas que te gusta mas como era antes? Todo ñoño e indefenso? Ains T.T bueno en este lo pongo entre medias, no se si habrá quedado mejor jeje. _**Macha-chan15:** _no te gusta el sainaru? Bueno pues no se… sai esta mas ahí para dar por culo que otra cosa, así que no te preocupes, todo no es lo que parece XD espero que te haya gustado el de hoy. _**Afuchar3:**_ al final he llegado a la conclusión de que me odias XD o es un cariño un poco masoquista XD bueno el caso a ver… si venga dejaré de ser melodramática y sobre los de las faltas de ortografía el word no vale una mierda, hace lo que da la gana, hasta me cambia algunas palabras que yo tengo escritas, así que no me sirve de nada, ahora… tengo a mi hijita musa, Tifa que se ha comprometido a hacer, así que na jeje, gracias por el review, chica del amor-odio XD _**Amazona verde:** _por dios no me seas tan trágica, aquí nadie se va a suicidar, si al final todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, solo espera al capi siguiente, que no creo que le quede mucho para que termine, como mucho tres o cuatro capis nada mas, jeje. _**Aoi:** _bueno mas o menos como en la serie no? Ahí también las termina pagando y pringando él XD pero bueno… es el bueno y el prota normal XD, pero también tiene su genio y se lo hará pagar a todos por mentirle, aunque al que mas a Sai, pobre XD _**neko-chan lee:** _bueno pero que chiste tiene si a naru y sasu le van todas las cosas bien, nada aquí ha sufrir como posesos XD pero bueno ya se arreglarán las cosas, si es lo que tiene, no me gustan los finales tristes, aunque ya he escrito mas de uno jeje. Espero que se arregle pronto el pc, besos. _**Kennich:** _si eso de acercase tan pronto a naruto es por el calentón de la muñeca, normal no? XD pero después como se ve en este capi rectifica y empieza a planear maquiavélicamente su plan jeje, aunque no se si funcionará XD bueno naru nunca podría hacerle sufrir queriendo a sasu, tía es un chico muy bueno, aunque Sasuke con lo listo que se cree la va a cagar el solo, jeje me encanta demacrar su imagen de tío súper hiper mega cool, a joderla conmigo Sasuke XD. _**Nekoi:** _cariño respira XD tranquila mujer XD vale si Sasuke a sido muy brusco con naru aunque tenga motivos, pero en este se irá arrepintiendo poquito a poco, Sasuke tengo tu frágil mente en mis manos para machacártela juas juas juas eh? Ah si a lo que íbamos XD la parte sainaru no será muy larga, creo que dos capis mas y ya esta, la reconciliación y el capi final, jaja que pesada soy con lo mismo, bueno besitos preciosa n.n _**chus:** _uis uis Naruto sufrido no es que sea mas sexy, si no que dan ganas de espachurrarle, lamerlo, comérselo y devorarlo hasta con ropa XD dios que exagerada que soy XD este ha sido mas soso, sin nada cariñoso pero bueno, por lo menos tendría que explicar como estaban las situaciones ahora jeje, pero espero que te haya gustado, tienes que saber que te tengo mucho aprecio, ya que me lees siempre y todo lo que escribo, por eso me alegro cada vez que te veo, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, eres un sol. _**Yummy:** _lo dejo así para joder y dejaros con las ganas XD anda mujer es que tengo que cortarlo por algún lado jeje, lo siento XD _**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** _bueno dudo que Gaara aparezca mas, pero Sakura y Kakashi si que los ayudarán, por algo el sensei fue a avisar a Sasuke, solo quería que se diera cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal, y bueno también para apoyar a su Sakura, que esta súper pro sasunaru XD y por lo de violar, el trato que hizo con Sai es que naruto lo tenía que hacer con él sin ser obligado así que la violación solo le serviría a Sai para que un Sasuke encolerizado lo hiciera añicos XD _**kana:** _lo siento pero no entiendo el japonés XD si me dejas review esta vez por favor que sea en español, aunque me ha hecho ilusión recibir un review en japonés, en serio, estoy que no quepo en mi misma, muchas gracias aunque no entienda nada XD _**Aidiki:** _cariño para eso me dejas un review? Que nada tonta que si los quiero todos aunque no seas mas que xorradas, tu dibujo? Si es guapísimo, por supuesto que lo he colgado, igual de derecho tienes tú como las que también me dibujan tonta XD, besitos linda que me hizo muy feliz conocerte en persona XD. _**Sasukita:** _preciosa mucha gracias, uff te has leído todo el fic de una vez? Uff por dios cuanto tiempo perdido XD jajaja bueno me alegro que te haya gustado, y este capitulo también, me has caído bien linda jeje. _**Pad:** _ya se que no he puesto tu nombre entero pero es que es muy largo XD, bueno a ver… de verdad sigue siendo niñata? Buaaa trauma XD pues yo si que lo veo seme, pad no empecemos XD que tu en tu fic bien que lo haces seme aunque en la cama lo pones uke, por dios porque no lo dejas seme? Es? que… UU lo siento veo que he tardado una eternidad, ea chico pero un mes joer tampoco es tanto, que tengo muchos, tranquilidad XD ok ok pues ya esta actualizado, tranquilo, que te va a dar algo, muchas gracias por dejar un review en cada capi, eres un sol, te lo agradezco con todo el alma. _

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros 18 reviews, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, jeje. También decir, que no se muy bien a que viene esto, que por favor apoyéis a la gente nueva que ahora esta empezando a escribir sasunaru o naruto yaoi, porque he estado repasando y dejándoles reviews y tienen muy poquitos, a parte de que escriben algunas hasta mejor que yo, que llevo años XD por eso si queremos que la gente siga escribiendo sobre yaoi hay que apoyadles, por favor… **_

_**Ya esta, bueno muchas gracias y hasta el próximo. (tifa gracias por corregírmelo, que haría sin ti? XD)**_


	12. La verdad

_**Gomen ne, dije que era el fin pero después de pensarlo mucho he decidido que mejor lo dejamos en dos partes, el próximo si será el final. Perdonadme todos por tardar tanto en actualizar, esta vez creo que me pondré a traeros un capi de todos los que tengo pendientes, muchas gracias por seguirme a pesar de mi perrera. Veréis que la narración es distinta, pero bueno… ha pasado un tiempo y la gente con la practica va avanzando, hay gente que la prefiere así y otras que no, lo siento, para mí creo que esta mas pulida pero de todas formas perdonad a las que no os guste. **_

**LA VERDAD**

Naruto abrió los ojos, la oscuridad seguía cerniéndose sobre él, no podía resistir sentirse nervioso, aquel sueño había sido espeluznante ¿en verdad había matado Sasuke a su hermano de aquella forma? Bien sabía que lo había echo, pero eso no era leal ¿podía sentirse completo habiendo actuado de esa forma tan rastrera? Seguro que no.

Escuchó la puerta de abrirse y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el ruido, aun se sentía vulnerable, demasiado para su gusto. Sabía perfectamente que era Sai, así que extendió sus brazos para llamarlo y este se acercara. Pudo sentir el chakra moverse y acoplarse en la cama.

**-¿Te encuentras mejor?-,** preguntó el anbu recostándose un poco sobre Naruto y apoyando su frente en la suya para tomar su temperatura, **-¿aún tienes fiebre?-.**

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, dejando ver claramente que aun le quedaba pegado en la mejilla un trocito de carne. Sai lo observó durante unos segundos, completamente tentado. Sin más rodeos sacó su lengua y lamió los restos con plena dedicación, disfrutando del contacto de aquella piel. Naruto se estremeció, la fría saliva contrastaba con el calor de sus mejillas, ofreciéndole una sensación exquisita pero que a la vez lo incomodaba.

**-Yo… esto… es mejor que te apartes, Sai-,** palpó su pecho y cuando encontró un buen punto de apoyo le achuchó un poco, notando la resistencia que ponía el moreno.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en la carita del kitsune, arrugó la frente y sintió como el coraje le invadía ¿porque Naruto siempre lo tenía que rechazar? ¿Que tenía aquel maldito Uchiha que hasta había intentado matarlo por dos veces, que él no tuviera? Sin poderlo soportar lo agarró por los hombros desnudos y lo echó en la cama, donde se recostó un poco sobre él. El rubio gruñó y su gesto se endureció, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que se estaba enfadando por las confianzas que se tomaba el moreno.

**-Naruto tu sabes que yo… yo quiero tenerte, aunque sea una vez, por favor déjame, yo te haré olvidar todo lo que te ha hecho Sasuke-kun…-,** el flequillo azabache rozó la frente morena de Naruto, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas, aun así negó con la cabeza y se incorporó un poco en la cama.

**-Sai…-,** levantó el puño amenazante, sus ojos se veían opacos pero los músculos de su garganta estaban tirantes, **-si te vuelves a echar así sobre mí, no respondo ¿me oyes, dattebayo?-.**

El puño temblaba, parecía que el rubio quería contenerse y a la vez golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, el anbu no tuvo mas remedio que retirarse, había echo una promesa, no le haría nada por la fuerza, quería su consentimiento, aunque por lo visto, eso sería mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba, Naruto siempre sería igual de cabezón y honrado.

Con un suspiro derrotado se levantó de la cama y se irguió observándolo, sabía que no había tiempo que perder pero las prisas no eran buenas consejeras.

**-Bien, tu ganas-,** mantuvo un escaso silencio mientras iba hacia el mueble entrelargo donde guarda sus camisas limpias, **-te llevo a casa, pronto llegarán Sakura y Kakashi-san-,** rebuscó un poco hasta que dio con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, pensó que decir, **-¿Cómo te va el entrenamiento?-.**

Naruto notó como algo caía a su lado, lo palpó con la mano antes de contestar la pregunta, era otra camiseta para él, ya que su sudadera estaba totalmente sucia.

**-Pues… creo que he mejorado bastante, ya me puedo manejar solo, claro si nadie intenta engañarme-,** el tono despectivo había sido como una puñalada para Sai ¿se estaba refiriendo a él o a todos? ¿sabría que lo de Sasuke era mentira?

El rubio escandalosamente se quitó la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba y se puso una blanca, con el emblema anbu en el pecho. El moreno lo miró, se veía realmente adorable con ella, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

**-Vamos…-,** dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

Naruto alzó la suya y palmeó unas pocas veces el aire hasta que Sai se la agarró, aun le quedaba mucho por mejorar, pues era capaz de captar la distancia de las personas, y su sexo a la par que su cantidad de chakra, aun así cuando estaban a su lado no recibía los movimientos, tendría que mejorar en reflejos.

Agarró fuerte su mano y apoyándose en ella se levantó de la cama, colocándose a su lado. Tenía una expresión triste y algo ruborizada, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, y encima con la escena de antes se sentía ridículo, no había podido ni cogerle la mano ¿Cómo podría manejarse el solo?

"_Si por lo menos estuviera Sasuke conmigo…"_ pensó mientras se tanteaba la cara en busca de lágrimas secas, pues aquel sueño había sido terrorífico, había tanta sangre que solo de recordarlo le daban arcadas.

Levantó una mano y señaló la puerta de la habitación, había memorizado lo suficiente para saber por donde salía. Con una zorruna sonrisa cerró los ojos monamente.

**-Después de ti, Sai-,** se acercó y le agarró por el cuello de la ropa, sin dejar su radiante sonrisa, **-como me engañes te juro que de la paliza que te meto te acordarás de mí para siempre, y no solo para… "eso" ¡dattebayo!-,** amenazó, aunque con ese final le sacó una risita al moreno, era lindo hasta enfadado, y aunque se arrepentía de su plan cada vez que lo veía de sufrir, era la única forma de tenerlo, y él lo quería, solo para él.

Sasuke corría, corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Sacudía la cabeza he intentaba borrar aquella escena de su mente, no soportaba que su kitsune se hubiera entregado tan fácilmente a aquel canalla y solo unas pocas horas después de enterarse que se había ido. Era demasiado para él.

Tuvo que parar al notar como su pecho se aceleraba, respiraba aceleradamente, casi creyendo que le iba a faltar el aire de un momento a otro. Finalmente tuvo que apoyar la espalda en uno de los árboles que custodiaban la calle por la que caminaba. Apoyó también la nuca, ascendiendo la cabeza hasta poder mirar el cielo azul, la cara de su rubio apareció en él y apretó la mandíbula. No soportaba más aquello, vigilaría a Sai y después de saber donde escondía el pergamino lo mataría de la forma más dolorosamente posible. Si eso haría. No, sabía que no podría hacerlo.

**-Kuso…-,** gruñó cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse.

**-¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo, Uchiha?-.**

El peliazul abrió un ojo y cuando vio al demandante de aquella pregunta volvió a cerrarlo con un nuevo quejido de protesta. En ese momento odiaba a todo el mundo que se pusiera delante suyo.

**-¿Algo más nuevo, Hyuga?-,** bufó y agachó la cabeza, achicando sus ojazos afilados en una triste expresión, zafando de ella la prepotencia anterior, **-a veces se aceptan cosas que sabes de antemano que no vas a poder cumplir-,** Neji lo miró extrañado ¿a que venía todo eso? Alzó una ceja y siguió en silencio, **-no puedo soportar ver a Naruto en brazos de ese tipo, no… mas bien de ningún otro, aunque haya dado mi palabra, no puedo-,** Sasuke se tocó la frente y echó algunos mechones azules hacía atrás, intentando tranquilizarse.

**-Te entiendo-,** fue lo único que aportó hasta el momento el castaño, el Uchiha lo miró, **-yo tampoco soportaría que nadie tocara a Hinata, creo que me volvería loco si la viera con otro-,** tenía la vista fija a la izquierda, observando quién sabe que, parecía sombrío, tanto o más que Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, nunca habría imaginado que podría sentirse identificado con ese, y sin embargo ahí estaban, hablando tranquilamente, ver para creer.

De pronto unas cuantas voces se escucharon al otro lado de la calle, se acercaban a pasos gigantescos, y ambos no tardaron mucho en saber a quienes pertenecían.

**-¡Sai no corras tanto que me pierdo, dattebayo! ¡Esta me la pagas pedazo de baka!-,**

**-No es mi culpa que Naruto sea tan lento-.**

**-¡No hables de mí como si no estuviera, sabes que lo odio!-.**

Naruto intentaba acelerar para no peder la pista de chakra que desprendía Sai, sin embargo este, que lo hacía a conciencia para mortificarlo, corría con todo su resistencia, escandiéndose detrás de cualquier cosa para que perdiera un poco la fluidez de su esencia.

De un momento a otro el rubio frenó su alocada carrera y de un salto bajó de la casa incorporándose a la carretera. Sai también se detuvo al ver que su perseguidor había parado y lo siguió, tardando apenas unos segundos en saber que había llamado su atención.

Uzumaki avanzaba, con el corazón en el puño pero con la frente totalmente arrugada. Sasuke y Neji sabía que venía hacia ellos, pero estaban tan asombrados que no sabían como reaccionar, simplemente se quedaron quietos, esperando lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Naruto llegó frente a ellos, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el Uchiha fue directo al castaño. Con un poco de rudeza comenzó a tocarle la cara, el pelo y la forma de los hombros, quería estar completamente seguro.

**-¿Qué haces?-,** preguntó bruscamente Sasuke, verlo de manosear a Neji lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

El rubio gruñó y se retiró unos pasos, después dirigió su cuerpo a la dirección donde estaba su koi.

**-Quería saber si era Neji o Hinata, su chakra son tan parecidos que me cuesta diferenciarlos-,** ocultó su furiosa mirada bajo el flequillo y apretó los dientes, no se atrevía a preguntarle, pero no tenía otra opción, **-¿es… es él… por quién me has dejado Sasuke, es… Neji tu nuevo amante?-,** su voz era temblorosa, y la urgencia había quedado clara en el tono desesperante de la pregunta. No quería rebajarse, prefería mantenerlo oculto, pero él necesitaba a Sasuke, a su Sasuke.

El Uchiha le hizo una señal con la mano a Neji para que no hablara, sabía que Naruto no podría darse cuenta. Dio un paso hacia el rubio y levemente empujó su barbilla hacía arriba, aunque no viera, sus ojos seguían demostrando todo los sentimientos que pasaban por su cuerpo, eran mas expresivos que mil palabras.

**-Si lo es. Neji ahora es mi pareja, así que puedes volver a irte con Sai**-, fue brusco y conciso, reuniendo todo el valor para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y comérselo a besos, aunque no obtuvo la reacción que todo el mundo esperaba.

Naruto esperó unos segundos antes de echarse a reír, parecía desternillarse de un momento a otro. De pronto lágrimas frías se mezclaron con las carcajadas, hasta que terminó por silenciar y apretar fuertemente el puño.

**-No me lo creo-,** sonrió mientras una brillante perla surcaba su mejilla, **-imposible, ni tu serías capaz de liarte con otra persona que no fuera yo, ni Neji dejaría libre a Hinata, aunque no me lo hayan contado siempre he notado que la quería, demasiado para ser su prima-,** el puño que tanto apretaba se aflojó para rodear el cuello de Sasuke, en un movimiento tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar.

Sai quedó perplejo, aunque no intervendría, contra mas odio y resentimiento más fácil sería para él, sin embargo, Neji dudaba ¿como tendría que reaccionar a esa amenaza? Además parecía que al pequeño kitsune no le habían engañado _"y parecía tonto"_ pensó con una sonrisa de admiración.

**-Naruto suéltame o no respondo-,** gruñó Sasuke, notando como las garras empezaban a clavarse en la fina piel de su cuello. Escuchó un siseo y notó como el cuerpo del rubio se apegaba completamente al suyo, recostándose en su cuello y sintiendo la respiración contraria en su propio oído, **-¿Naruto?-.**

**-A mí no me engañáis. Se que esto esta planeado y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta. Hinata fue la que me dijo que me pasara por casa de Sai y ahora Neji es tu novio ¿creéis que soy estúpido?-,** el Uchiha tragó saliva ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan listo Naruto?, **-se que todos queréis empujarme a los brazos de Sai y no puedo entender porque, lo que si sé es que no lo conseguiréis, así que…-,** siguió la conversación casi en un tono incomprensible.

Neji y Sai no habían escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado entre ellos, pero esto último ni el siseo ¿cuan grande era la amenaza y furia del kitsune?

De repente el rubio golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mejilla de Sasuke, tirándolo unos centímetros hacia atrás, aunque no lo suficiente como para que cayera. Tenía una risita desquiciante mientras se retiraba.

**-Me da igual si no te lo crees, yo amo a Neji y ahora estoy con él-,** se quejó el peliazul, limpiando el hilito de sangre que caía de su labio, que empezaba a hincharse.

**-¿Ah, si?-,** se tocó la frente y se acercó un poco, colocando una mano entre la "pareja", **-demuéstramelo ¡ahora!-.**

Sasuke agarró con la mano derecha la muñeca de Naruto y con la mano izquierda la cintura de Neji, haciendo que se acercaran los dos a él. El Hyuga no entendía nada, hasta que se vio presionado completamente en el pecho del Uchiha, y sus labios totalmente encajados con los suyos, era una sensación extraña pero para nada desagradable, sabía que había gato encerrado pero decidió mantenerse tranquilo y no liarse a ostias con nadie.

Los dedos del rubio empezaron a tantear la boca de ambos, su corazón latía angustiado ¿en verdad se había atrevido a besarlo delante de él? Sasuke le guió directamente hacia donde sus bocas se encontraban, dejando que el mismo lo palpara. Cuando Naruto halló el beso retiró rápidamente la mano y se dio media vuelta, andando hacia donde Sai se encontraba. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta arqueó una sonrisa de complicidad. _"muy bien hecho Sasuke"_ pensó borrándola rápidamente mientras le daba un toque en el hombro a Sai.

**-¿Ves como tenía razón? Sasuke-kun te ha traicionado-,** soltó victorioso mientras le agarraba del brazo para echar a andar en sentido contrario.

**-Lo acepto, llévame a casa, estoy cansado y quiero estar solo-,** agachó la cabeza y ahora sí, despacio se encaminaron hacia la casa del Uzumaki.

Neji finalmente le dio un empujón a Sasuke, sus ojos blancos ardían de la furia ¿Cómo diablos se había atrevido a besarle? ¡Un tío! _"Tranquilízate Neji, todavía no lo mates"_ se decía una y otra vez, respirando pausadamente como le había enseñado Hinata para cada vez que se enfureciera.

**-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Uchiha?-,** gruñó al ver como sonreía complacido.

Sasuke simplemente se sacudió sus ropas y le guiñó un ojo.

**-Gracias-,** agregó antes de saltar y montarse en la rama del mismo árbol donde anteriormente había estado recostado, **-dile a Hinata que hoy no iré a dormir a casa-,** y sin más se fue, lo más veloz que pudo.

Neji estaba perplejo ¿Qué leches estaba pasando? ¿sería que Naruto le habría dicho…? Entonces abrió ampliamente los ojos, eso era. Naruto le había dicho algo sumamente importante al oído, tanto como para quitar toda la amargura que tenía cuando se lo encontró.

**-Joder…-,** bufó dándose la vuelta también, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Se tocó los labios y pasó la yema por ellos, **-y encima tengo que reconocer que me ha gustado, vaya mierda-,** volvió a bufar con miles de escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Naruto entró en su casa y dejando a Sai justo en la puerta sin siquiera dejarle pasar, se tiró en el sillón. Su cabeza le dolía horrores y todavía esperaba una tarde movimidita. Después de todo había aceptado que aquello eran todo tonterías que habían echo por su propio bien, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver entre su vista y Sai, así que tenía que averiguarlo antes de que llegaran Kakashi y Sakura.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de oír dos golpes en la puerta. Lo primero era concentrarse para saber si su chakra era conocido y así saber quién era, no tenía ganas de recibir visitas, sin embargo cuando notó que era la que esperaba se levantó rápidamente y la abrió, chocándose un poco con algunas cosas que había por allí tiradas, aunque llegó vivo hasta la puerta.

**-¡Que pronto habéis llegado hoy, justo cuando os necesito!-.**

Feliz acarició la cara frente así y después la abrazó, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Un gruñido de protesta le hizo soltar una picarona sonrisa mientras le hundía el codo en las costillas del mayor, mientras la jovencita se sonrojaba.

**-Naruto…-.**

**-Jeje, Kakashi-sensei no se enoje, a sido un besito inocente, ¿ne Sakura-chan?-,** comentó sonriéndole abiertamente.

La chica iba a defender a su koi cuando lo vio de deslumbrar, desde que había perdido la visión nunca lo había visto con aquella sonrisa, y menos en este momento cuando tendría que estar para el arrastre. Olvidándose de golpe y porrazo de la conversación anterior, decidió preguntar.

**-Naruto ¿porque estas tan feliz?-.**

Este se retiró de la puerta y les ofreció entrar mientras andaba detrás de ellos.

**-Es que he deducido por mí mismo que me querían engañar, así que… ¿quiero que me ayudéis a averiguar que leches pasa?-.**

Sakura quedó pensativa, se sentó y observó la sala mientras le daba vueltas, pues ella era la primera que se había enfadado porque no se lo contaron aunque ahora que lo tenía delante suya no sabía que hacer. Kakashi lo notó así que intentó tomar un poco de tiempo, también se sentó al lado de su niña, en un amplio sillón.

**-¿Lo has deducido tu solo? Venga ya-,** burló seriamente provocando más enfado al kitsune, que poniendo morritos se acurrucó en una silla frente a ellos.

**-Kakashi-sensei no me moleste, que si que lo he deducido solo ¡no soy tonto!-,** se quejó monamente mientras agarraba con dos manos el asiento, la cara de su sensei, que alzó una ceja poniendo en duda su última afirmación lo hizo estallar de nuevo, **-¡vete al cuerno!-,** gritó al final echando la cara hacia otro lado.

La pelirosa tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse mientras su koi le acariciaba lentamente el pelo. Ella se sonrojó aunque sabía que Naruto no podía verlos se sentía abochornada por ese tacto cariñoso.

Esta vez los golpes no vinieron de la puerta, si no más bien de la ventana. El rubio dio un salto de la silla y corrió hacia susodicha, tropezando con la mesa y casi descalabrándose la cabeza, como si no hubiera pasado nada se levantó corriendo mientras reía tontamente por la vergüenza, y abrió la ventana rascándose la cabeza.

**-Gomen por tardar, aun estoy algo torpecillo, jeje-.**

**-Tu siempre has sido torpe, dobe-,** Sasuke bajó de la cornisa y entró en el comedor, sujetando a Naruto de la parte trasera de la camiseta para que no volviera a pegársela XD

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que veía, _"¿pero… pero… que hace Sasuke-kun aquí?"_ pensaba mientras lo observaba de llegar hasta el centro y sentar a Naruto a su lado de un empujón. Después miró a Kakashi intentando adivinar que sabía él de todo aquello, la curva de su máscara le dejaba bien claro que él tenía mucha culpa.

**-Bueno…-,** el rubio se subió un poco la tela de la rodilla de sus pantalones y se acomodó, muy juntito contra Sasuke, **-ahora explicarme ¿porque queréis que me acueste con Sai? ¿tiene algo que ver con mis visión, cierto?-,** pareció calmado, aunque su voz se había vuelto seria y se estrujaba tanto las manos que tenía los nudillos blancos.

**-Nosotros somos los últimos que nos enteramos-,** aportó Kakashi con la mano alzada, **-aunque si sirve a nuestro favor, mi niña nunca estuvo de acuerdo y yo me moví para desenredar este lió-,** concluyó con otra de sus sonrisitas picaronas.

**-¿Entonces por eso me dijiste que fuera a verlo a casa de Sai? ¿Por qué sabía que con mis celos cometería una tontería y así haría que Naruto pensara?-.**

Sasuke se tocó la barbilla y escrutó a su sensei con la mirada. Este únicamente siguió del mismo modo que antes.

**-¿Estáis diciendo que si no te hubiera visto con Neji no hubiera caído en que todo esto era una trampa!? ¿de verdad creéis que no pienso?-,** dos lagrimones le caían de los ojos al pobre kitsune.

**-Si-,** dijeron los tres al unísono.

**-Amigos crueles-,** decía Naruto haciendo circulitos con su dedo en el brazo del sillón.

Los demás le ignoraron, mientras ahora era Sakura la que seguía con la conversación.

**-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? Como están las cosas dejar que se acueste con Sai no es una opción, primero que lo veo injusto y segundo que tu no lo permitirás ¿cierto, Sasuke-kun?-, **

Este se incorporó y apoyó los codos en sus piernas, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban bajo su barbilla.

**-Por supuesto que no ¿aunque de que modo podemos quitarle el pergamino?-, **Naruto en su rinconcito del asiento levantó una orejita poniendo atención _"¿pergamino?"_, **-¿robándoselo? Lo necesito para hacer la técnica-, **

**-Eso es un delito Sasuke, aunque lo hicieras por una buena razón, Tsunade-sama tendría que condenarte-,** agregó levantando un dedo, Sakura cabeceó afirmando la conclusión de su pareja.

**-¿Y si le doy una paliza?-,** volvió a decir el Uchiha

**-¡Eso es lo mismo!-,** grito la pelirosa.

Naruto se bajó del sillón y de rodillas se metió en medio del círculo que formaban los otros tres, desde abajo levantó la mano para llamar la atención de todos.

**-¿En que somos expertos los ninjas?-,** preguntó el rubio con su típica sonrisita zorruna.

**-¿Ya estas diciendo estupideces, dobe?-,** le escrutó Sasuke

**-Si Naruto, no es momento para tonterías-,** Sakura.

De pronto Kakashi los hizo callar con la mano y puso una expresión bastante seria.

**-Esperen un momento-,** pidió observando fijamente la cara del rubio, **-los ninjas somos expertos en el engaño ¿no? ¿es a eso a lo que te refieres?-,** preguntó el peliplateado.

Los otros dos se callaron guardando silencio mientras Naruto volvía a subirse al sillón y se restregaba los ojos, no ver le hacía que le lloraran sin ninguna explicación aparente.

**-Exacto, todo lo que podríamos hacer sería un delito, pero si le engañamos para que él mismo nos lo entregue ya no lo sería, lo que se da no se quita, jeje-,** reía mientras se rascaba graciosamente la nuca.

Sakura se quedó alucinada, si eso sería un buen principio, ahora tendría que fabricar un plan suficientemente complejo para poder engañar a Sai. Sasuke rodeó los hombros de su koi, haciéndolo de una forma tan normal que no captó la atención de nadie, solo de Naruto que agachó un poquito la cabeza avergonzado, aunque intentó no hacerlo evidente para que sus invitados no buscaran la razón a su apto.

**-Creo que yo tengo la solución-,** todos miraron al moreno, **-¿conocéis esa droga que se llama "dulce fantasía"?-,** todos negaron menos Kakashi que intentó hacer memoria, **-la conocí cuando estaba con Orochimaru, con una dosis el que la tome a partir de una situación puede transformarla en otra que concuerde con sus deseos, claro está que en su mente, con dos dosis normalmente terminan suicidándose porque creen que ya no hay nada en esta vida que necesiten hacer-,** aportó con una de sus curvadas sonrisas, **-¿y que es lo que desea Sai?-.**

**-Acostarse con Naruto-,** respondió Sakura impresionada.

**-Eso es-.**

Sasuke parecía orgulloso de su deducción hasta que Kakashi llegó para aguar la fiesta.

**-Ok, ese es un buen plan, pero como tu mismo as dicho, esas fantasías se crean a raíz de una situación parecida, por ejemplo, si te la tomas y después haces el amor con una persona puedes imaginar que es otra mientras lo estas haciendo, pero a tal grado que la vez, la oyes y cosas similares, para conseguir que crea que se esta acostando con Naruto, solo con alguna situación subidita de tono, habría que darle una dosis doble, podría morir-,** explicó seriamente, aquello era demasiado arriesgado.

Naruto volvió a meterse por medio y llamar la atención de todos, esta vez le escucharon sin ignorarle XD

**-Pero también depende de la situación, si yo le hago tomarse una dosis, y después le hago creer que voy a hacerlo con él, con que simplemente me monte sobre él y le haga una paja, podría creer que lo estoy haciendo con él ¿no?-,** preguntó con carita inocente.

**-Si podría funcionar-,** aceptó Kakashi, Sakura también asintió con la cabeza.

**-De ninguna manera-,** Sasuke gruñó de una forma bronca, **-¿me estas diciendo que te deje hacerle una paja aquel tipo? Imposible-,** tenía los brazos cruzados y aunque sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas por la prohibición, seguía recto en su posición negativa.

Naruto palpó sus hombros para guiarse hacia él ante la mirada de todos los presentes, y se montón en la fuerte y dura cadera del Uchiha. Rodeándole de forma mimosa el cuello se acercó a su oído, suspirando cariñosamente. La cara de Sasuke empezó a ponerse cada vez mas roja, tanto que parecía explotar, hasta que una frase le dejó de hielo.

**-¿No quieres que le haga una paja y estuviste a punto de dejar que me lo hiciera? ¿no crees que sería yo el que tendría que estar enfadado porque mi novio me echó a los brazos de otro? ¡dattebayo!-.**

El peliazul tragó saliva y lo separó un poco de sí para poder verle los ojos opacos, le agarró fuertemente de los brazos y le miró con intensidad, casi hundiéndose en él.

**-Tu no ibas a dejar que nadie te diera un ojo, la única forma de poder que vieras es hacer una técnica que solo un Uchiha puede efectuar, claro que la forma de ejecutarla solo la tiene Sai en un pergamino, nos propuso que si dejamos que se acostara contigo, por supuesto sin forzarte, nos lo entregaría y podríamos curarte ¿Qué quieres que hiciera?-.**

Naruto seguía serio, como si aquella explicación le resbalara, con una expresión fría en la cara, poco habitual en él, le contestó con toda sinceridad.

**-Yo hubiera preferido que mi novio se quedara ciego antes de entregárselo a otra persona y aunque parezca egoísta si ese era su deseo yo lo respetaría, pues le impusisteis a Sai que no me forzara, pero… ¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros al echarme a sus brazos si no forzarme? ¿es eso justo?-.**

Eso era lo mismo que pensaba Sakura aunque no intervino, pues Kakashi le había tocado el hombro para saber que ese no era momento para meterse en medio.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, así que lo único que le pasó por la cabeza fue abrazarlo, soltó la presión que ejercía en sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, acurrucándolo para darse consuelo así mismo. No lo pudo soportar y por tanta impotencia dejó que algunas perlas brillantes descendieran arrepentidas por sus pálidas mejillas de porcelana, dándole un aspecto realmente hermoso. Naruto con la puntita de su lengua las recorrió, lamiéndolas y notando como de caliente estaba la piel de su koi. Para terminar le dio un dulce besito en la cara y le sonrió con ternura.

**-De lo único que me arrepiento en este momento es de no poder verte llorar-,** agregó Naruto mientras sus bigotitos se erizaban monamente.

**-¿Y quién quería verme de llorar, dobe?-,** gruñó mientras echaba la cara hacia otro lado e intentaba controlar los rebeldes brillantes.

**-Seguro que estas hermoso, jeje-,** rió sin compasión dándole golpecitos graciosos en el pecho.

Sasuke le pegó un mamporrazo en la cabeza, mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja.

**-Deja de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas, usuratonkachi ¡o te juro que me voy cangando leches de aquí!-,** amenazó con una enorme vena en la frente.

**-¡Buaaa! ¡Cruel, maltratador de género, te voy a denunciar, baka!-,** lloriqueaba Naruto hasta que de golpe y porrazo se volvió hacia Kakashi y Sakura con una sonrisa algo difícil de explicar, **-bueno jeje-,** se rascaba la nuca, **-ahora ya podéis marcharos cuando tengamos el plan y lo vayamos a llevar a cabo ya os aviso, adiós, jeje-,** se levantó de un salto del regazo de Sasuke y abrió la puerta, aunque "milagrosamente" no se tropezó con nada.

**-¿Nos esta echando?-,** preguntó inocentemente Kakashi a Sakura.

**-Tiene tanta prisa por quedarse a solas con Sasuke-kun que ni siquiera se ha tropezado-,** agregó la Haruno con un gotita en la cabeza y mueca exasperada

Aun así salieron de la casa y lo que tardó en cerrar la puerta ya había saltado encima de un Uchiha totalmente sorprendido.

**-¿Naruto?-.**

Este no le prestó atención, se dedicaba a darle besitos en el cuello, y comenzó a apretarse contra él, rozando su entrepierna con la del mayor, que tragó saliva totalmente ido. Sasuke rodeó su cintura y lamió sus lindos bigotes, sintiéndose cada vez mas caliente, deseoso de seguir aquel acto que creía que podía no volverse a repetir nunca.

**-Sasuke, te quiero baka-,** alzó la cabeza del blanco pecho y se relamió los propios labios, para después darle un dulce pero profundo beso al moreno, que había quedado un poco shockeado con tanta hiperactividad.

**-Dobe-,** susurró.

Dejando la vergüenza a parte metió completamente su lengua en aquella pequeña y blandita boca, devorándola mientras sus manos se adherían al duro y redondito trasero, apegándolo todo lo posible a su cuerpo.

**------**

_**Bueno jeje, aquí lo dejó por hoy, el otro capitulo será mas o menos igual de largo, y ya veréis el final, que constará de cuatro escenas, y os aseguro que habrá un lemon y un lima, a ver que pensáis jeje, de nuevo siento la tardanza.**_

**Reviews:**

**sango0223:** _gracias, me alegro que te parezca fantástico y eso de pronto gomen, porque he tardado un siglo XD _**kikimaru:** _bueno sobre lo de Itachi si te digo la verdad ya ni me acuerdo porque lo puse, creo que es una forma de comunicación así en forma espiritual, como consejero, aunque tendré que pensarlo de nuevo XD sobre Sai el pobre lo que le espera UU gracias por el review n.n _**chus:** _hola mi niña preciosa! Jeje bueno sobre lo de sufrir ya lo he arreglado todo, puede que se haya visto precipitado pero me releí el fic y pensé que ya era hora de terminarlo, y bueno Sasuke no los "pilló" porque en realidad no estaban haciendo nada, es que el niño es muy mal pensado XD, jeje por lo del lemon en este no he podido pero en el próximo ya lo dije arriba, a ver si te gusta linda, muak! _**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** _bueno el pobre ni se quiere acostar con Sai porque ama a Sasuke UU creo que es lo mas normal del mundo y los demás pues piensan mucho en naru aunque la única que estaba en lo correcto era Sakura (se nota que me cae bien eh? XD) sobre el sueño que veo que impactó, se me olvidó porque lo puse así que tendré que hacer memoria XD, besitos. _**Kennich:** _bueno con más largo si te he complacido pero mas pronto creo que… vale gomen UU, sobre lo del ramen no, es que naru estaba cansado, lo se de primera mano que cuando alguien pierde algún sentido, esta vez se trata del de la vista, se cansa muy pronto y suelen tener mareos, así que por eso lo puse así. Sakura no se dio cuenta porque como lo vio durmiendo, ella que va a saber XD pero Sasuke es que siempre tiene que estar pensando mal UU, gracias por el review n.n _**Nekoi:** _linda espero que note de un infarto por el beso que se dieron neji y sasu XD es una pareja que le gusta a mucha gente, yo la odio UU pero bueno, tenían que hacerlo para mantener engañado a sai y que no sospechara lo que naru le había dicho al oído, sobre el nejihina jeje, te daré una buena escena en el próximo capitulo, no se si pondré lima o lemon pero bueno, algo habrá, de kakasaku creo que no pondré nada mas haya que mimos, y sobre Sai, jojo, eso ya lo veremos XD, gracias por leerme, a ver si nos vemos pronto, besis _**kandy91:** _mujer, ita-chan esta muerto, solo que su espíritu los ayuda inconscientemente XD y no te mueras UU aunque con lo que he tardado en actualizar te habrá dado tiempo de morirte y resucitar trescientas veces XD, besitos! _**Yuuhi-Kurenai-san:** _lis que tal, gomen por dejarte algo abandonada pero bueno UU me alegro que te gustara, a ver este que te parece, nos vemos en el msn, muak! _**Chyneiko-chan:** _tu estudia, aunque se te derrita el cerebro, o eso me pasa a mí, cuando llevaba mas de dos horas ya estaba en estado de shock XD, gracias por leerme linda, besitos _**YukiNekozumi:** _ola, creo que no te había visto antes, mmm… me alegro que estuvieras pendiente del nuevo capi, aunque ya se te habrá olvidado XD, me alegro que te gustara, gracias por el review n.n _**Yummy:** _ola pequeñita, cuando tiempo sin verte ToT bueno sobre el lemon sainaru, veremos a ver como lo pongo jojo, todavía no quiero adelantar nada porque ni yo misma se como lo voy a hacer, de todas formas, muchas gracias _**pad:**_ cuanto tiempo sin verte pad, te hechos de menos rey ToT, que decirte lindo, pues… que naru de uke activo me mola también XD y me alegra que te gusta y sobre lo de sai, pues… yo no creo que sea tan pervertido como lo ponemos en los fic, por eso ahora lo he puesto de frustrado, le doy tanta vueltas al fic que no parece el mismo XD, besitos. _**Motiko-chan:** _ola! Me alegro que te guste jeje, mmm… fama? Creo que la tenía pero ahora nada, la perdí por vaga XD una autora que me tiene idolatrada? Pues ni idea chica XD Ese fic seguro que tiene que estar muy bien, ánimos! Bueno pues tengo que contradecirte pero a mi no me gusta el kakairu, lo pongo a veces porque es lo que normalmente se ve, pero no me agrada gomen, aunque si adoro a Sakura y no quiero que siempre sufra UU sobre Itachi lo maté porque tenía que morir, no había otra salida para su personaje UU aunque puede que en la segunda parte… XD sobre el itanaru ya esta muy visto (yo escribí el primer itanaru en el español y desde entonces ahora en los fic sasunaru el tercero en discordia siempre es él XD) a mí me el nejihina me gusta, pero prefiero el gaahina, ya sabes, aquí raras que no falten XD, gomen si he tardado tanto, pero estaba trabajando y tuve que hacer una larga parada, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí ToT _**Aidiki-chan:** _gomen por tardar tanto, seguro que ya ni me leerás ToT si sai tiene buena corazón después de todo, en este capitulo se nota un poco, a ti tampoco te gusta el nejisasu? Pues vaya, entonces te habrás muerto de asco con el beso que se han dado XD a mí tampoco me gusta, a quién vamos a engañar XD, bueno este ya no ha sido tan corto, así que no desesperes, y por favor secuestrame, ya sabes que estoy para lo que querías XD, sobre el dibujo, que sepas que me gustó mucho así que de bazofia nada, tonta ¬¬ gracias por el reviews mi niña jeje. _**Mahokusweetcandy:** _joder pedazo nick XD gomen porque si que he tardado, y todo el mundo espera un lemon sainaru eh? Jojo XD bueno bueno ya se verá, muchas gracias por el review n.n _**Noin:** _por dios no digas que suspenderás por mi culpa que si no me siento culpable XD y bueno es que en amor yaoi como que no me quiere mucho así que me tuve que venir aquí donde lo tengo todo, 34 fic de Naruto ni mas ni menos, vamos la tira XD, me alegro que te gustara tanto, a ver si este también UU, besitos. _**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** _bueno esta contestación no la vas a poder leer pero bueno que decirte, por supuesto que no me enfado, claro que no, al revés me siento totalmente satisfecha, hay gente que me ha llamado enferma por escribir yaoi, sin embargo a ti aunque no te gusta, te has dignado a escribirme un review diciéndome tu opinión al respecto, y sobre todo que escribo bien aunque no te agrade el yaoi, es algo por lo que te tengo que elogiar, muchísimas gracias, ojalá todo el mundo fuera como tú chica. Sobre lo hetero, antes no escribía mucho pero ahora sí, tengo un sasusaku, dos narusaku un oneshot y un fic y un gaaino, espero verte por alguno de ellos y muchas gracias n.n _**laureo:** _bueno ahora ya naru no sufrirá tanto, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia naru todavía era pequeño, así que lo ponía algo tonto, pero como ahora ya lo veo de grande me cuesta seguir la misma línea, así que… ha cambiado un poco, le queda poco así que espero poder segur viéndote por aquí._

_**Por fin terminé, la ostia niño, creo que estoy algo mareada con tanto review .**_

_**Vaya tiempos ne? Con los que tenía antes y los poquitos que tengo ahora, pero la culpa la tengo yo por vaga, si lo se UU, perdonadme de nuevo. Se que la historia ha cambiado mucho, pero los puntos de vista también varían con el tiempo y he intentado seguir la misma línea aunque creo que no lo he conseguido. Este capitulo como djce antes va para todos los que me han aguantado y para mi foro, muchas gracias por todo ToT**_


End file.
